Play Judas, My Faithful
by Le Pleiade
Summary: Safiya is recruited by the Admiral to work for Section 31 and his betrayal of Star Fleet. John has a use of her, but she has her own clandestine pursuit. Can she focus on her own mission when John gets under her skin, and in the end, to whom will she be faithful? slight AU
1. Welcome to Section 31 - RW

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or from Gene Roddenberrys creations.**

* * *

A/N: This is an overview chapter of an idea I have in mind. With any luck, you will enjoy it, and hopefully show enough interest to encourage continuing with this idea.

* * *

Safiya Kesi sat in a small room. Her arms were rested on the metal table in front of her, and the heel of her fleet issued jail boots tapped the tile floor in rhythm. She stared hard at the mirrored glass before her. She knew why she had been apprehended by Star Command, and she gave a smile to the face she knew was watching her.

The door opened, and in stepped an older man, grayish hair, hard blue eyes, and a packet under his arm.

"Safiya Kesi." He drawled. "Admiral Marcus. It's a pleasure to finally meet the little criminal who hijacked my project." He took a seat across from the still woman. Her stoic expression just held his gaze. "Your actions could have you seeing twenty years in a federal prison." He began flipping through the file in front of her. "Hacking Star Fleet, hacking a top secret Star Fleet operation, hacking Section 31, breaking into command files, dammit Safiya, you are not in a good position here." He sighed, shaking his head.

"There is luck for you." Admiral Marcus leaned back in his chair, lazily sliding her file away from him.

"I have need of someone with your computer skills on my project in Section 31. I won't lie, you really threw us off guard, but I think it would be a bigger benefit to bring you on, rather than incarcerate you." Marcus tried leveling her response, but she showed no emotion.

"Admiral Marcus, what makes you think I will oblige?" She did not move. He voice was like silk across his ears.

"If you don't oblige, Miss Kesi?" He let out a soft chuckle. "IF you don't oblige, there will be consequences." He stood up, holding his wrist behind his back, circling the room.

"If you don't oblige, There is a cell off planet with your name on it. Don't worry, there will be no more star light, no more moon light, no more sun for you." He leaned down, taking a deep breath of her raven locks. "No more wind across your face, or sand or grass under your feet. Who knows, your release date may just get misplaced..." He left his statement hanging, letting her get the idea of his words.

For her, losing the elements was like losing her life. Her whole life, she had been in the world, under the sun, gazing at the stars, caressing the moonlight that shone on her. Her people had always cherished the elements. Where people here in the West ran and hid in rain and snow, she would stretch her arms out, letting the moisture touch her soul.

"Of course, if a life in a prison cell isn't enough to persuade you, then I suppose I may have something else that might." He motioned at the glass, and moments later a tall man stepped in.

This man wore all black with pale skin, raven hair like hers, and ice blue eyes. Without word, he grabbed her by the bicep and began leading her down the hall behind the Admiral. With a few twists and turns, they ended at a door. Admiral Marcus turned to her, and nodded his head for her to look.

The man urged her forward, her face peering through the glass.

A woman sat on the edge of a cot. Her deeply tanned skin and ebony hair stood out against the white shirt and pants they had her in. Silent tears fell from her deep green eyes, as she looked ahead to the wall, unaware of her company.

"Mama..." Safiya whispered, her fingers curling on the door, as if to grip the unyielding metal. Her heart broke to see her mother imprisoned so. The constrictive clothing they offered as opposed as the free flowing fabrics that blew magnificently in the high desert winds.

The large man dragged her away from the door, the door that held her comfort, her heart. She was returned and deposited to the seat that she had been sitting in for two hours before this meeting. The young man kept a hand on her shoulder.

"So, Safiya Kesi," he spat with confidence. "The way I see it you have two choices. Either work for me in Section 31, programs analysis, program builder, information, stuff along those lines." He crossed his arms over his chest. "If you say yes, and are good, your mother is returned home, you are enlisted into star fleet, and life goes on. You already know what happens if you say no."

Safiya looked up at the Admiral. Beyond the Admiral, in the reflection, her green eyes met the reflection of the young mans blue ones. He stared hard, and gave a nod that only she could have picked up, along with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. She sighed.

"I'll do it. I'll work Section 31, just let my mother go." She spoke. It wasn't as if she didn't want to work on the project at hand, that's why she hacked into the programs anyways. The admiral wouldn't have let her into 31 any other way, not giving her a second thought. Marcus had been making it his mission for her not to enter S31, but she knew he could not resist her abilities much longer. She was far too intelligent to be kept out. However, using her mother as unnecessary leverage was despicable.

"Come along, John." The Admiral nodded in triumph and left her sitting there. The tall man walked to the door before turning around.

"Welcome to Section 31." He spoke deeply, sending shivers through her body.

With that she was left alone.


	2. Where We Come From - RW

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or any of Gene Roddenberrys** works.

* * *

_~TWO YEARS LATER~_

There was a gentle wind that early September day. It gently blew Safiyas hair across her full lips as she added details to a program she was developing. The sun bathed her in its warm rays as the wind carried the sweet smells of a new fall. As much of an ass as Admiral Marcus was in her opinion, he was nice enough to allow her to work with a portable server. This let her work on the roof of the tower where Section 31 operated.

The specific problem she had been working on was frustrating her though. She couldn't seem to get two of the components to work with one another, which threw everything else out of balance on her code.

"Safiya!" She heard her name called, as she rolled to her side. Janet, an engineer, was walking briskly towards her with a small group of people.

"Hey Safiya, do you fancy a bite to eat with us?" Janet tucked a blonde lock behind her ear.

"I'm not so sure. I am in the middle of a problem that I can't just leave." She winced, not ready to give up just yet.

"You never come to lunch with us. How about this," Janet dropped to her knees, sitting back on her heels and smoothed her skirt. "You and I will go shopping at Harrods tonight. I'm sure we can find you a dress of some sort, then Friday, we can go out to a club. Please, Safiya, You haven't been out with us in so long!" She grabbed her hands, pouting.

"Oh, alright, enough of the lip, yes?" Safiya rolled her eyes, and turned back to her work, as Janet squealed in excitement, taking her leave.

The radiance of the sun was absorbed as the heat rose. Safiya locked her PADD and laid her head down over her arms, closing her eyes hoping a nap in the warmth of the day would clear her mind enough to finish these equations. And so Safiya enjoyed her catnap, stretching out, enjoying every moment until her communicator rang.

"Kesi, report to Admiral Marcus' office IMMEDIATELY." An annoyed voice blared. She hated the secretaries, and their holier than thou attitudes. Asking them to fulfill any tasks or do any part of their job resulted in their unabashed attitude and loathing.

Wishing she could stay in the sun, she made her way downstairs.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Enter." The Admiral called. He looked upon the young woman in her black Section 31 uniform. Her deep olive tone and raven hair matched her uniform wonderfully. His thoughts twisted as he took in her regal stance.

"Lieutenant Kesi." He sighed, but quickly corrected himself. "I've got a project for you. We have technology that we need to have integrated into our systems. Systems from John Harrison's ship are far advanced than what we have used in Star Fleet to date, however, we need those programs." He kept gesturing to the corner where that man sat.

He was just as formidable now, as he stood back from the conversation, as he was the day Safiya met him in the holding center. The look on his face was unreadable, he just looked pensive.

"I will work with Kesi, on this project." John spoke. His voice just as rich and deep as the very first day, and she reacted much the same. She had seen him around the base, but had never had a chance to talk with him, let alone work with him.

"This will be done." Safiya agreed. "Would that be all Admiral?" She spoke in kind.

"Yeah, that will be all. And Kesi, don't forget. Behave and everything will be fine." Marcus gave her a glance and dismissed them both.

* * *

John led her away from the Admirals office towards an empty computer lab. He went to a far computer and opened up a program for her to see.

"Oh, oh my gosh." Safiya whispered, as she scanned over the monitor. "This... This programming is amazing..." her eyes scanned the codes and numbers that flew across the screen. "I have never seen anything like this." She bit her lip.

"Of course you have not. This is technology that myself and my crew used. I would not expect Star Fleet to understand it." He was sitting in a chair beside her, watching her reaction to this information. She appeared enamored. "Though some of our technology is archaic by now, much of it is far advanced." He began.

"This particular program... What does it do?" She looked over some of the writing.

"It allows for vessels to run on their own, essentially. You can have one person running an entire ship." He watched her take notes.

"What about this one?" She pointed eagerly.

"Its for a weapons system." He sighed.

"But... Wow, this-this system is. Wow." She flopped back in her chair. A sudden array of blueprints began to flash across the screen.

"These weapons are... so, formidable. I've never seen intelligent weapons designs like this." She slowed down the images to get a better look. "What the hell?" She wondered aloud. "I mean, these, these weapons are not for the faint of heart. These are offensive, not defensive."

"Of course, Safiya. Do you not know what it is that the Admiral is doing?" John spoke lowly, as if there were other ears in the room.

She hadn't hacked into the S31 project since the time she was apprehended for it, as she had access to everything, but it would seem that the plans were changing.

"What are you saying John?" She turned to him, catching his gaze.

"I think you know what it is that I am saying, _Safiya_." Their eyes held on one anothers, neither wanting to break the moment.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCKI_

_"_Safiya! Are you ready? The Admiral said you would be... down..." Janet stood in the doorway, watching the two, feeling as though she interrupted something important, she was unaware of the contents of their moment, but it made her uncomfortable.

"Are you still ready for Harrods?" She managed to ask.

"Yes, I'm ready." Safiya broke the gaze. "John, I will look over this information some more, and write down any questions or concerns I have." She spoke to him. He simply nodded in agreement and watched as she walked away.

* * *

"My my, does EVERYTHING have to be so expensive here?" Safiya gasped, as she looked at the tags on the dresses. "I mean, do people need to spend their entire paychecks on one little item? On one little dress?"

"Oh Kesi, you don't know the meaning of shopping, do you? It's an indulgence, of course you spend more than you should on something you probably don't really need." Janet giggled, enjoying being a woman. "Besides, I'm not the one paying for it, so I won't worry about the tags." She whispered suggestively.

"What?!" Safiya was shocked.

"Well, I've been seeing someone, and he wants to take care of me." She smirked. "So, he told me to have a shopping date." She held up a plastic card, with an excited grin.

Safiya found a dress that she liked, and walked around, finding a pair of shoes that matched, and following Janet as she seemed to buy up the store.

"So, we are going to go to Galactic on Friday. It's only like, the hottest night club right now." Janet rambled as she graded her outfit int he mirror.

"Isn't there a wait list every night for that place?" Safiya looked up, not wanting to spend her entire evening standing on the street waiting to be deemed good enough for entry.

"Yeeeesss, but it just so happens, that I have our names in that list." She grinned.

"Hurry up Janet. You've tried on nearly every dress and I'm hungry." Safiya urged, holding her growling stomach, sending a somewhat excited smile to her friend.

* * *

"Oh, gross, that is that?" Janet looked at Safiyas plate as she sat down.

"This would be saffron rice, fish baked in cabbage, and baked sweet potatoes. It's delicious." She took a bite of the potatoes.

"Well it looks disgusting to me. It smells, odd." Janet turned her nose up, instead turning to her meal of meatloaf and green beans.

"Well this is general fare back home for me." Not interested in the assessment of the blonde. It reminded her of her mothers cooking, who would teach her how to roll bread so it would bake up properly, and which seasonings made up the best curry. She sighed, thinking of all the times her mom made garbage plates. Anything they had in left in their cupboards when times got tight, her mom would manage to turn into a delicious meal.

"Where are you from exactly? You never talk much about yourself." Janet took a sideways questioning glance as she tucked into her meat.

"I'm from the high desert of Egypt. Near Abydos." She offered.

"Well, that explains your tan. You know how many women have been going to the tanning booth to get your color?" Janet chuckled, stirring her beans around.

Safiya shook her head.

"Well, I for one, think your skin is gorgeous." Janet spoke matter of factly.

In light conversation, the two women finished their meals and return to their own flats.

* * *

_The sun reigned down on her. She soaked up the rays, and it warmed her soul. Her naming Ceremony was that day. The elders would finally give her a proper place. _

_"Child, come along." Her mother spoke, grabbing her tiny hand, her voice just as silky as her own had grown to be._

_The green fabric blew in the wind, across her legs, and in her shining black hair. Her mothers own black hair was covered in a yellow shawl, allowing a fee tendrils to peek out of the front. She adored her mother. Tall, lean, and strong willed. The daughter of their leader, she carried herself with pride. Her families pride and strength reflected in her. _

_"Mama, I am scared. What will they do?" The child whine, unsure. _

_"The elders will look into your heart, and will find the name your soul calls out." She ran her fingers through the gentle curls that ran down her daughters back._

_"They did the same thing for me, when I was your age. I emerged from the ceremony as Ain Omari. It means 'Priceless, High Born. Omari is our family name, which will be handed down to you, my heart." She kissed her daughters head reassuringly, and led her to the main hall of their people._

_A large fire roared in the middle of the hall, her grandfather sat at the end of the hall, high above his subjects, her grandmother beside him. She looked like her daughter, only older, wiser. Before the fire, as if coming from the shadows themselves, seven hooded figures stood in front of the fire, blocking her view of her grandparents. Her mother stepped away as the figures surrounded her._

_Something held her gave to the figure before her, and she could not have looked away even if she wanted to. A pan flute began to play, and drums began to grow in the background. The sun began to fall behind the dunes, and the young childs eyes burned. She had been unable to blink, and her eyes begged for lubrication. _

_"_Saaaaaaafffiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaa." _The figure finally hissed, repeating itself over and over. They figured stopped, and backed away, the figure before her pointing a gnarled, pale finger at her. "_Keeeeessssssiiiiiiiii."

_There was an audible gasp that erupted through the hall. Her mother broke down in tears, and her own grandfather stood suddenly from his throne. She was hurried away back to her home. "Stay here until I come get you." Her mother choked out. She was left alone._

* * *

Safiya would have that dream often. Not understanding at the time why Kesi had caused such tension. Omari had been the family name for more generations than they could really remember. She was the first child born in the kings bloodline, who was not an Omari. She was instead, bestowed Kesi, and nobody, not even her mother, would explain what that ancient name meant. It was a name pulled from Many thousands of years before her time.

She rolled over, listening to the gentle rain on her window. Her tank top hung snugly to her lean frame and round breasts. Her underwear hung low on her hips, riding high on her rotund bottom. She laid there, listening for as long as she could, meditating and centering her mind.

She missed home, perhaps she would go back and visit soon. See her mother, bring another PADD or two back for the children of her home. When she was younger, she had to take a sandcat from her home to Luxor, or Aswan to learn about advanced technology, and about current events. Even though her people had technology, and were very well off, the big cities had more of it, and more advanced versions of what she had.

_Of course it was in Aswan, when she caught her first glimpse of a Star Fleet officer. He was tall, commanding, and carried himself with power and intelligence. She knew there, listening to him speak with other officers, that she wanted to be in Star Fleet. She wanted to break free of her homeland, where she was little regarded, and find a place in the big world. _

_As she got older, the more time she spent in the big cities, learning, following, observing. Her experiences made her grow faster than her peers. She developed to be of a far advanced mindset than those around her. _

_Her 14th birthday sent her into a frenzy. This was the day she was able to enlist in Star Fleet. She dressed in her loose wrap clothes, and threw her hair into a knot before taking off to the city. _

_There, in Cairo, the tall glass and titanium building loomed, with the Star Fleet symbol above the door. She puffed her chest, and entered, in awe of the men women and aliens in their uniforms around her. She walked up to the main desk._

_"I-I wish to enlist in Star Fleet." She spoke softly, peering up at the man who sat behind the desk. _

_"Name kid." He spoke, looking at his screen._

_"Safiya. Safiya Kesi. Of Abydos." She spoke, trying to catch a glimpse of the screen. _

_The man shot his head up, and stared right at her. "You have been restricted from Star Fleet until age 16." _

_Her heart sank. "But, why? What did I do?"_

_The man shook her head. "I don't know, but you are barred coming directly from Admiral Marcus. If you want to know, you ought to see him about it." He offered her._

_"Well, where is he?'" _

_The man smirked nastily. "San Francisco, California, USA." _

_By the time she got home, she her anger began to die down, but more than ever she wanted to find this man, and learn why he barred her early entry. But that night, all that pounded in her mind, was "Kesi. Kesi. Kesi." Over and over, screaming at her, accusing her._

_"Kesi!"_

* * *

"Kesi! Kesi, open up, we have work to continue!" Safiya heard loud knocking on her door. She must have slept well through the night, and overslept in the morning. Without a thought, she stumbled out of bed opening the door for the guest. Her hair tickled her lower back, as her tank top rode up a little.

John stared at her, as she walked away from him, having finally opened the door for him. Her body was nearly on display, and he felt it was far too perfect. He shook the thoughts from his mind, and stepped in.

She was making coffee, having put on loose sweatpants, her breasts still bounced under her tank top.

"So, I am pretty sure I will be able to convert this equation." She scratched at her head softly. "I've isolated a syntax that can be retrofitted for our systems." She shook her head.

John just sat across from her, looking at her mumble on. She had been very lucky to be brought aboard to this particular project. It was a top secret operation, even within 31.

She interrupted his though when she set a cup of coffee before him. "Is everything okay?" She asked softly, noticing his features had taken on an element of sadness.

"If only you knew." He whispered, trying to keep control over his anger.

"If only I knew what?" She looked concerned.

He took in her gaze. Her raw beauty in the grace of morning.

"I don't believe now is the time to fill you in on the details. But soon." He guaranteed to her.

"Well, while you debate on telling me, do you want to go to the sparring ring with me today? As long, of course, as you don't kick my ass too much." She winked at him.

"I would like that, and I will only go as hard as I need to." He smirked and sipped his drink.

* * *

Safiya gave John a run for his money, but in the end, he was able to pin her down to the mat, arresting her arms and legs. "You have GOT to teach me that move." Safiya breathed heavily, impressed at his sudden quickness, tangling her up.

He tightened his hold before letting her go. "I think I can do that sometime." He rolled off of her, rubbing his chin where she managed to get in a couple of good hits on him. She would have some sore ribs tonight, after the jabs he got in, but nothing that she wouldn't be able to handle. Their sweaty bodies lay on the mat, recovering from their fight before Safiya finally rolled up.

"Alright, I say its shower, and then food." She patted her stomach, her fingerless leather gloves running over her sweaty skin.

John nodded in agreement as they dismissed to their own locker rooms.


	3. A Plot Concieved - RW

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys works.**

* * *

Safiya finally realized that she would not be able to drag the truth out of John until he was ready to give it up after two days of pestering him. She had been trying to bet on it at the sparring mat, that if she won, he told her the truth, but it only made him fight harder to win. Of course she managed a dislocated shoulder from his tenacity, but was sure it wasn't particularly intentional.

She had made tremendous progress on their task, with the help of John to guide her. However, it was Friday, and she was ready to go out with Janet and her friends. To forget about this week, and get ready for the next was her goal for the night.

She dusted her lids with a gold and pink powder, accenting her lids with black liner, and dabbing on pink gloss to her plump lips. Her hair was pulled into an intricate braid pulled over her shoulder, her black dress from Harrods fitting snugly on her curves. It sat with no straps, but went down to her knees.

"Safiya, are you ready yet?" Janet called from the bathroom, as she put on the last touches of her own makeup.

"I'm done, I just need my shoes, clutch, and a dab of my perfume." She smirked, looking over herself once more. "I think I am ready to go." She spoke to herself, ready to be around people, her confidence radiating off of her.

She threw on a light jacket, and the two women walked towards the club. Once there, they met with their direct coworkers, as well some other S31's that Janet must have known from working with them. They greeted one another cordially, gave their names to the bouncer and were ushered inside.

"Wow, I can't believe we actually managed to get inside." Safiya laughed, amazed. The club pumped music from large speakers that covered an entire wall. Lights dance around the ceiling and floor, sometimes casting their colors against scantily clad cage dancers. Some were men, others women. The place was not extremely packed, but it was definitely busy.

She looked around, seeing private tables and VIP rooms with gentle red lighting on the second floor.

They found a large round booth, everyone scooting in. Safiya waited to be on the outside, hating to be cramped between people. Their conversation fell to upcoming holidays and leave.

"I'm going to the Bahamas." Janet swooned. "With my new honey." She smiled, taking a sip of her Neptune Sunrise

"I was going home to see my family. I haven't seen them in a few years." Another man, Addams, said, swirling his beer.

"I think thats because they were running from you." His friend joked with him. The table joined for a laugh.

They were enjoying their relaxation, when a strong voice appeared in her ear.

"May we dance?" She looked over, to see John with his hand extended outward. Looking over, Janet raised her eyebrow, and the others were trying not to give opinion.

"I suppose we can." Safiya smiled, took a quick sip of her drink, and went to the dance floor with him. In all honestly, she didn't really know how to dance as they did there in London, or in the West even. She began to slowly roll her hips, back and forth, side to side deliberate and steady in her movements as was a common dance among her people. She raised her hands in the air, displaying her movements, the way her hips and tummy rolled, her bottom rubbing against Johns hip, as she turned away from him.

Instinctively, he placed his hands on her hips, trying to keep pace with her, rolling his hips into hers, and she felt him. His strong chest holding her, his hands running down her arms, as she held them overhead. He placed his head close to her neck. "I wish to speak to you later tonight." He whispered into her ear.

"What is it John?" She whispered back.

"You'll see." He held her waist close, as they still moved their hips a-sway.

Song after song changed, and still they danced with no other words spoken between them.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Addams had gotten up from the table, hoping to steal a dance from her that night. John gave him a glare, but turned back to Safiya.

"Until then." He kissed her hand, and stepped back, allowing Addams to take over.

She caught his head bobbing through the crowd and lost him, as she danced with Addams. It definitely was not the dance of John, but it was well enough.

"You should be careful of that guy." He muttered to her, wanting to keep their conversation as private as he could on the dance floor.

"What do you mean? I think he is very nice." She smiled.

"He is dangerous. There is more to him than you probably know." Addams brown eyes searched hers for a hint of acceptance of his warning.

"Well, time will tell." She spoke, not wanting to go off of rumors and fear.

He returned her to the table, where the group spoke some more, drank, and laughed.

Last call came around, and slowly, the group was breaking up, going back to their own designations for the evening. She had been waiting there for John, but did not see him among the patrons any longer. With a sigh, she heaved herself out of the seat, the last one there, and made for the door. A chill wind and a light fog had picked up, as she drew her coat around her tighter.

"A woman could get hurt walking along at this hour." She heard from behind her. A couple of older men had stepped out from the ally, appearing to be about 30s or 40s.

"Fancy that, so could you" She spoke defiantly, in no mood to deal with drunks.

"No, precious, I don't think you'd hurt us." The taller one spoke, giving her a slimy grin. He reached down, picking up a discarded metal bar. "I think, you are outnumbered here. So, you can either oblige, or you can have your pretty little face ruined." She felt a sudden grab from behind her, holding her arms tightly. The smell of bourbon wafting off of the assailant. She could only let out a scream as the man bit her shoulder blade

"P-Please, don't." She whimpered, as the counted now a total of five men. Five men who reeked of lust and alcohol. Before she could react to the man behind her, she heard a cry from her side.

He had been thrown back nearly twenty feet, his face bleeding. Another man was grabbed, and lifted up by his neck, as she heard a sickening crunch. The man who held her was caught off guard, his grasp loosened on her, and she took the opportunity, turning quick, she blew his kneecap out with a strong kick to the side of his knee. He fell to the ground reeling in pain, her knee coming up, meeting his nose with force, and he fell back unconscious.

"Safiya." John walked to her, as her fists were balled, the remaining two men stumbled away, not interested in their own ass kicking. "Situational awareness, my dear, can save your life one day." John offered with little care. "Come along." He extended his arm for her to grab on to, and they walked back to her home.

* * *

She opened the door for them, her embarrassment dying down. She excused herself to change, and left him to wait on her in the living room area. He busied himself with making coffee, as he had seen her do the many mornings he came over, and setting up the coffee table for them. The bedroom light switched off, she came back out in a pair of short sweat shorts a tank top and socks, her hair had been shaken out. She smiled, seeing the coffee made on the coffee table, waiting for her to enjoy. John sat on the couch, leaving her the overstuffed chair that she often sat in to read.

They sipped their coffee in silence for a few moments, but she had to break that.

"So, you told me tonight, that you had something to tell me." She spoke softly.

John swallowed his coffee. "I have something, yes. I think you ought be aware." He sat his glass down.

"This project that we are working on, isn't just any project." He began. "It is a militarized Star Fleet operation. Admiral Marcus has turned his eye to a combatant fleet since the destruction of Vulcan. I am of an advanced people. He found me, he found my crew, we slept for three hundred years in cryostasis, but he woke me up." Anger was rolling off of him, as he recalled his tale. "The Admiral is using my sleeping crew as leverage against me to help him, so he can use my people advanced technologies, just as he used your mother against you." He shook his head, not realizing that he was a reluctant party, whereas Safiya was not.

"So, Marcus is, threatening death upon your people if you choose not to help him?" She whispered. "That's, disgusting." Her heart broke for John. She hated the feeling of seeing her mom used against her in order to further the Admirals ambitions, but here, Johns family, his crew had been leverage this whole time.

"If you have not realized this yet, you will learn that I am, what you call, an Augment. I am of a genetically modified race, enhanced, everything about me is... Better." He spoke smoothly.

'That would explain his damn good fighting.' She thought, looking at his arms.

"I remember reading about Augments, about the Eugenics War..." She lingered, remembering the devastation that caused. "They should have never awoken you. Not that you are particularly a bad person, however, the world, I'm afraid, is not ready for you." Her words were true, and John could hear her empathy.

"So, you do not fear me then? Knowing the things my people have done?" He challenged her, moving closer, invading her personal space.

"John, people here on Earth, have fought and died in many wars simply for different ways of thinking. You believe your people are superior, and as any superior race does, they make their claim at the top of the food chain, and invade. I can not see that being so wrong, to be driven by such... Primitive instinct." Her voice got softer and softer, as her face got closer to his. Before their skin could collide, she pulled back swiftly, leaving him as a loss, which he corrected himself quickly from.

"I knew I would like the way you think." He smirked at her. "I am devising a plan and I may have use of you." He sat back down, giving her back her breathing room. "I would ask you to make some amendments to your program before handing it over." He offered.

"I believe I can do that." She smiled. She held a deep loathing for the Admiral, and it just fermented with the news of his treacherous actions against Star Fleet and against the Augments.

* * *

A/N:So, just in case you didnt know, this is all pretty much mind-to-site writing for me. I will probably go back and edit these chapters a little bit, nothing major, but just a little. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it, any review helps and is appreciated as well. Thank you!


	4. To the Desert Far - RW

**I do not own, nor profit from any of Gene Roddenberrys works, or Star Trek**

* * *

Two months had gone by since that night they danced, where John revealed the more sinister plan to Safiya. They worked closely together rebuilding the software, ensuring it would operate the same as it did under the original platform. It felt like every other morning, John was knocking on her door, clearly an earlier riser than she was, or wanted to be. She grumbled, peeling an egg she has boiled, and plopped down on the couch next to him as he brought up a 3-D display.

"What is that?" She furrowed her brow.

"That is new torpedo that will be on the Vengeance." He replied, letting her see the details.

"They're so... Big." She whispered. "What about the torpedoes we already have and use?"

"Safiya, please. There is no way the admiral would use those on a new ship. Especially not with what he has planned." He pulled up another model on the screen. Beside it was a regulation star fleet ship.

"Oh, god." Her jaw dropped in horror. The ship that he displayed was much larger than the ships they had now. Large, dark, and looming. Even in an image, it chilled her. "So, I take it, this is would be his militarized fleet?" She took a bite from the egg, chewing slowly her mind deep in thought.

John seized the opportunity and wrapped his lips around the other part of the egg, sucking it from her fingertips, and pulled back chewing.

"Hey! That was so not fair!" She cried, a smile breaking out on her face, but still shocked he had done that. "Well then, here, you can have your slobber back too." She laughed, wiping her fingers on his sleeve. John just nodded, satisfied, and pushed her shoulder playfully. "I'm so getting you back on the mat." She jokingly threatened.

This was, not at all like the John she had been warned about. This John seemed lighthearted today, in a better mood than he normally was.

"John, I have an idea... I don't know if you've already thought about it, and it will take some manipulation, but, what if..." She began to explain her plan, as they stared back at the model of the new rockets.

* * *

"EEK! I can't believe it! We HAVE to go, we just have to. I swear, Safiya, if you don't come, I am going to hold you down and tickle your feet until you are peeing yourself in front of John." Janet jumped up and down, clinging to Safiyas arm, holding a piece of paper.

"You want me to go to a winter formal?" Safiya rolled her eyes. "Isn't is for like, captains and such? And besides, who says I haven't already peed in front of John?" She laughed. Janet stepped back shocked.

"I'm not saying I have, but it would be a pretty weak threat in case I had." She smirked.

"Well, it's going to be held in Dover. On the cliffs is what it says. Many higher up people are going to be there. Just imagine it, I bet it will be lovely." She held the paper to her chest, swooning.

"I'm sure it will be as well. I just don't know." Safiya picked at her ponytail, not wanting to really get into personal matters with Janet.

Janet seemed to have a new man every month. That was how Safiya saw it. When she was in the Bahamas, she had met a defense contractor who just happened to flash enough cash to interest Janet. When the contractor left for business to the Americas, leaving Janet alone for a week, she met and just so happened to fall in love with a man who owned many high end restaurants. Well, naturally, as is the scheme of things with Janet, she found herself enamored by a young Captain.

Alas, this was the way Janet was ever since she first entered Star Fleet. A teenage boy crazy girl, who was just looking for love and acceptance in whoevers bed would supply it.

"Oh, you are going to LOVE James. He is so sweet, and has the sweetest eyes. Besides, if I am lucky enough, I can one day be on his ship." She rambled on about her new love, James Kirk. Of course, in Safiyas mind, it wouldn't last much beyond a week or two. A month at the most, but that was the most Safiya was willing to bet.

"Safiya, are you and John... you know... Together?" She finally stopped and asked, giving thought to her friends love life. "If you aren't, James has an adorable commander, he is Vulcan, though I hear he is annoying. But he also has a doctor on his ship that is a sweet man, from that James says, divorced, no kids, but a bit of a pessimist." She wrinkled her nose. Safiya just shook her head.

"John and I are not together, other than for work. I appreciate it, but I don't think I need to be hooked up for a party. I am more than capable of going on my own."

"Yes, but then you look like the sad girl that nobody wanted to ask out. Why don't you take Addams? I know he would love to take you." Janet smirked, twirling some locks around her finger.

Safiya thought on that prospect as they ordered frozen yogurt.

"No, I mean. He is nice, yes, but, I don't think he is my type." She finally sighed.

"Well, what is your type? I've never even seen you with a type!" Janet shrugged her shoulders, eyes wide. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your type is hard, cold, dark, and does nothing but compute." She spoke between rolling the cold treat on her tongue.

"As much as I love software, I do have a type. I just, haven't quite found him yet." She shrugged off nonchalantly. "I mean, who knows. Maybe when this is over, and I can actually go out in the fleet on other projects, I'll find him. Who knows, maybe even that sweet doctor would be my type." She smirked.

"No, I think you would go for the Vulcan. Could you imagine, you on your computer racing against a Vulcan to solve equations!" Both women laughed heartily. The image that came to Safiyas mind had her near tears. A rumble of thunder broke in the distance.

"Well, if we are going to go to that ball, we may as well get get our dresses then." Safiya smiled, receiving a shriek from her friend, who excitedly dragged her towards the mall.

* * *

A storm had moved in while the women were shopping. The rain had began to pour down, the lightning cracked and the air was thick with thunder. Safiya enjoyed every drop of rain that graced her crown, but Janet forbade the rain from dampening her hair. The cab picked them up, and dropped them back off at their respective dwellings. Safiya entered her home, and hung her dress up, confident that she had made a flattering choice. She opened the sliding door to her balcony, listening to the storm, and turned on soft instrumental music. The couch welcomed her body as she laid down, being lulled into an afternoon nap by the storm.

Her communicator blared at her, shocking her from her slumber.

"Mm, Hello?" She answered thickly.

"Come now, is that any way to answer?" She heard Johns voice on the other line.

"John, hey, what are you up to?" She stretched, yawning.

"I am outside." He spoke, and hung up.

Safiya answered her door, and John stepped in, carrying a large sports bag. "You know, I gave you an override code for a reason. You are here so often, you might as well be able to just come on in." She smiled.

John stepped in and made right for her living room, closing the door and blinds so they were in privacy. "What's in the bag?" She finally asked with curiosity.

"I spoke with your doxy of a friend down in engineering. She was quite helpful in devising something for me once I gave her the blueprints." He opened the bag.

She looked at the apparatus. "What, the heck is that?"

"This, is a portable trans-warp beaming device. It has the same capabilities as a what you find on the fleet ships, but as you can see, is much easier to carry around. This is the only one of its kind." He explained. "However, I have more of a surprise for you." He grabbed her hand, and smirked as they were surrounded by golden rings.

* * *

Safiya felt cool sand beneath her feet, as her vision adjusted. It was very late in the day where they were. She looked about, seeing the sand dunes. "Are we..." She was caught off guard.

"Abydos." He turned her around to look at her home in the distance, light burning in the windows.

"Oh, John." She put her hands up to her mouth.

"Well, at least we know the device works properly." John said coolly, as he set it carefully in the bag, adjusting the settings.

"You mean you never tested it before?" Safiya turned to him in shock. "You could have gotten me spliced, or, or, half my body floating around Neptune for all you know!" She pushed him, but not hard enough to make him stagger.

"I'm just glad you at least came here with me as your test." She smiled, showing him she wasn't truly angry with him. She took in the scent of her home. The cool clean air blew across her. The moon shone brightly overhead, as the band of pink and orange quickly faded on the horizon. She tilted her head back, letting her senses acclimate to her surroundings.

"What are you doing?" John looked over at her, she definitely looked silly.

"I am absorbing the moonlight." She looked at him with a smile. "I have not set foot on my homeland, and soaked up moonlight in so long, John." She sighed.

"I don't understand why you do these things." He finally spoke, shaking his head, adjusting the strap on his shoulder.

"Well, John, myth, legend, history, nature... They all run very deep in my culture. Peace, for us, comes from peace with the world around us. My mother could tell you so much more, as I have forgotten a few of the old stories." She chuckled bashfully.

"I am sorry, but I would very much like that." John whispered, seeing a deeper side of Safiya than he imagined existed.

"Don't be sorry John. There is nothing to be sorry for." She shrugged.

"Are you ready?" He took her hand as they walked towards Abydos.

* * *

Abydos was a considerable settlement. Nothing at all like the large towers of London, or with the advancements of Star Fleet, but it was far from primitive.

They walked through the street, receiving curious glares and glances that followed them. Safiya took in the changes that had occurred over the time she had been gone. Some of the buildings were newer, and looked almost out of place for their high desert home.

At the end of the main road they walked along, was a long and wide building. It wasn't very tall, and looked as though it had been rooted in the same place for thousands of years.

To the right of the stairs, stood a tall round house with a light on in the window. "There," she pointed, a shadow casting across the cloth covered window. "That is my mothers home, the daughter of the chief. Lets go." She pulled on John to make him speed up, as she knocked on the door.

Moments passed when the door finally opened up, light washing over the step where the pair stood.

"My Fi, is that you?" The old woman at the door put a wrinkled hand to her mouth in a gasp. "Fi?" She choked.

"Yes mama, it's me." Safiya teared up, as the older woman took her into a tight embrace, shedding tears of happiness.

"Come, come please, come in. Who is this fine looking young man?" Ain looked at John, a smile in her lips and her eyebrows raised.

They stood in the entry now, as Safiya introduced them. "Mama, this is John Harrison, he works with me. and John, this is my mother, Ain Omari, daughter of the chief." She stepped back as the Ain pulled John in for a hug.

The three settled down in the living room. John tuned out, closing his eyes, as the two women caught up on their own lives. He did, of course, take the random sip of green tea that Ain presented them with. He was snapped back to the present when he heard his name.

"Mama, John wanted to know more about our people." Safiya sipped her tea, looking back and forth between Ain and her mom.

Ain sat back in a large stuffy chair, folding her hands in her lap, and looking off in the distance. "Oh, the story of our people is a long one, my child." She shook her head.

"Well, I don't believe we have any pressing matters." John looked at Safiya, and smirked.

Safiya crawled in front of the fireplace, laying across a small stack of sandcat furs, hugging a pillow tightly.

Ain began. "Back when Egypt was new, before pyramids had been built, before the deserts took over, our people settled here on this spot. It was wild, yes, but it provided for us. Our people had everything we needed, and we prospered. We had no use for luxury, gold, gems, nor did we care for it. We had nature." Ain sighed.

"Over the generations, The world around us grew, and advanced. With that, however, comes greed, and malice. So treachery grew in the hearts of those who sought gold most. But we, we here remained unaffected. We remained to ourselves, and remained with nature. Naturally, over time, we advanced. WE were unable to maintain our ancient way of life in all aspect." She stroked a PADD that Safiya had sent her one year.

"Our roots, however, remain the same. To cherish nature in all its forms, to remember the old ways, though the world around us changes." She sighed, remembering the world of her own childhood.

"Safiya, though, was a different child than all the rest." She finally spoke again. looking at her audience. "She was her fathers child, that seed of adventure in her heart. She would saddle up her sandcats and ride off to the other cities to learn, and observe. The day she saw her first Star Fleet officer, she said 'Mama, I will be in Star Fleet one day!' and so she was." She looked with pride at her child, who was laying there, as she had many times as a young girl, listening to her mothers stories, her eyes closed, smiling.

"Whenever she was done with her studies, she would train between her computers and fighting. I don't know how many broken bones we had to fix." Ain laughed softly, shaking her head. "Her fighting spirit was also her fathers gift to her. Fi, have you seen your father lately?" She cast an inquisitive look to the floor.

"Yes mama, I've worked with him many times." Safiya looked up. "He seems to have changed." She said quietly. It was not the conversation she wanted to have in front of John. She never spoke of her father, at least not in front of John, and she was not quite ready to begin doing so, a feeling in which Ain had picked up on.

She continued to tell her guests about their history late into the night. The fire had died down in the hearth, and the sky outside lightened.

"Oh, my, I'm afraid I've kept you all night." Ain laughed, looking at the sky outside. "Please, forgive me." John had not even noticed how the time went by, so engrossed in the stories Ain regaled them with. John stood up, stretching, not noticing how stiff he had gotten.

Safiya had long fallen asleep to her mothers comforting voice, her hands tucked up against her lips and chin. She looked like an exact replica of her mother, but now, next to her mother, and in her child like position on the floor, she looked much younger than her years. John reached down and shook her shoulder.

"We should leave Safiya. It has been a long night, and we have work to do." He watched as she aroused to the world, her eyes adjusting, stretching out like a lazy cat.

"Do we have to go already?" She sighed, holding her hand on her chest. John just nodded, helping her off of the floor.

She reluctantly said goodbye to her mother, and they made for the hilltop they arrived on. John set the destination, as Safiya looked over her home, with one last sigh.

* * *

"There are some kinks I will work out with this model, but I will make sure it is working perfectly before I take you back out." He said, looking back at the device on her floor.

"John, thank you. It meant a lot to be back at home if only for a moment." She smiled, getting to her knees to look over the device with him.

"Well, there was one other thing I wanted there." He mumbled, and withdrew a large glass jar.

"A jar of dirt?" Safiya chuckled.

"A jar of dirt from your home. So you may always have a bit of home with you." He held her gaze as she took the gift. She could feel the comfort radiating through the glass up her arms. It was the best she had ever felt in London.

Without warning, she caught his lips in an embrace with hers. A gentle tear came down her cheek in happiness, as her lips burned on his. She gave off a peaceful glow, as they pulled apart. Johns breath had indeed been taken, as he stood quickly, taking his transporter and leaving in a hurry.

Safiya sat on her floor. Perhaps she had severely overstepped her boundaries. She was just so happy at this gift. The greatest gift she had ever received. She would have to apologize to him the next time she saw him, so as not to ruin their working partnership. She went to bed for a few more hours with the jar next to her bed, a smile on her face.

John was still flushed from his kiss with her. He had never anticipated she would react to him in that way, though it was not the first time he had thought about it. He laid back in his own bed, with nothing more on than briefs. The scent of jasmine in her hair still lingered in his nose.

His body ached in need and tension, the scent of her lingering on his memory. Without hesitation, he took himself into his hand, and relieved himself of the desire that burned him.


	5. Attacked - RW

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys** **works.**

* * *

A/N: I appreciate your R/R, as a reminder, this story has been written mind-to-site with very little editing. I am working on that however, delaying putting out new chapters until I can read them a few times. Well, thank you for following, I appreciate your support. :)

* * *

John and Safiya both acted as though their tender moment never occurred. It was easier to work with one another this way. However, understand, neither of them had regret for the moment, but they would not reveal that to the other. They had been working on the weapons system, underwriting in safeguards, as the rain poured outside. The smell of rain and decaying leaves filled the room as she tapped furiously on the keys. John listened to her keystrokes, knowing she had found a groove in which she refused to leave, as she often did. Her bangs swayed in the gentle wind that came through the window.

"You know, Admiral Marcus is expecting you to show for the winter formal." He spoke suddenly. She just gave an 'ah' of understanding, as her keystrokes slowed down.

"I imagine you are going, yes?" He looked over his monitor. "Your doxy friend had mentioned it to me." He smirked. He wasn't particularly fond of Janet, finding her to be easy, and fake.

"I suppose, I am, yes." She sighed, sitting back in her chair, tapping the keys slowly, before giving two exaggerated punches, no doubt saving her work. "Janet and I got dresses, but, I am still on the fence. Who knows, I can always use my dress for a symphony. I've been wanting to see one for a while." She smiled softly, returning her gaze to her screen. "Are you going, John?" She asked.

"I am expected to be in attendance, yes." He spoke, seeming to not really want to have to be there. His communicator began going off. She couldn't hear the conversation, but saw his face. "I must take my leave. I'll be back tomorrow, however, if you would like."

"That's alright, I'll just go to the gym, then grab something to eat. I've finished with the targeting system, so I will probably write in some safeguards to the firing software, I don't know." She rubbed her face, as she slipped on some shoes, and grabbed a jacket. "But you can come back any time you need or want, John. My door is always open for you. You know how to get in." She smiled, as they both left together, going different ways once outside.

* * *

She jogged for an hour, her body gleaming in sweat, as she processed her thoughts. She pushed herself harder and farther, the need to run. But inside, it was the need to run away. Run away from something that she simply could not. Slowing to a walk, she heard her stomach rumble, and departed to appease the growing pains.

In the dining facility, she sat in the corner looking out over the city, as she ate her lunch. The sound of a chair sliding across the linoleum broke her concentration as she saw Addams taking a seat across from her.

"Hey there gorgeous." He smirked at her, as he tucked a napkin into his lap.

"Hello, how are you?" She spoke softly, returning her gaze to the window as she sipped her tea.

He smiled, arranging his tray. "I'd be lovely, but it would seem you haven't heeded my warnings at all." He didn't even look up at her, sprinkling pepper on his chicken.

"I was unaware I was being watched." Safiya spoke stiffly, still not looking back to him.

"Safiya, John is dangerous. I don't know why you won't see that." He shook his head. "I just fear for your safety. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He finished.

"John has been nothing but kind to me, Addams. I know you think you are trying to help me, but, I know what I am doing. I'm an adult, and I can take care of myself." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I'll be watching you Kesi. I won't see him take you, hurt you." He hissed, grabbing her hand.

She snatched it back in shock and stood, gathering her coat. "How dare you Addams. If I choose to spend my time with John, then there is NOTHING you can do about it. Just leave me alone from now on, Addams. This is MY assignment, now let me handle it." She growled at him, before storming off. Addams ran his fingers through his golden waves, and sighed. He was not about to be ignored so easily.

* * *

She walked through the park between the dining hall and her home venting, accepting the rain upon her cheeks. She knew what John was capable of, being an Augment anyways. She knew what things they Augments had done, and knew if she didn't tread proper, then he could easily destroy her, and she would have no protection.

She probably would have punched Addams in the nose right then and there. He angered her, but she knew where his feelings were coming from. Through Janet, she learned that he liked her. When she found out, she would watch his movements, watch his eyes, and found truth in her statement. His pupils would dilate upon looking at her, and his body language would change. It was flattering, really, but, she just didn't have an interest in Addams. She sighed, frustrated, as she made her way back to her home.

The door slid open, and she stepped inside, removing her long jacket. It resembled Johns jacket, the one he had placed over her in September. She hung it up, wringing her hair, and making to the bathroom for a shower, finally able to clean herself from her workout. She was drenched, her hair cascaded down her back as she scrubbed away the grime, the warm water glistened down her smooth body.

Strong arms wrapped around her, wrapping her in the shower curtain. She screamed, scared, shocked.

"You won't burn me again you little bitch! Can you take care of yourself NOW?!" She heard a rough voice growl. She was dragged out of the bathroom and thrown down onto her bed. His angry voice was familiar. A heavy weight settling on her. She cried as her knees were forced apart, a hand reaching to her apex, rubbing her.

"You are going to accept me, Safiya." He growled, rubbing her sensitive bud roughly. She felt revolting, as she cried, struggling against the bonds of the curtain.

"Get off, please." She choked out. Not wanting this to be the way she remembered her first time, feeling nauseous at this barrage. She cried out as his lips came down, biting her neck, her shoulder and down to her collarbone. He licked along the trail he had bitten into her skin, blood being drawn on her collar. Her legs flailed wildly, her foot knocking over her bedside table, that which held her sand.

Her eyes finally cleared enough to make out Addams. His shirt off, his pants unbuttoned, but not unzipped, as he began thrusting his hips into hers, not yet pervading her, but allowing her to feel how hard he was, and how ready he was to take her.

"John, please, help me." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, angering her assailant. He grabbed her by the hair, throwing her across the room. Caught up in the curtain still, she slammed heavily into the desk, papers flying. Before she could find her balance, he was atop her again, squeezing her wrists forcefully, all air sucked out of her lungs

"You think your precious John would even care about what happens to you? He cares for nothing but himself! I care for you Safiya, I've ALWAYS cared for you, and here, you call for _him." _He spat in her face, angrily. He pulled her to her feet roughly, and was holding her roughly against his body, but sent her reeling with a backhanded slap across her cheek. She tasted her blood from her split lip.

She tried holding on to her chair as he tried to drag her back to the room by her ankles, toppling it over in the process. The weight of the chair hitting the coffee table knocked the vase over breaking it, spilling the purple lotus flowers and water. "Get _IN _here you bitch!" He snarled, as he grabbed for her hair again. He dragged her back to the bedroom floor and sat back down on her chest, licking his lips, holding her wrists above her head, slapping her again with his free hand. "I'm going easy this time. Next time, I might not be so _nice." _

He stood her up once more, and with everything he had, drew his fist back, and brought it across her jaw. She fell, unable to remember anything else. Addams dropped her lazily in her bathtub, not really caring if she hurt herself now or not. She didn't seem to care if she got hurt anyways, hanging around John Harrison, so why should he care anymore? He smirked, smelling her apex on his fingers still. He turned on the water watching the blood drip from her cut legs. With no compunction he corrected his clothing and left, hoping this would be a lesson to her.

* * *

She woke up, her back sore from being dumped in the tub. Her face was sore, and the realization of what took place hit her. Tears sprang from her eyes, feelings of shame and worthlessness washing over her. She rested her head against her loofa, sobbing, in too much pain to get up, and no desire to leave the cleansing feel of the shower, though the water was losing its heat.

John was leaving 31 for the night. It was already 9:30, but perhaps Safiya would be interested in ice cream or some other dessert? He wanted to tell her about the goings on that he had been called for mostly. That they were going to start the building in a secret facility behind Jupiter. The building dock had just been finished. He hadn't heard so much as a word from her since they parted ways earlier, just before noon. He thought he caught her figure walking near the park around 2:00, at least it looked like her long jacket waving freely as she walked, her hands stuffed deep in her pockets. John sighed, as he walked down her block.

He looked up to her balcony, and saw the light on in her living room. She would still be up then, and he seized the opportunity. He knocked on her door, waiting. He knocked again, sure that she was there. She never left lights on so bright when she was gone. "Kesi?" He knocked harder. He must have stood there for 5 minutes, waiting for her, before he gave up. Perhaps she was just sleeping too deeply to be bothered now. He made his way to the elevator, but something caught his ear. It sounded like a whimper. '_No, I need to see her.'_ He thought to himself.

He punched in the override code to her door lock nervously. The door slid open to the living room. Her coat hung up, still damp, the lotus' she had gotten from their trip to the local market were spilled across the coffee table, the intricate vase broken. Her mothers vase. His heart was pounding in his chest as his eyes came across the shower curtain crumpled on the floor, some spattered blood on the carpet. He took in the destruction, and moved to her room. His heart sank as the covers had been messed up, her jar of homeland sand broken in two on the floor. The carpet was wet as he walked through to the bathroom where the sobs were coming from.

He slowly opened the door, afraid of what he would see. She sat there, curled up in the tub, the shower raining over her. Her shoulders shuddered as sobs racked her body. "Safiya." He whispered, pained.

"John." She cried, rolling over, covering her body as best she could. Something about his presence made her cry harder, perhaps knowing that he was there now, or perhaps how naked she felt now that he could see her at her rawest form.

John could see the bruises on her wrists the cuts on her legs, the bruise on her lower back, and the swelling and bruising on her face. He took in the bite marks and blood on her neck shoulder and collarbone. Anger ran through his body. He turned off the water, his hands shaking.

"We need to get you help." He whispered. "Who did this to you?"

"A-Addams." She spoke shakily, her sobs calming now that he held her. She felt his heat rise. He gingerly lifted her from the tub, carrying her as one would their bride, and set her on her bed. He helped her dress in loose clothes, trying to be as decent as possible. Of course he took in her body, and of course it stirred in him, but under these circumstances, he was disgusted, and unable to enjoy seeing her.

"Did he... Enter you?" John finally asked, slightly ashamed to ask, but needing to know. She just broke down again.

"I-I don't know." She sank her head in her hands. "He hit me, and I blacked out, I don't know what happened after that." He felt terrible for asking. He carried her to the nearest hospital. John stayed with her, holding her hand when they did the rape kit, making sure she felt as comfortable as possible, though he knew little comfort would come to her that night. The kit found nothing that would help.

"The good news, is your hymen is still intact. There is no evidence that he entered your vagina with his penis. The kit didn't pick up any foreign fluids, and no visible trauma to the vagina or cervix. X-rays show a hairline fracture to your mandible, but that should heal itself within a few weeks. The rest of the damage, I'm afraid, is going to be psychological." The doctor said with understanding in her voice. "Do you have somewhere you can stay tonight where you feel safe?" She asked. Safiya just looked down, still shaking, but said nothing.

"She will be staying with me, until she is comfortable enough to return to her home." John spoke, catching Safiya off guard. He didn't give her a second glance, instead speaking with the doctor about her follow up care. The doctor dispensed 3 weeks worth of pain medications, and allowed her to go home with John.

"Do you need anything from your home?" He asked her gently. She just shook her head, and held his arm. He carried her meds in the other hand, allowing her his free one. He knew she didn't want to return to her home, damaged by the violation that had taken place there, but she only had the clothes that she wore on her back, and would be in need of her workstation, and more clothes.

They entered his home, and he sat her down in bed. It was a large bed, big enough for 4 people easily, though it was just himself. He turned on the TV for her to watch a movie, or listen to music, something to calm her mind. They sat there, sitting up in bed, sipping tea. His attempts to feed her soup failed, as she still felt nauseous.

"Here, if you would like, I have some clothes you can sleep in." He handed her a large shirt, one that was even large on him, and a pair of boxers. He left for her to change, and returned when she opened the door.

She never imagined his home would have such a modern look as she looked around the apartment for him. He was in the kitchen scooping vanilla ice cream into a bowl.

"John, I, thank you. Thank you for this." She whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek. He reached out, wiping it away tenderly with his thumb.

"Here, take your medication." He handed her a pill and ice cream so she could sleep without too much pain to her jaw overnight, the ice cream to help her not have a stomach ache from the pill. She took it, finished her treat, and washed her dish. John escorted her back to the room, and tucked her in. He got up to leave, allowing her the bed, he would sleep comfortably on the couch. She reached out, already feeling sleepy.

"John, please, don't leave. I would feel better if you stayed." She moaned softly, feeling more secure with him around. She was on the brink of sleep, the medication kicking in and her own exhaustion hitting her.

"I won't leave you if that is what you wish." He whispered, kissing her hand, and laid back down with her until he heard her deep rhythmic breathing, and gentle snores.

It was 1 am, when he rolled out of bed and headed to her home. He did his best to clean everything up as it had been, though he couldn't save the vase, and he couldn't scrub away the memories. By 2, he was finished, leaving with a bag full of clothes, and her work. His next stop was to pay a visit to a very special person.

* * *

_"Police are not sure what caused the attack that hospitalized this man, and Star Fleet is not releasing any names at this time, but they are searching for a suspect. Doctors say that the victim will live, but do not expect him to regain cognitive or motor skills." _The woman on the TV news spoke. Safiya stretched out, feeling a powerful arm around her waist, holding her closely. She was tucked close into Johns body, his breath on her neck telling her he was still asleep. The sky was already getting lighter as it got later in the morning.

"_We are doing everything we can, but his prognosis for recovery at this time is not well. The best our neurosurgeons can hope for, is a vegetative state." _The doctor on TV spoke in a conference. She gasped, but the pain in her jaw hit her again, as she closed her mouth suddenly, holding it. "_Again, there are no leads at this time as to this attack, but police are still looking for a suspect."_ She sighed, not knowing how to feel, but she chose to feel nothing for him, and snuggled deeper into Johns chest, he returned her movement, by pulling her hips in closer.

As details emerged more throughout the day about the attack, they learned the mans skull had been partially crushed. It wasn't quick either, as he appeared to have endured other wounds before the head trauma. Safiya shook her head, and in her heart, she knew exactly what had happened.


	6. A Gentlemans Promenade - RW

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys works**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I decided if I began work on this chapter, that I would put out two chapters. Well, I hope you enjoy this. Any R/R is helpful, just please be nice about it, advice is more effective when it's presented kindly. Enjoy the story!

* * *

John was getting nervous. He had stayed up waiting for Safiya to return from 31 for a few hours, and it was already 10 at night. Her communicator was off, and it drove him nuts. All he could do was wait for her to come back to his place, where she had been staying since her attack three weeks ago. His tapped his thumb against the sheets, trying to watch TV to get his mind off of her absence. It had been his personal mission to make sure she was safe. Though she may not have particularly liked it, he limited how often he was away from her.

Safiya looked at her PADD and smiled. Her breath was heavy, as her heart raced. She slid the frozen tube in the shell, hearing it click into place. the flashlight in her teeth glanced over the peaceful face frozen in time. She had stayed long into the night to make sure she was alone. John would be so angry with her, she knew, but she couldn't risk her communicator blaring in the middle of her clandestine operation. She didn't want to argue with John over the proper ways of storage. The cryocase was sufficient as a standalone, hiding it in the warheads was just a way to get them off planet for the next part of their plan.

She replaced everything the way it was before she arrived, and slipped out of the weapons bay. She walked briskly with her PADD under her arm. As she turned the corner, she came face first with the Admiral

"A-Admiral Marcus, good evening." She spoke coolly, not interested in engaging in conversation.

"Kesi. It's nice to see you again. I haven't been in London for a while, haven't seen you for a while." He smirked. She hated the way he looked at her. "I'm sorry to hear about your attack, please, accept my condolences. I hope this never happens again. But, at least Addams is no longer in a position to hurt you." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She bit her tongue, not wanting to scream at him. "So, what are you doing here so late at night?" He looked her over.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that this program was going to interface properly with the warheads." She smiled.

"I thought they already tested that." He eyed her.

"No sir, they tested the software on the computers, but not on the rockets themselves. If the warheads aren't properly attuned to receive the commands from the computer, then you are going to be better off throwing the warheads out of the trash shoot and hoping they hit their target." She spoke, explaining, as she opened her PADD to show him. "It turns out, there is a small glitch in the interfacing with the warheads, so I am going to fix that, and hopefully it will not affect how it interfaces with the computer system." She smiled.

The admiral just nodded, taking in the information. "Kesi, I'll be taking a few people off planet to tour the building port for the newest ship. Understand, this is an experimental ship, but, I think it would be interesting for you. As soon as the ship is built, we will be moving many people there to work and install on board. You'll basically be living there for a while." He looked at her, hoping to see her excitement to finally go off planet in Star Fleet.

She looked distant, thinking about how fun that would be, how amazing it would be to finally see Jupiter so close. "I would enjoy that, Admiral." She smiled softly.

"Well, it's late, go home. That's an order." He pointed to her sternly, and left her in her spot.

* * *

The door slid open quietly, but it was enough to get John up from the bed. Safiya was setting her things down on the edge of the couch when John appeared.

"Where were you?" He glared. "I've been calling you, and waiting for you all night, you never told me you were going to be this late. Where. Were. You." his voice was firm, hard, and angry.

"John, I was enacting our plan. I'm sorry, I couldn't have my communicator on. If you would have called while I was incognito, you may have blown my position." Her eyes were wide, a small pout coming across her lips. "Warhead 9 is loaded with a cryocase." She lowered her voice, looking into his eyes.

John sighed, running his hands through his hair before walking to her. "I just get worried when I don't know where you are." He hugged her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I was thinking, however, about my staying here." She began to speak. "I don't want to overstay my welcome. I think it may be time for me to return home soon." She sighed, but felt his hold tighten briefly.

"Your stay is never too long." He stroked her cheek, seeing the swelling was gone, she looked like herself again, save for the glimmer of hurt that lingered in her eyes. He hated how her normally shimmering green eyes had been dampened by that event. She smiled into his hand, and stepped back.

He watched her get ready for bed getting in a tight tank top and her panties, leaving him to stare after her, unable to be upset. His eyes roamed her body as she brushed her teeth and her hair. Her voluptuous rear begging for his hands, but he had to hold back, biting his thumb. He could feel himself harden in his briefs, following her body around the room. She moved to the kitchen, grabbing some water, leaning against the counter as she drank. She felt comfortable with her body around John, and enjoyed the freedom of walking around his home in her pajamas.

She caught his gaze, as he stood there, hard, watching her. "Hi, did I do something wrong?" She asked, suddenly feeling guilty, as she lowered her glass.

John had no words for her, only a gentle kiss upon her lips, to tell her what he was thinking, but he was apprehensive, not knowing if she would reciprocate, or if she was still closed up. Surprisingly for him, her lips puckered in return, her fingers running across the back of his neck, deepening their lips embrace. John lifted her onto the counter, her legs wrapping around his waist, as he massaged her sides, parting his lips, asking for her tongue. He kissed her neck, pulling her torso in closer, his kiss going lower, across the small scars left by Addams.

She moaned softly, feeling the electricity of his lips on her skin. She imagined his lips so many times, but never thought he would feel so good. Her head fell back, allowing him access to her neck, his hands on her back, pulling her in close. She felt him grind into her hips, feeling his length against her. This sudden feeling caused her to jump, wanting him from between her legs. "I-I'm sorry, John, I am enjoying this, but, please understand I am still nervous. I've never done this before... Willingly." She blushed, looking down, she wasn't trying to give him the wrong ideas, but, the feeling of his hard cock reminded her of Addams.

"If you are not ready, then I will not push you. I am simply happy to have my lips upon you, if you would have that." John rubbed her thighs, speaking hoarsely into her ear. She nodded, resting her forehead against his. He chuckled, kissing her forehead, and carried her into the room, where he would spend the night tasting her upon his lips.

* * *

The Officers Ball had arrived. Though Janet was bummed about Addams, she kept her hope up to have a good time at the festivities.

The December air was frigid, causing Safiya to curl into John tighter. "Mm, you really need a fireplace." She whispered as John moaned, pulling her into him. "I'll think about it." He said lazily, not interested in waking up, and not interested in letting her up. "We have to get up John, the formal is today." She pushed against him gently.

"I don't HAVE to get up." He growled, burying his head into her neck. "I could just keep you here in bed with me all day, kissing you." He smirked. Safiya was afraid he actually would, as over the last week, he had developed quite a taste for her, wearing out her lips by the end of the night. "But, I am also interested in what you are going to grace me with, so I will let you get up." He sighed, rolling back over, letting her go.

Safiya met up with Janet for breakfast, leaving John to sleep in, a rarity for him. Their day was going to consist of getting hair and nails done, and then getting dressed to go to Dover. The two women were going to go together, meeting their dates, (as now, Safiya was going with John) at the formal. Janet ate her pancakes, excited.

"Well, we can at least have a drink on the way out there. I ordered us a limo." She smirked. "I will definitely make sure that we have drinks." Janet rubbed her hands together. "Now, it's eleven. I say we go, get showered, then get our nails done. From there we should get our hair done, you know, let our nails dry properly, we can go back to my place, get dressed, and be on the way!" That was the plan.

Safiya just had her nails cleaned up and painted with white tips. Janet made sure hers were scarlet, always being in favor of bold colors. Their toes were made to match as they waddled their ways to the second floor of the salon. "I feel like a goose!" Janet squealed, already divulging in the champagne that was provided. Safiya laughed, watching as Janet purposefully stuck her rear out and puckering her lips to look like a goose.

"I really don't know how to do my hair." Safiya sighed, flipping through the magazines. She didn't like being done up so. Janet being Janet, wanted the most opulent styles they had to offer. She had a long braid set to the side, adorned with gold and silver leaves. Safiya settled on what appeared to be a sloppy bun, allowing her curls freedom, yet still ensuring a formal look. Her hair was pinned in place with rhinestone pins of various colors.

Back at Janets flat, they opened their dress bags and displayed their outfits. She was tipsy, but able to place her makeup. It was not Safiyas style, thats for sure. Bold eyes, and heavy blue gray eye shadow was off putting, but it would seem James liked it. In the end, it didn't look so terrible on Janet, it just wasn't something that Safiya would have put on her own face. Janet was able to rock that burlesque style. Her own makeup was very light, highlighting her eyes more than anything. Eyeliner, mascara, and light eye shadow was all she really needed, plus her pink gloss, she could never leave her pink gloss behind on a night like this. The two women appeared as polar opposites.

* * *

John stood with Admiral Marcus and James T. Kirk, waiting for his date. He supposed now they were dating, though they never spoke of it officially. He had arrived early with the Admiral to oversee the setup and to discuss the progress of S31, for his part of it anyways. The Admiral kept him close, as people began to trickle in, and the sunlight began to fade. The white paper lanterns strung up under the large tent allowed plenty of light as the sun faded. There was a grand alabaster staircase where the guests entered, and John kept his eyes glued there, hoping to see Safiya sooner than later.

"She must be something special." Kirk sidled up next to him, taking a swig of his drink.

"I don't take your meaning." John barely offered him a glance. Kirk pointed his drink towards the entry.

"You've barely kept your eyes off of those stairs. I'm assuming you are waiting for a woman, and with that look, I am guessing that she is something special." Kirk elbowed Johns arm playfully, but John was in no mood to satisfy this young ones curiosities. Who he was waiting for was no concern of James', and he had no need to convince himself or any others of her exclusiveness.

"She is, beautiful, yes. You will see as she comes in with your date, just how little one can compare to her." He turned his head slowly to Kirk, who strained to keep a smile, picking up on the insult in his voice.

"Well, we will wait and see about that." Kirk swallowed, ready to bet on it.

"Well, you won't be kept waiting." John allowed a small sigh, seeing Safiya and Janet at the top of the stairs.

"I stand, so, very corrected..." Kirk swallowed, watching the two women. Janet was bold, outgoing, her crimson lips and nails matching her red dress. The halter dress sparkled with its sequins, the neckline was low, threatening to expose her bosom, the back was near nonexistent, and a high slit up the thigh nearly came up to her hip. She commanded attention as she walked the stairs waving like a practiced beauty queen, but she was not the attraction.

To her right, with a small smile and blushed cheeks, stood Safiya. Some of her natural loose curls gently brushed her long neck. Her pale lavender dress with its sweetheart neckline hung to her body perfectly, flowing freely from her hips, brushing the floor and trailing behind her. She held a small silver clutch, but was rather unadorned compared to Janets jewelry. She smiled when she caught Johns gaze, making her way gracefully down the stairs towards him. Jim also followed her, unaware of his own date who was coming towards him.

"James, honey! I'm so glad you are here!" She wrapped her hands around his neck, now taller than him in her strappy stilettos. Safiya preferred her slippers, they allowed her to feel barefoot without actually being so. "So, James, sweetheart, this is Safiya, the one I've told you about. And this is John, he works with us." She gestured to each person respectively.

James bowed down, grabbing Safiyas soft hand, and kissing her knuckles gently, perhaps a little longer than he should have, as John cleared his throat. "It is quite lovely to meet you, Ms. Safiya." He smirked with a seduction in his voice. He turned to John and shook his hand to appease his date, even though he knew John already from earlier.

The other three already knew one another, and so introductions were unnecessary. Janet and James walked ahead to their table, but John held Safiya back. "You look, truly amazing tonight." John kissed her hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of her hands. "I just hope I will be able to behave here, my stunning one, because when we get home, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you." He purred into her ear, causing her smile in anticipation.

John held his hand at the base of Safiyas back as they walked about, mingling with the guests. She carried herself with pride and confidence, like a regal woman as she shook hands and made small talk with brass.

"Safiya, my my, and how are you this evening?" Admiral Marcus approached the two, a middle aged blonde on his arm.

"Admiral, a good night to you." She gave a nod to him, a small smile across her lips. "How are you this evening?" She engaged. John looked around, sipping his champagne.

"I'm good, Safiya, have you met my wife?" He gestured to the woman beside him and smiled.

'If only she knew' Safiya smirked, greeting her.

They swapped conversation for a moment before the Admiral led his wife away to mingle with some other guests.

"Would you like to sit down?" John spoke into ear, realizing that she had not had a moment to sit since she arrived.

"That would be nice, thank you. Yes." He led her to the table where Janet and James sat.

* * *

Their conversation was easy going that night, as they enjoyed champagne, John sitting closer to Safiya watching the eyes following her. Janet had left sometime in the middle to mingle. Out of curiosity, John got up to retrieve them more champagne. Safiya looked around, giving James a pleasant smile.

"So, you work in...?" He tried to learn something about her, other than the general conversation, still blissfully unaware of the existance of S31.

"Oh, I work with the Admiral, in programming. I hear you are a captain, you look very young, you must be quite skilled." She offered interest.

"Well, in many ways, as Janet has learned." He winked at her. John stood staring about 75 feet away, but he could still hear their exchange.

"How fascinating for her." Safiya rolled her eyes, not appreciating his sexual innuendo.

"Perhaps, later tonight, I can show you my talents." He moved to a closer seat.

"No thank you, besides, you have Janet to go home with tonight." Safiya wrapped her shawl around her shoulders tighter, looking around for John.

"She can watch... or join." He leaned in, reaching out to stroke her shoulder. She stumbled up out of her seat.

"You are repugnant. I already have someone who has offered to escort me home. If you are so unhappy with your own date, then that is your burden, but how dare you advance on me in such a vile way." She exclaimed. She left James sitting at the table, but he was not hurt long, as he followed his instincts to a few other women at the party.

Upset, She followed a lit path towards the cliffs. The stars twinkled overhead, and her breath fogging before her. She hated being treated like such a piece of meat, especially not from a man who was supposed to be dating her friend. But what the hey, they were a match, two lovers who couldn't stay in a relationship.

"I'm surprised you did not accept his advances." John held out a glass to her.

She scoffed, taking a large gulp. "Yeah right. James is disgusting. I can't believe the nerve of him. They should have sent him through charms school before becoming a captain." John held her close. "I just, ugh, he isn't my type. He is crass. Not gentle, or tender, or hard. He is still a boy." She shivered in the cold, the waves roaring beneath them.

"He is not like me." John whispered. She shook her head. He kissed her shoulder. They were far from the party, but could hear the live band tuning up. When they finished their drinks, Safiya turned into John, wrapping her arms inside his jacket, enjoying his warmth. "Did I tell you, how beautiful you are tonight?" John asked, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, looking into her eyes.

"It's snowing." Safiya smiled, seeing the white flecks standing out against Johns black hair. "I love the snow." She sighed, rarely having seen snow in her childhood. John leaned down, taking her lips, loving her so purely in that moment. "Greensleeves." She whispered, hearing the music from the tent flow towards them. She loved hearing the song as a child. John stepped back, holding one hand out, wrapping the other around her waist. She rested her arm on his elbow, and allowed him to lead her in a dance. Their eyes locked, he spun her and danced with her so passionately, the skirt of her dress flowing about them majestically.

She had never danced in such as manner as she had with John in that moment. She felt like a princess of old, at a royal ball or gala, whose prince had come to sweep her off of her feet. Sho came to save her from everything bad in her life. But this was John Harrison. This was a man who was ferocious and unyeilding when need be.

John looked down at the woman in his arms, and realized his overwhelming desire to protect her. She had broken a piece of herself off into his heart, and there it festered until he accepted it. When the Admiral asked him to work with his advanced programming, he never thought he would fall so deeply. His peoples emotions were strong, and their love was just as savage as their hate.

Their moment was interrupted by yelling coming from the tent. "You do NOT have to push me out. I don't HAVE to leave!" She heard a woman yelling.

"Janet?" She looked confused to John, and they both hurried back to the tent. Janet was being escorted up the stairs, James taking her, as she stumbled. "But, I wasn't done." She whined, her makeup smudged. She hiccuped, as James hailed the limo.

"That's my ride" Safiya pouted, looking to John.

"It's alright, we can leave." He rubbed her arm, as they got into the limo with Janet and James,and it was better, as he was ready to leave and have her to himself.

It was a long ride home, between Janet being drunk and upset, James trying to be a reasonable date, but still clearly wanting Safiya, and John trying not to rip James vocal chords out. Safiya, rested her head on Johns shoulder, holding his hand, as he rubbed hers with his thumb.

James and Janet spent half of the ride making out frivolously and the other half dipping into the liquor cabinet while she cried and got angry.

They dropped off Safiya and John at Johns place, and waved the other two goodbye. They were quiet on the lift, until the door closed securely behind them.

John dipped her back, kissing her neck tenderly. "I have been wanting to do this all night." He moaned into her neck. Her breath hitched, feeling her body responding to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying his touch. He was gentle with her, exploring her body tonight with his lips as if it were the first time all over again, and it drove her nuts.

The snow continued to fall heavily outside as they made their way to the bedroom. The wall on the far side was programmed to a one way window, where they could watch the snow fall in the streetlamps in the distance without being watched. John removed his jacket and shirt, placing it on the chair, and watched as she reached behind her, unzipping her dress. It fell to the ground in a lavender pile. She shook out her hair, removing the pins that held it.

John took a deep breath, pulling her into a deep embrace.

"John." She mewed, looking up into his eyes. "John, I'm ready."

* * *

A/N: So, I know I have mostly been building their relationship, sorry about that. Next chapter I plan on some story progression, and a little bit o crazinesssss! Okay, well, please, enjoy this chapter.


	7. Of Love and Loss - RW

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys works.**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I decided to put this chapter up tonight because I think ya'll have been waiting for a little Khan nooky, and besides, it puts the story back into focus. Plesae R/R, reviews are always welcome. It's a little shorter, but I think it says enough.

* * *

John ached at her words. She was finally ready, and he had been patient for her body. She stepped back, removing her underwear, standing before John to let him take in her body. His breath grew heavy, as he felt himself grow, feeling restricted by his pants. He fixed that problem, removing his shoes and bottoms, taking her close to him. He pressed his firmness into her hip, allowing her to feel how ready he was, the affects of her body on his.

"Are you sure?" He breathed heavily, his hands outlining her breasts.

"Yes John." She smirked. "Now, please, take my body before I lose my resolve." She moaned, giving a soft laugh. His teeth gently nipped at her neck. He picked her up and gently lay her on the bed, kissing her, rubbing her sides. Her apex was hot against his hilt, feeling her radiating heat against his skin. He reached down, gently rubbing her sensitive bud, feeling her grow increasingly wet. She moaned beneath him, squirming, wanting him, but not knowing how to handle the new sensations. He kissed her breasts, as her chest puffed, her breathing irregular from the pleasure.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, but it will hurt." He warned, kissing her cheeks. She nodded, as he grabbed himself and repositioned between her knees. He started slowly, entering just the tip, slowly thrusting deeper until he filled her walls. She grimaced, stretching herself to accommodate his size. He held her knees to his sides, and began rocking inside of her, enjoying every fleshy velvety crevice of her temple. Her moans permeated the air, as a tear slipped down her temple.

"I'm sorry, I can't make it hurt any less." He soothed into her neck.

"I'm not tearing from pain, it's solely from pleasure. Please, don't stop. You feel amazing." Her hands roamed through his hair before gently scratching up his back. He pressed himself to her chest, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

"John, please, don't stop." She whined against him.

"Khan." He groaned. Pulling back to look at her. She looked confused.

"My name, my love, is Khan." He repeated, slowly rubbing her lips with his thumb. She nodded in understanding, knowing he would have to explain it to her later. But for now, he wanted her to be taken by Khan, not John.

Their legs were tangled as he continued his sensuous pace, not wanting to take her too fast, feeling her spot, his tip stroking it over and over.

Her moans increased, and her back began to arch. It was as though a thousand stars were exploding behind her eyes, as she tightened around his length, her hips bucking into him uncontrolled. She erupted in muffled screams, her clit shivering in pleasure, her body erupted in goosebumps. Her walls were slick with fulfillment, as he continued his pursuit of satisfaction.

Eventually his thrusts became irregular, and his breath ragged. Khan pulled her in close, spilling himself into her with a guttural cry. They lay together, still tangled as they caught their breath. There were more encounters that night of each others bodies, and they slept well into the morning.

* * *

It was late February now. A snowstorm had taken London by surprise, crippling the city. The two lovers worked from their living room, sipping tea, happy to be warm inside.

"Tonight, I will be going to 31. It should be empty with this weather, so I can place the rest of my crew in the torpedoes." He took her hand, as she looked over an underwrite.

"That sounds good, just, be careful." She squeezed his hand gently. "If we are lucky, we can get them in without a hitch." She kissed his knuckle.

"No, Safiya. You will not go with me." He pulled her closer to him. "If I get caught, then I alone will go down. I need you to remain to save and revive my crew. Besides, I would not forgive myself should you be hurt." He smiled down at the woman who curled perfectly in his lap.

"I understand, Khan, just, please, make sure you don't get caught." She purred. He still enjoyed his true name rolling off of her talented tongue.

They made love to one another that day, Safiya taking the reigns, holding him down, wanting him to fill her, knowing that if tonight did not go well, this may be their last encounter. She reveled in making him moan and squirm the way he would do to her. Khan allowed her to cuddle afterwards before getting ready for his mission. She wore one of his larger button up shirts, halfway buttoned, and held him from behind as he straightened himself in the mirror.

"Khan, I- I'll miss you." She sighed, not wanting to let him go. He scooped her up, holding her tightly before setting her down again, taking her lips for one last deep kiss.

"I'll be back, don't worry. If I'm not, you know the plan." He nodded. He knew he had to leave. If he didn't leave now, and break himself away from her shining green eyes, he would never leave.

Just as Khan thought, 31 was nearly empty. A few stray souls wandering around posed no threats. Swiftly, he made his way down to the weapons bay unopposed. His heart leaped when he saw his crew still frozen, happy they had not been destroyed. He set to work placing them in the torpedoes as Safiya had instructed him to. The last torpedo closed securely when the light flicked on.

"Well well, John Harrison." The Admiral stood there, leaning against the doorway to the bay. Khan walked to the middle of the room, surprised to see it was only the Admiral, no other protection. He could take him now, and be done with it, but then what would become of his crew? They would surely be confiscated and locked up secure, never to be given a chance at life again.

"You, you gave me a great idea. I ought to thank you." He smirked nastily, waving his finger at him. "I know you want to hide your crew, but you just hid them in the worst place imaginable." Khan clenched his jaw. "When those torpedoes are fired at Klingon worlds, I'll be rid of your crew, and we will finally break open the bag of war that's been threatening us." He smirked. "That is, if I even wait that long to destroy them." He walked closer to Khan.

"I must also say, thanks for keeping Kesi distracted. You did a much better job at it than I initially thought you would." Khan shook his head.

"I never meant for her to aid such a monster." He spoke defiantly.

"Oh, but whether you did or didn't, she managed to write the perfect program for these torpedoes. Here you are fucking around with the same woman that's going to be responsible for destroying your crew." The Admiral laughed at Khans face.

"I'll give you one chance, John, and you better take it." Marcus cracked his knuckles. "Get out of here John. Run away from here, and don't come back. You do that, and you can save your crew." Marcus' brow lowered as he stepped in closer to Khan. "You leave, and you can save Safiya. I'll make sure nobody comes back for her." He licked his lips.

Khan just nodded. "Of course." He spoke, making his way towards the door.

"Oh, John, one more thing. Thanks for taking care of Addams." He sneered. "If it weren't for you, I would have had to figure out another way to recover from our little agreement." Khan stopped mid-stride, turning his head to listen. "Oh, come on John, don't act like it's a big deal. Addams gets Safiya to drop her mission, and drop you, he gets promoted, and we are all happier. Unfortunately, it seems he didn't hold up his end of the bargain, but you... You John, took care of him for me. I'd even say that deserves some reward. So I've overlooked your recent... relationship with Lt. Kesi." He chuckled his eyes narrowing.

Had he known more about Khan, he would have known how deeply his emotions ran for Safiya. The news that the Admiral himself had a hand in her assault made his blood boil. His fists tightened, knuckles cracking, and all he heard in that moment was the pounding of his heart and the blood in his ears. He turned, locking eyes on the older man. "What John, are you doing to kill me now? What do you think will happen to your crew if you do? What will happen to Safiya?" He taunted.

Khan closed the distance between them, his fist making contact to the side of Marcus' jaw. Marcus stumbled back, spitting out a tooth, as Khan was on the attack once more. For an older man, the Admiral was quick on his feet. He laughed at the anger evident in Khans eyes. "Oh, come now, she is just a girl, she has no place in Star Fleet, I think you know that!" He yelled, his arms open to invite Khans wrath. Khan obliged, throwing punch after punch, the admiral only deflecting a few of them. It was in the blink of an eye that Marcus was on the ground and Khan was above him, rage in his face, his hair having fallen from its normal combed back position.

Blood spilled from the mans mouth and nose, as he let out a glowering laugh. "Your crew, John." He watched Khans fist stop midair. He had played right into the Admirals hand, violently assailing him, giving him no reason now to spare either his crew or his woman. He staggered back, running from the bay, running to her.

* * *

Khan stroked Safiyas hair as she slept. She was gentle and peaceful, holding his pillow. A quick note told her everything that she needed to know, but yet, not enough at once. With a gentle kiss upon her brow, he was gone.

* * *

Though he was, in essence, gone, Khan was never really out of the picture. From a painful distance, he kept an ever watchful eye over her. She still slept at his home which he monitored. He watched her many nights rolling around, holding his pillow, unable to sleep well. Some nights she would sit up crying, just wanting to feel him one more time, not realizing how cold a bed could be now that she had shared it with someone she care for so much.

A few weeks after Khan had left, he stopped seeing her at his home. He no longer watched her sleep at night. She never showed up there. She never even showed up to her own home. The worst thought came over him. A profound pain cloaked his heart, as he realized that the Admiral must have made good on his word, and now everything had been taken from him. 31 stood void of his family, no torpedoes, no cryocases, no Safiya.

It was then Khan vowed he would return the favor to the good Admiral, to ensure he shared pain and ache that he knew so well, even if it killed him.


	8. Kronos

**I do not own nor profit from star trek or Gene Roddenberrys creations.**

* * *

A/N: Because this is a more movie based chapter, I am going to skim through the movie based details. If you've seen the movie, you know what happens, and I don't think you need me to recall the events in detail.

* * *

James Kirk had barely been back on planet when there was an explosion at the Kelvin Memorial Archives. It was the last thing he really needed to deal with, after having lost his captaincy, his ship, his crew. He hadn't kept in contact with Janet after their final tryst in December, but his mind usually turned to Safiya, who captivated him from first glance. He made his way to the Daystrom Conference Center, not knowing this would be the last time he would see his friend and Captain, Admiral Pike.

* * *

Khan confiscated a small artillery craft, designed specifically for the destruction of Star Fleet Command. He struck a deal with a desperate man, a life for a life. His daughters life for his own. He was reluctant to oblige, but being the only option left, he took it. Very few knew that the Archives was really a face for Section 31, only those who worked in 31 knew it was there. His disheartened victim however, was a member of 31, and had access to the station that was home to 31.

That bombing led to the meeting that Khan would be, attending, for lack of a better word. Star Fleet Brass would be in attendance, and one strike, one attack, was all Khan would need to kill the head. '_Kill the head and the body will die.' _Safiya would say sometimes, whenever she would see corporate heads taken down. She said once that it was first said in a sports game, but whenever she said it, she reminded him of a pirate captain plotting against a rival, or of Napoleon Bonaparte, a great leader from earths history.

Safiya. His body and heart ached for her, and it killed him every night, going to bed without her body nestled comfortably into his. The jasmine of her hair, her silky hair that he loved running his fingers through. The feeling of her fingers dancing across his skin, her lips leaving delicate kisses across his shoulders, his chest, his back. The way her tongue would flick across his most sensitive spots. He sighed, his heart beating faster in its own agony. He would never see her again, feel her again, smell her again, hold her again. But he would get his revenge tonight, for he had nothing to live for now.

He commenced his attack, firing into the room where the command sat. His primary target was Admiral Marcus, but anybody was a fair game right now. The quick thinking of James Kirk sabotaging his craft successfully ended his attack. He quickly punched in the coordinates for the one place he didn't think they would follow him. Where he had set up a small base to plot his attack. Kronos was barely inhabited, with lots of room to go unnoticed. Of course, he wouldn't have cared if they followed him now, because the Klingons would destroy the remainder or Star Fleet, and for all he cared, they could destroy Earth.

* * *

News of the attacks quickly circulated around the world, and to the outposts. Any news or whereabouts of John Harrison came with a hefty prize. It wasn't the prize of money that James wanted however, it was revenge. It was to see him dead, just as Admiral Pike was. He had taken two things now, that he cared for. James approached Admiral Marcus, requesting reinstatement to captain, and to have his ship and crew back to hunt that bastard to the ends of the galaxy.

"You'll be doing this mission off the radar." Admiral Marcus spoke. He fingered at the star fleet models on display.

"That is fine by me Admiral, I just want to avenge the death of Admiral Pike." He insisted, not caring about rules now.

"I've got a payload for you to use against him, and an officer that I think will be an asset to your mission." Marcus smirked.

The Captain and his first officer were dismissed, and the wheels in Marcus' mind were turning wildly.

* * *

The captain boarded the shuttle to the Enterprise in conversation with his first officer, his doctor assessing him. He was going over the plans with Spock, listening as Spock insisted against using weapons against Kronos, preferring to apprehend John and return him to Earth to stand trial for his crimes.

"Captain Kirk, Carol Wallace, reporting for duty as Science Officer." A short haired blonde introduced herself, catching the lustful eyes of the captain. "I just transferred to the Enterprise." She showed him her credentials, much to the chagrin of Spock, who was currently science officer. Carol sat down, but James was interrupted again. This time, it was Leonard who was taken back.

"Captain, Safiya Kesi, reporting for duty direct orders from Admiral Marcus." She still wore her 31 black uniform, as she passed her orders to the captain. Leonard's eyes were fixated on this new woman, as were James', not believing his stroke of luck. Now that John was not in the picture, perhaps he would have a chance. Perhaps he could use this now as a way to get back at John, stealing his woman, and rubbing it in his face the sweet love he made to her opulent body.

Spock picked up on his captains and medical officers reaction to her, as she took her seat across from Carol. She already hated Carol. She looked like her father in many ways. However, she would need to be cordial in order to survive this ordeal. Her first look at the Enterprise made her gasp. "Your first time space side?" Leonard sat beside her, looking out the window with her. Safiya nodded. "You'll get used to it, don't worry." He patted her shoulder. Boy she sure hoped so.

Safiya stayed in her room as often as she could until they were at Kronos. Her few adventures out about the craft led her to the storage bay, where she counted 72 torpedoes. Jim had been ordered to use them on Kronos, a disastrous mistake if he actually did. She recalled the sequence to deactivate and thaw their contents. She was satisfied that they were all there, happy that her plan was coming together for right now.

* * *

The Captain came to her room the evening they approached Kronos. She had just woken up from a nap when she heard him knock. "Enter." She called, taking part in her stretching routine. Jim walked in, and sat backwards on a chair at her table watching her stretch. "How can I help you Captain?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Maybe I just want to come check you out." He smirked, giving her the famous smile of Captain Kirk. She was unaffected, for no smile compared to Khans. "However, here is the deal. The admiral expects us to obliterate Kronos with John Harrison still on it." He sighed, watching her bend at the hip, touching the floor, her forehead touching her knees, unaware she had foreknowledge of these plans.

"After much discussion with my first officer, I have decided to bring him back to stand trial." He breathed, still unsure if this was the best idea. "I am sending down a landing party, and I want you to be on it. If anything, perhaps John won't get dangerous seeing a familiar face that he appreciates." He eyed her, gauging her reaction to the offer. She was not too eager or too disinterested, which set him at ease. "We will be leaving in about 20 minutes, so I suggest you get dressed and meet us down in the docking bay, and no uniforms. If we get caught by Klingons, we don't need ties to Star Fleet." He slapped the table, leaving her to change.

She chose a light V-neck sweater with her long leather jacket that accentuated her waist, a pair of skinny jeans and combat boots. It was an outfit that John used to enjoy seeing on her. She pulled her ponytail over her left shoulder, and left for the bay. Jim did a triple take as he assessed her attire. She looked dangerous as she stalked towards the group, her fists partially covered by leather fingerless gloves.

"Wow, Safiya, you look different." Jim swallowed, as she definitely did not look like the sweetheart that he met once upon a time at a winter dance. She looked as intimidating as a Klingon as her jacket swayed behind her. He caught the glint of metal on her fists, noticing spikes sticking up from her knuckles. "Those aren't exactly regulation, are they?" He smirked. She eyed him, her smokey eyes glaring, but dripping with unadulterated sex appeal.

"I am not going on this mission for regulation, now am I, Captain?" She spoke with a gravelly voice. It was the sultry voice that drove Khan nuts in bed, when she would command him. They boarded the confiscated vessel that would take them to the surface of Kronos, nobody saying anything else to her, as she set her head back, waiting to land.

* * *

Naturally, their presence did not go unnoticed by the Klingons, as a patrol party had been scouting the area. After short pursuit, they were outnumbered, three ships to one. They set down, not wanting to engage in a battle they wouldn't be able to win. Spock analyzed their chances of escape, but Nyota begged Jim to let her talk to them in klingon, to hopefully talk their way out of the situation. She was granted leave, and the remaining fleet crew sat close to the windows, peering out to scope out the situation. A very short verbal transaction took place, before the Klingon became aggressive, grabbing her roughly by the chin, reaching for a dagger in his boot.

That was there the rest of them came in. Phaser fire blasted through the Klingons, but they were severely outnumbered, and in terms of fighting prowess, outmatched. Safiya ran out, feeling emboldened, as she fought hand to hand with a Klingon who was ready to drive a knife through Spocks neck. They gave what good fight they had, but it was not enough. The tides turned in their favor as another figure fought gracefully, like a dance, cutting through the Klingon armada like a sharp knife through soft cake.

By the time the Klingons were dismantled, Jim, and Nyota were struck down in awe. Spock was able to keep enough wits to retain a weapon, but their help shot it from his hand. "How many are there?" He demanded. "The torpedoes, how many are there?" He was anxious in his response, not believing that after so long, they had not been destroyed.

"Seventy Two." A voice rang out. A sweet melodious voice that gave Khan shivers. He turned to face Safiya, whose jacket blew in the wind, her curls tickling at the corner of her lips. She held his gaze, as his heart pounded in his chest. She was there.

"I surrender." He threw down his weapon, allowing himself to be cuffed and assaulted by Jim. Nyota let it slip that Jim was captain, not that Khan didn't already know from their last encounter. Safiya sat beside him, ensuring he was strapped in. She was the only one that was able to really get close enough without issue. He smelled jasmine again, and he took a deep breath, not knowing what he was feeling. She dressed now as though she was meant for him, to be by his side. Her fighting, something she must have acquired from him.

Watching her savagery did a number on him. It made his spine tingle, and his length harden, wanting to take her in the middle of a heated angry fury, but here and now was not the time, nor the place, and his wanton need went unattended.


	9. Changes

AUTHORS NOTE:

So, I have gone back over my mental diarrhea, and have made quite a few changes to the chapters.

1) I took out the elemental part. I had an idea for that, but went to bed, slept on it, and lost it, so now it doesn't really have any role to play in the plot.

2) She isn't much of a pacifist now.

3) when she goes to the desert with John, she talks to her mom again, gets some background info of Safiya's home/culture.

There are a few other changes that have been made, and I will be editing the unpublished chapters.

Thank you all for reading, and I appreciate your support :)


	10. A Deepest Touch

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys works**

* * *

A/N:I know here I am getting away from the ID storyline, but hey, this is why its a FF.

* * *

Safiya crept down to the holding cells when she was sure the captain was asleep. The negligent guard was sleeping peacefully at his desk, as Safiya walked by softly.

"Khan." She breathed, catching his attention. He sat upright on his cot, not expecting her to be there, but there she was, back to wearing the clothes that made her look like the gentle soul he knew, a long sleeved tight shirt, and baggy sweatpants that he recognized as his own, before she shrunk them down accidentally. But it was okay, because in all honesty, they looked better on her. She placed her hand on the glass and smiled.

"I missed you." She whispered, placing her head on the glass. A tear falling from her cheek.

"I missed you, but I am back now." He spoke gently, placing his hand where hers was placed.

"Khan, I think I've become more like you." She chuckled softly. "Tonight, my thoughts of peace were gone, just anger, rage, desire, and all I could think of was tearing down every wall that stood between me and you." She looked into his eyes, knowing he was so close, and yet still so far.

"And yet here I have become more like you." He murmured, trying to keep his voice low. "I can admit to myself how much I care for you, and now, I can admit it to you. But how I thought I lost you, that Admiral Marcus had killed you."

"What do you mean? Why would he kill me?" She questioned him. They both sat down, as Khan told her more of his conversation with the Admiral.

Tears of anger sprang to her eyes. "John, I, I don't know what to say. I never thought he would do that to me." She sighed. "I hate him, Khan. I hate him." She shook her head.

"As do I, but leave that to me, Safiya. My hands are already stained, let me be the one." He begged. She could only oblige.

"Khan, I've got to get back, but, I will be back for you." She sighed, not wanting to leave him, but knowing she had to for the sake of their plans. She was angrier now than she ever had been, hearing of Marcus' treachery.

* * *

They were out there, stuck on a nearly dead ship, with no way of warping back to Earth without causing serious damage to their nearly fried warp core. Safiya walked the bridge, her mind traveling back to the portable transwarp beaming device that John had used to take her home.

Home.

That is where she was going to go once they were back on Earth. She would if she could at least. Who knows. Maybe when they get home, they will be wanted criminals, or maybe they will be returned home in body bags? Who knows. The most she could do, was be thankful that she was at least on the same ship as Khan, though her bed was still cold.

Safiya was looking over one of the torpedoes once again, when Carol and Jim were walking through.

"I am pretty sure I can difuse the torpedoes, but it would be too dangerous to do here on board." She spoke animatedly, Jim following behind. "I mean, I am a weapons specialist, but these are a bit strange to me." She turned to him, smirking seductively.

Safiya stepped towards them. "Captian, if I may interrupt." Safiya stepped forward, her hands behind her back. "I think it may be of better choice if I were to diffuse the torpedo." Her voice was solid and firm.

"And, what would you know about these weapons?" Carol folded her arms across her chest and cocked her neck, clearly unhappy with this intrusion. "Aren't you some... computer programmer?" She scoffed.

"Aye, that is correct." Safiya kept her voice tender, knowing that too much emotion in her voice would betray her and reveal her growing hatred for this woman. "However, I am the one that created the programs for these rockets, and would be the most viable option in disengaging them." She gave a sideways glance to Jim. He approved, allowing more time to be close to Carol.

"Don't worry Kesi, I'll be sending you down with the steadiest hands on the ship." He smirked.

Safiya and Bones landed on a nearby planetoid with their payload. Safiya actually enjoyed Bones' nervous flirting, finding it sweet. Khan was not really the flirtatious type. He was more of a "I want you, and I'll pursue you." You were drawn to his strength, not his humor. They spoke about general things, of Bones' divorce, which he seemed pretty open about, to their jobs in Star Fleet.

"Bones, you can stay on board if you want. It doesn't take much to disable this thing." She smirked over her shoulder as he held a large case of tools. "But you are more than welcome to watch." She pointed her head towards the bomb. She played with a multi-vice as he followed her. With very little effort, she had popped the panel, and began typing in an override. The case hissed as it opened the rest of the way, revealing its live contents.

"My god, Jim, you've gotta see this." Bones spoke, awestruck.

* * *

She took it that Khan had explained everything to Jim, now that he was aware of the cryotubes in the warheads. He began to refer to John as Khan, and seemed to have a softer heart, though stone can only soften so much. It was more of an understanding that he felt, Captain to Captain, for the love of his crew, and a willingness to go to the ends of the galaxy for them. They were the same, and yet so very different at once.

Because of Jim's nature, he was eventually coaxed into allowing Khan out of his holding cell, so long as he maintained a tracking device at all times. Jim had indeed saw himself in Khan, and it scared him, or empowered him. Jim still thought of Safiya though, and the thought of both him and Khan taking her at once had crossed his mind many times, that maybe Khan would be a good enough man to share.

However, even though he desired her, he also had Carol who caught his attention, and she appeared much more willing than Kesi.

In Jim's mind however, it was more likely that Khan could be an ally, as opposed to an enemy in a time like this. Though his trust wasn't 100%, he had a feeling that he would need to depend on him greatly before the end. He snapped the silver bracelet into place, staring into Khans eyes, reminding him of the terms of his release from the cell.

Khans first instinct as soon as he was left alone, was to find Safiya.

* * *

Safiya was laying in bed, looking out of her window into the dark depth at the edge of Klingon space. She wore Khans large button up shirt, halfway buttoned, just as she did the last day she saw him. She was deep in thought, not realizing her door had slid open. It wasn't until a hand began tracing up her thigh did she react. Gasping, she flailed her legs in hopes to kick her attacker, but her ankles were caught, and gently massaged.

"You have no idea, how much I have missed your body." Khan moaned, getting onto his knees on her bed, rubbing his cheek against her calves, sprinkling her legs with light kisses, letting her ankles dangle over his shoulder. Khan ran his hands down her thighs, fingering at her underwear. Safiya sighed in pleasure, as his fingers caressed her skin.

"Khan, I... Fuck I need you right now." She gritted, lifting her hips so he could slide her panties off. She was wet, thinking of the pleasure she was about to encounter, as she set her legs down, and began undressing the man. He sat there on his knees as she undid his top, pushing it off of his shoulders, delighting in his skin as she once had. Her fingers clawed at his pants, as he took her lips. Her fingers raked over his hard length, igniting a fury in him.

He made quick work of removing his pants, crawling to Safiya. She put a finger to his lips as he tried to kiss her. "Ah ah my dear. Tonight, I will not be rushed." She spoke, though Khan protested greatly. Safiya instructed him to his back, as her tongue trailed down his chest. her fingernails dragged down his sides, leaving red scratches in their wake. Khan grimaced, but enjoyed the thrill as it sent a lightning sensation through his body.

Her lips kissed around his hips, tickling him with her tongue, gently sucking and nipping at the sensitive spots. His breath hitched, his hand grabbing at her hair, his hips rolling forward into her. "Are you saying you are enjoying this?" She asked with a hint of aloofness.

"You know I enjoy this." Khan growled, propping himself up on his elbow, running his other hand down her cheek.

"What if I did... this?" She asked as she took a long lick up his shaft, flicking her tongue against the tip. Khan hissed inwardly, gritting his teeth.

"Or what if I did... this?" She wrapped her lips around the tip, gently sucking and flicking her tongue across it. She reveled in the pleasure that Khan derived from this treatment, knowing that going slow was only going to drive him up a wall.

She slowly began to move her hand back and forth, taking a little more into her mouth at a time until she could take no more. With the length that was left, she used her hand to stroke it, sometimes stroking his entire length, so she could look up at his face and see the pleasure scrawled across his features. His grip tightened on her hair as he began to thrust into her, moaning. He sat up, unable to contain himself, feeling himself release, his cock throbbing, as she looked into his eyes and swallowed.

"You, really know what pushes my buttons, don't you?" He reached down, stroking her chin. She nodded, as she went to her fridge for a drink to wash away his load.

"I know I have never done that before, but, I thought you might like that ending." She smirked, as normally she went to the bathroom to spit his load out into the sink and rinse. Khan just smirked at her, and motioned for her to come to him. Safiya straddled his hips, encouraging his length to harden again so they could have another round, but Khan kept pulling her up further. He didn't stop until her knees were on either side of his head, her core set above his lips.

In this way, he sated his appetite for her, as he sucked her bud, rolling it in his lips, his tongue graciously handling it, broken occasionally with long licks between her opening and her clit. Safiya placed her hands against the wall, her fingers desperately trying to grab onto something, but to no avail. Her hips rocked on his face, her hips and abdomen buzzed with a thrilling sensation. Her moans increased in frequency and loudness, her hips beginning to shudder. Khan took hold of her thighs, pulling her down onto his face harder, as her body snapped in ecstasy. Her head fell back, as her hips bucked against his mouth, she held her breasts, pinching at her nipples, unable to escape his grip.

She increasingly got louder as Khan gave her a second, and quickly a third orgasm with his tongue. By the time Khan had finished with her, she fell back limp, gasping for breath, her legs like jelly, as Khan wiped his mouth with a hand towel. He grinned to himself, seeing her go over the edge like that so quickly, gave him a sense of satisfaction. He looked down at his aching length again, ready to place it deep inside her body.

Her apex was glistening with her juices, her body still recovering, but Khan was impatient now. He slid himself between her thighs, looking into her emerald eyes. Her look of permission and he thrust himself into her. Her back arched as he filled her like he used to. She gripped his hair, her head back, as he pumped her body. After so long without him, feeling him was like the first time all over again. He rocked her body with obscene passion, lacing his fingers with hers, pinning her body down.

Safiya wrapped her legs around his hips, helping him push deeper into her. Her breath ragged once more as he took her body. His name rolled off of her lips with passion. She tried to take him over, but he held her hands fast against the bed. "No no, don't fight me, my love, just accept it as it comes to you." He whispered, his lips embracing her skin. She agonized under his affections, her body reeling with immaculate hunger.

Khan thrust his hips into her deeper, faster, feeling her walls clenching around him, signaling another orgasm for her. Her back arched high, and her legs squeezed him, her breath ragged and hitching.

"Khaaaaan!" She cried out, barely able to register anything else in her euphoria, other than his gorgeous eyes boring into hers, and his glistening skin as his jaw clenched, his orgasm building once more. He spilled into her body, holding her hands tightly, his forehead resting against hers. They shared kisses, as he softened inside of her. He fell to the side of her, pulling the blankets over them, as they faces one another.

"That was the best I've ever felt." Safiya breathed, smiling up to Khan.

"Well, don't think that it's over." Khan smirked, already thinking about the next way to take her body.

Safiya's thoughts turned to her mission, but the man here, in front of her, complicated everything. She had fallen so head over heels for this man. This dangerous man. This power hungry, genocidal dangerous man. He never mistreated her, and couldn't imagine that he ever would, but she had to remember of course, who this man was. The attacks that he had committed reminded her of of how close she was to danger, no matter how far she felt from it.

Khan ran his fingers through her hair, unaware of the dilemma going on in her head. To him, all he saw was the woman he wanted to be with, who seemed to understand him. He watched as she eventually drifted off to sleep, pulling her into him as he had done many times before.


	11. The Secrets That We Keep

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys creations.**

* * *

Safiya sighed as she looked over some transmissions they were recieving on the bridge.

"Captain, something is coming at us at warp." Sulu announced, remarking that it was not coming from Klingon space. In Jim's eyes, she saw the fear, and the understanding as he ordered shields up. The bridge was confused, but followed the captains orders, prepping the ship in a defensive position.

A large black ship dropped out of warp before them. The quickened heartbeats of the crew were nearly audible as nobody made a noise. All eyes were just focused on the unmarked vessel. All save for Safiya, who had watched a lot of this ship be built in the secret outpost behind Jupiter. She knew what advancements there were on board, and that it would be suicide to stay and fight. However, with such a badly damaged ship, it would be just as useless to run.

"Captain, that would be the Admiral." Safiya finally spoke, breaking the tension. The bridge looked towards her.

"Theyre hailing us sir." Sulu announced, and put the transmission on shipwide as ordered.

She watched the exchange, the admiral brash and bold, as the young captain refused to back down. He had no clue what he was getting into, but he was ready to fight for his crews freedom. Marcus made it clear to the captain that he had no intention of letting the Enterprise return to Earth. With that, the screen went black, and the devastation was written on Jim's face.

"I'm Sorry." He said quietly, unable to fathom letting down his entire crew. He only had one option left. Try to warp home. He commed Chekov who had been working in engineering, and confirmed that, it was possible to warp home, but would likely destroy the warp core in the process. It was a risk Jim was willing to take.

Safiya stabilized herself as they went into warp speed.

"Jim, you won't be able to outrun them." She said, hoping to catch the captains ear.

"What are you talking about?" We are at warp, they can't catch up with us." He breathed, as if trying to reassure himself.

"In a regular craft, he wouldn't be able to, but Jim, I worked on that ship, and I know they can catch up to us." She begged.

It was Sulu who confirmed her statements, as he was unable to fathom the readings he was getting, having never seen something like it so far. They were jacked around the bridge as they were shot out of warp speed.

Carol came running onto the bridge. "I need to talk to him, please, I can try to save the ship." She cried, as Sulu hailed the Vengeance. The admirals face appeared, as he looked upon his daughter. Carol begged her father to spare the crew.

"Please, dad, I don't believe that the man who raised me is capable of destroying an entire ship and her crew" A tear fell.

"I can." Safiya snapped, catching the attention of the Admiral.

"Well... Shit. I didn't realize you'd both be there. I was hoping this day would never come." He shook his head and sighed, his age showing on his face. Both Carol and Safiya were surrounded in gold rings. Carol screamed as she tried to run, but Safiya just stood there, waiting to be brought aboard the Vengeance.

* * *

Jim had just lost two of his crew to the Admiral, and he intended on getting them back. This was the moment he needed from Khan. To get him onto that ship, and to get him to that ships bridge so he could apprehend Marcus and bring him to justice.

It was with luck that Scotty had snuck onto that ship, and it gave Jim and Khan a fighting chance to capture the ship.

They prepped for their jump, ready to take back what they deemed as theirs.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Carol turned and came face to face with Safiya. She appeared livid.

"Why don't you ask the Admiral, Carol, since he is the one that brought us here." She spat, her arms quickly grabbed by a large man. "Get off of me, you don't have to manhandle me. I am more than capable of walking on my own merit. Asshole." She hissed at the guard on her arm. He let go, not wanting to make things worse, having orders not to harm them.

"Follow me." He instead instructed.

They were both led to the bridge, and they stood before Marcus. "Well well, my daughters. It's high time you met formally." He held his hands open, as Carols jaw dropped.

"But, daddy..." She began. She looked back and forth between Safiya and her father. "Why didn't you ever...?" She began, unable to fathom. "But, what about mum?" She choked.

"It wasn't my proudest moment, Carol, understand, but here, Safiya was born from my indiscretions, and she too, is my child just as much as you are." He held his hand up in explanation.

"Don't worry Carol, you will still be daddys little girl. That is a title I have no interest in stealing from you." Safiya held her arms across her chest, leaning against the back of the pilots chair.

"How long have you known?" She demanded, her voice getting higher.

"I've known since I was a child. My mother never lied to me about him. I never believed it until I found he barred me early entry. It gave him enough time for the statute of limitations to pass for his indecency." She threw a glare at Marcus.

"Yeah, but if it weren't for me, you would have never gotten into 8." Marcus sneered.

Carol looked back and forth, confused. "What is 8, dad?" Looking at her newfound sister with fear.

"Section 31 is like the secret service of Star Fleet." He began, tracing a stray pattern on the arm of his captains chair. "8, is more deep cover, a level of secrecy that very few people even know about." He gave a knowing look to Safiya. She made no move to deny his accusations.

"Wait, you would do that for her, but you wouldn't even let me in on this project?" Carol stammered angrily.

Before she could speak again, the door to the bridge burst open, sending Khan, Scotty and Kim storming in. The admiral was clearly beyond agitated at the point.

"I'm glad youre here Khan, I think there is something you should hear about your little sweetheart." Marcus laughed awfully. "The girl you've been sleeping with, Khan, my daughter, has something interesting to tell you about who she really is."

"Khan, it isn't what you think. I promise." She tried to recover herself, hoping he wouldn't totally hate her, but Scotty stunned him before she could do so. Khan fell to the floor, but Safiya was not sure he was totally out.

Jim was looking back between the two women and their father. "Wait, you mean... You... these two are yours?" He couldn't comprehend. They all nodded.

"Well, then I hate to do this in front of your daughters, but, you sir are under arrest for your crimes." He ordered, trying to stick to the point.

The admiral, of course, was in no mood to willingly turn himself over. "You'll have to drag my cold dead body out of this chair, boy." He growled.

"Careful Father, I just might do that for him." Safiya snarled, challenging her fathers threat. "I suggest you accept your fate. The way I see it, you have two options. You can either die here on your ship, or you can face the council."

Marcus' eyes darkened. "You would turn in your own father? After everything I have done to help your career? You wouldn't be HALF the woman you are today if it weren't for me!" He yelled, gripping the arms of his chair. "Everything that I have done."

"Yes, everything that you have done. Leaving me and my mother, then attempting to use her as leverage to get me to agree to being on this project." Safiya was pacing in front of him now, Khan laying still at her feet. "Then you sent Addams after me, father, how shameful."

"Thats a DAMN lie and you know it you little brat!" He stood up, pointing lividly at her.

"Bullshit! I never told ANYBODY who came after me! Not even the doctor who saw me! NOBODY knew save for one person." She squatted down, grabbing Khan by the hair to show the admiral his face. "One man knew who it was. It also doesn't hurt he clued me in on your admission." She set his head back down, and resumed her pacing. "You sent him to scare me away from Khan." She simpered.

"Well, little Safiya, so grown up, able to stand up to daddy, learn the truth. Since we are revealing all here, I'll fill you in." Marcus was back in his chair, the two now completely ignoring the rest of the bridge. "Khan is MY project, MY investment, and here you were getting too close, trying to take him away from me to take back to 8. I couldn't have that. Yes, I wanted you on my project to be close to you, have you under my command for once, but I see now that was a mistake. You think you are the only computer savvy person here in the fleet? Please, girl, you aren't the best. But you were enough to get the information I needed from Khan and his ship. It wasn't until after I paired you two together, that it came to my attention that you were supposed to be investigating him for 8. Addams, a fellow 8, told me all about it, and we struck a deal, yes, but it was to get you away from him. In the end, Khan eliminates Addams, and so I decided to let this play out, see where it would lead me. Good thing, since it was easy to lure him off of Kronos with you."

There, it was out. Her own father had sent a man to abuse her body. Perhaps it was a twinge of guilt in Addams heart that didn't let him go all the way that night. Khan had exacted his revenge. Forced to live his life as a vegetable, a shell of a man, neither dead or alive. But what does the Admiral care? He didn't have Addams as incriminating evidence anymore, and it led to Khans rather peaceful capture.

Had Jim knew the whole story in the beginning, he probably would have looked at Khan differently, though the sting of Admiral Pikes death still pained him greatly. It was a tough situation for Jim, but he knew before anything, that Khan and Marcus would both stand trial for the roles they played.

Khan moved quickly to disarm Scotty, having been aware for longer than he let on. "Here is what we are going to do." He growled. He hailed the Enterprise, as Spock spoke to him. "You will return my crew... and I will return yours." Spock weighed his options, hearing Khans plan on how he would kill the crew of the Enterprise. Spock, however, was confident, and agreed, allowing Khan to have the torpedoes.

Jim found himself on the Enterprise once more, just him, Scotty and Carol, no Safiya, no Marcus. He yelled at himself, should have having seen it. That he would have kept someone. The information of Admiral Marcus and of Safiyas true identity was nearly too much to take in. He made his way to the bridge to resume command, when Bones raced past him.

"Spock! We've got a huge problem! The cryotubes! They're gone!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I am coming to the end of the story soon, and more will be revealed about Safiya, don't worry. It may seem kinda scattered right now, and sorry for that, but hopefully, loose ends shall be tied soon.


	12. Back to Earth

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys creations.**

* * *

Khans eyes grew wide with excitement as he saw the torpedoes appear in the storage bay. "Finally." He whispered. Marcus was still frozen in fear standing near the back of the bridge.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you." Khan hissed. He stalked towards the older man, ready to kill. He grabbed his head, and began to squeeze. "You... Should have let me sleeep." He hissed.

"KHAN!" Safiya cried. "Don't, not this way!" She reached for Khans hand, and as if he were powerless, his grip lessened, and Marcus fell to the floor unconscious.

"Why, Safiya." Khan shivered in anger. His face was contorted in rage. "I should kill him for EVERYTHING he has done to me!" He held her head the same way he had held Marcus', but gingerly, question in his eyes.

"Khan, I need him alive. Please, I can't have you kill him." She begged.

"Why does it matter? Why should I even care, Safiya, what it is that YOU want, when here, you've been playing me like a pawn." A flash of danger came across his face.

"I never played you, Khan." She choked.

"Don't LIE Safiya! Is Marcus telling the truth? You were to investigate me? What, take me back to 8, and use me for their own experiments?!" He threw her away from him, unable to look into her beautiful eyes anymore. Safiya stumbled but caught herself on a console.

"Marcus is only partially correct." Her voice was low, trying to keep her hearts agony at bay. "8 had been trying to get eyes on this project ever since it came together." She held her stomach, trying to control the butterflies that that were flapping wildly.

"They planted the seed to have Marcus bring me on, but, I didn't realize he was going to bring my mother into it that day. That crossed the lines for me. But, alas, I was brought in, but from day one, I was meant to investigate the Admiral. When my superiors found out about the project, they wanted to learn more about you. They didn't realize how deep the Admirals treason was. On the surface, it was a new high tech fleet, but they would have never agreed to turning the fleet from exploration and science to military and conquest."

She hung her head, tears starting to come out. "Addams was one of ours, in 8, and it was false information that I was investigating you, to throw them off of my trail. Only my direct officer knew of the real plans. It was his jealousy, that drove him to try and drive that wedge between us, even if it meant he would never have me. As long as I didn't have you."

Khan listened hard, trying to find deception in her voice. He heard her work to suppress her tears so she could continue.

"Khan, you are the stick thrown into my bicycle wheel. Yes, 8 wants you, but I have the power now to try and protect you. If you kill the Admiral, Khan, I lose that power. I need to bring the Admiral back. Alive. James T. Kirk and his crew will need to be able to return alive, for the blood of an entire crew would fall to your hands from this point." She finally had the courage to look into Khans eyes.

He was pained to see her, knowing that a part of that pain came from his roughness, hurting more than just her physical being. She must have been thinking for so long how she was going to get her way in the end. At the end of the day, she would have to give up something, or rather, someone.

"What makes you think they won't have my head as soon as I step back on Earth?" Khan spoke lowly.

"I can't guarantee they won't try you for murder, Khan, but, I can at least talk to my commander."

"What makes you think your commander will listen to you?"

She looked down at Marcus. "Because he is also from Abydos. He was on the way to being an Elder, until he met Marcus, and enlisted in Star Fleet. I think that is why he wanted me in 8, to have something familiar. He took me under his wing personally from day one, as soon as he saw my name on the roster. He definitely took a personal interest in me, whether it was because of my father, or because of my home, doesn't mean much now. But I think, if I tell him more of you, and of your position, it is likely he may reduce or even waive many of your charges." She finished.

"You keep mentioning 8, Safiya. Elaborate, please." He moved closer to her.

"It's... Its a secret agency within the fleet. Many people work off the grid, hidden, you would never know an 8 if you met one, unless you knew them as an 8 already. We are near the end of the rabbit hole. There are a couple other deep sectors, though they generally specialize in certain areas. Khan, I don't want to give you up, I don't. I have been trying to figure out just how to get around this, but I just don't know."

"Walk with me." He took her arm as they walked down the storage bay.

Khan approached the torpedoes, excitement in his heart. "What is the meaning of this?!" He turned to her, yelling, grabbing her arms roughly.

"Khan-"She was thrust upon one of the torpedoes. The timer was flashing, stopped at 00:00:03.

"I get it... Did you mean to blow my crew apart? Destroy them?!"

"No, Khan, it's o-one of the safeguards... Without the proper sequencing, it won't detonate." She shivered, terrified by his anger, knowing this could very well be her last mission. "Only I know the sequence, otherwise, this torpedo is useless. It's to keep them safe."

Khan made quick work to open the torpedo, wanting to evacuate his crew, but came face to face with emptiness.

She knew she would be blamed for this, so she did the only thing she could think of while he was registering these events through his anger. She ran.

The bridge was the only decently secure place from Khans fury as she hailed the Enterprise.

"Jim! Jim!" She cried, seeing the somber crew. "Tell engineering to enter this code into the manual override console. I don't have much time. Ready?" She looked around, hoping she at least had enough time for this.

"Shipwide." Jim told his comms. "Can you hear me Chekov? I'm sending you an override code." He called, Chekov confirmed.

"Alright, in the manual override console, enter this code: A59gt4breset23011nc1701". Your systems are going to go off, don't worry, they'll come back, get to earth ASAP!" With that the connection was terminated, as she waited to face Khan.

* * *

"Safiya, if you do not open the bridge, the consequences will be... Severe." Khan drew from the lift.

"Only if you hear me out first." She called, hoping to receive some sort of reason from him.

"I won't make guarantees, now OPEN UP!" He banged loudly on the door.

Safiya drew a deep breath, and silently said goodbye to her mother, though she would never hear her. With the push of a few buttons, the door slid open, and in infiltrated the man that could take her life in the blink of an eye. He pressed her between the wall and his solid chest.

"Where, are my crew." He growled.

"Khan, they are safe. I could not risk them coming on board, but I promise you, they are safe." He punched a hole in the wall next to her head.

"GIVE THEM TO ME!" He screamed, and Safiya shrunk to the size of a child under his suppressing wrath.

"I can't" She squeaked. She hated seeing him like this, knowing that it was her that he was so angry at.

A sadistic look sat in his eye. She barely looked past him with enough time to see the Enterprise hightailing it back to Earth, the reset giving them if anything, enough power to get home. Khan was so focused on her, he didn't even care about the Enterprise.

Safiya took a deep breath when he drew back, storming to the Admiral, tying him up with a shirt ripped from one of the dead crewmen.

"Khan, Just understand that at the end, your crew will be safe, and I will do what I can to save you." She spoke coldly, before setting a destination for Earth.

"Don't bother saving me, because if you do, rest assured I will hunt you down for the rest of your life until my crew is recovered." He cast her a deathly glare. The passion he had for her was diminished, replaced by an unknown emotion to her. Her heart broke, knowing that things were unlikely to be the same between them. The only way his arms would be around her again, would likely be in a deathly grip. He would never stroke her cheek gently again, make love to her wanting body.

"I wish by now, you would have had enough trust in me to know I would do nothing to harm your crew." She sighed, waiting to approach the blue and green marble that loomed ahead.

"Trust you? You are more like your father than you are willing to admit." He spat, giving her an amused chortled.

"If that is how you see it, then sure, Khan. Sure." It angered her to be compared to him. "Because I am the only one who got you into this mess."

"If it weren't for you, I would have never gone so far as to destroy the brass. When I thought I lost you, that is what threw me over the edge. The kindest thing I've found since my awakening, gone? I did not want to accept that. Had I not attacked the Admiral after he told me of his involvement of your assault, I would not have had to worry about him destroying them. But because I cherished you, I lost control. For you, I lost control. Because of you, I lost control. I should have never made the mistake of getting involved with you. You should have never made the mistake of getting involved with me." He turned away from her, a finality in his voice.

"I knew from the first day, the danger I was dancing too intimately with, but, no matter what happens from here Khan, it was never a mistake to me." She saw his shoulders slump a little before squaring themselves again, but still he refused to look at her. He sat, staring out of the glass, staring at his fate.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later:_

Safiya stood before her superior commander in her home. They had been going over everything that had taken place on her assignment, getting her ready for trial. Her commander didn't want her to be at work, and so chose that anything they did would be in a comfortable place for her. She had been dancing around her personal relationship with Khan, knowing it was frowned upon to get too personal with work, no matter how bad she would have rather been in Khans home.

"So, please, go over again, what happened when you were boarded onto the Vengeance?" Akkare asked, scrolling through his PADD.

Safiya sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"The Admiral admitted to his crimes, and revealed my ties to 8." She looked at the older man, as he typed. "He was intent on destroying the Enterprise, not allowing her crew to return, firing on their ship, and preparing to fire once more." She tugged at the wrists of her sleeves.

"What then?" He looked over his glasses at her.

"Khan was roused from being stunned by Scotty, and from there, took over the bridge. The Admiral was outnumbered, and was in no position to fight. Khan held the bridge, and hailed the Enterprise, offering to return her crew, in exchange for his own." She sipped her tea, the events playing in her mind over and over. "He sent back all but the admiral and myself."

"Why do you think he did that?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, having an inkling of the truth already in his mind.

"His intent was to kill the Admiral, and finally have revenge for the hostage of his crew. I was retained, I imagine, as I had the most knowledge of that ship and her programs. I had intimate knowledge of the weaponry."

"But Marcus was not killed."

"That's obvious. I persuaded him to spare the Admiral for trial."

"Speaking of the weaponry, it was documented that the torpedoes were stopped mid-countdown. What can you say about that?" He eyed her.

"Sir, I was dropped into this charge to look into the Admiral and his doings. I was not asked to partake in the creation of a war against a formidable enemy. To me, had those torpedoes been used, then I would have felt directly responsible for the war that would have followed." She looked deep into his honey eyes. "It was the only way I could have prevented the Admiral from destroying us, without directly letting him know I was against him."

"So, all this time, he thought you were looking into Khan?" Akkare resumed writing.

"Yes sir. He had no knowledge of my true purpose. He was, however, protective of Khan in some capacity. He was not interested in giving Khan up to any other project or sector in Star Fleet. Khan was, to him, a personal investment. One that he was clearly not willing to share."

"As for Khan, what are your thoughts of him?" Akkare put the PADD aside.

"Sir?" She looked up.

"I have been around for many years, Safiya. Many many years. I know you better than perhaps you wish to admit. I realize that this was a lot deeper for you than you are letting on, and so I wish to know, what are your thoughts of Khan."

Safiya stood up, holding her abdomen, not knowing what to really say. "Akkare, I don't know what to tell you. A part of me wants to confirm that he is as dangerous and fierce as we know him to be from our history. He will sit and wait patiently for the right moment to strike so he may seize what it is he wants most. This is evident in his plotting and planning to reclaim his crew. His family. Even now, I believe he will go to the ends of any galaxy to recover what he has lost."

She looked out of the window, sun streaming in, bathing her.

"Of course, there is the other side of me, that says he did everything out of love. Desperation and love."

"Augments don't love, my dear. They are unable." Akkare shook his head in pity.

"No, Akkare, believe me when I say this. Augments, as I have observed in Khan at least, do in fact love. In fact, the peril is that their emotions, all of them, are so much stronger than what we experience. Like Vulcans, perhaps even deeper, but we will not know. Love among humans is a powerful thing, now intensify that to know what he felt." She sighed again.

"I firmly believe it was love that drove his actions, and I would bet everything I have on that." She looked back at Akkare with a fierce gaze.

"Well, the trial will begin soon, and you know you will be called to the stand, for both the trials of Admiral Marcus, and Khan." Akkare got up, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before pulling her in for a hug.

"Get your mind together, Safiya. I know this is hard for you." He had very few words of comfort to offer her as he took his leave.

She read through the documents of the case, re-familiarizing herself with the details that she already knew so well.


	13. Khans Trial

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys ideas and creations**

* * *

The court was silent as the Admiral was led to the defense stand in restraints. He looked haggard and worn out.

"Admiral Alexander Marcus." The lead judge spoke. "You are hereby charged with high treason, murder, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, conspiracy to create war..." His list of charges were read off. Safiya sat, her legs crossed in her general attire. She wore a pinstripe pencil skirt and a white blouse, something professional, presentable, and appropriate.

The trial had began, as evidence was presented. Documents, recordings, even things that Safiya had no knowledge of, glimpses of the Admirals personal conversations. He was exposed, naked and disgraced before the federation that he once stood for. He was stoic as they presented each article.

"He doesn't even care." Akkare leaned over to her, while he looked over his own information.

"I know." She shook her head. "But what can you do?" She took a deep breath, listening to the argument.

"Once they are done charging him, they will begin Khans trial. The outcome here will definitely effect what happens on his own trial. Unfortunately, with his history, I don't think the heads are going to be very lenient. I did my best to persuade them of what you told me, but, I can only hope they took it into consideration." He sighed.

"It's okay, Akkare. Whatever happens, it will be alright." She took his hand, and squeezed it in support, though it was she who needed the support.

* * *

It was a long day, watching everything, listening to the questions, hearing the empty answers.

"Tomorrow, we will be calling witnesses, but for today, we will adjourn." The panel of judges stood and exited the courtroom. The admiral was led away, catching his daughters eyes, giving a knowing smile as he passed.

Safiya thought of her mother, that she would need to see her soon. After Khans trial, she would return home. It was high time she had a vacation away from the fleet. Akkare knew this as well, with every intent on sending her back to Abydos so she may recover from her mind and her heart.

She walked down the street to her home, surprised that their trials were being held in London, especially the Admirals. But since 31 was mostly based in London, they deemed it proper he be held there. It was all confusing to her, but then again legal was never her field. It was frustrating, having to wait for results and answers, and verdicts. But what does it matter? She wasn't the one on trial. No matter what sentence they handed down, she should go on to her next assignment, and they would either rot in prison, or endure whatever fate they were granted.

Her nights were quiet now, lonely, and left her tormented by her own thoughts. The long process of accepting her decision to love Khan, and the longer process of accepting her loss plagued her at every turn. Sipping coffee in her oversized chair, her eyes often fell on the empty spot where he used to sit. The broken vase her mother had given to her long ago that sat in two pieces on the shelf. How it had once been full of flowers she would get from the market when they would go. The smell of him still lingering on her jacket that hung in the front closet. It was maddening. It was like listening to her heart break over and over, a broken record. Everytime she thought of cold and callous words, that it was all a mistake, she heard the universe explode in her chest, followed by an equally deafening silence. A silence that said 'I can not feel any more than I just have, and I mean not to ever again.'

Her uneasy sleep was broken by her com beeping madly at her. Her hand groped in the dark until it came into contact with the cool object.

"Kesi." She answered groggily, not having gotten very good sleep since the last time she laid in Khans arms.

"_Safiya, it's Akkare."_

"Akkare, sir, whats going on? What time is it?" She squinted trying to clear her blurry eyes to make out the time on the wall clock

"_It's about 130 in the morning. I need you to come down to the Fleet detention center." _Akkare's voice was heavy.

"Yeah, I'll be down there shortly." She hung up. Her heart began to pound, as she quickly got ready. A light shirt, a thin short tailored leather jacket, and jeans was the first thing she could find that wouldn't make her boil in the warm summer night.

The taxi dropped her off, as she watched Akkare sitting on the front step, smoking a cigarette thoughtfully.

"Akkare, I came as fast as I could. Whats wrong?" She breathed, bounding up the steps.

"Safiya, your father hung himself." He released a breath of smoke, watching as it curled around his cheek. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. Akkare felt guilty, feeling he had put her through enough on this assignment. He didn't think this all went as deep as it had. He certainly never thought his old friend would have been involved in something so vile.

"They are requesting you go and see him. Carol will be here soon I imagine." He flicked his spent cigarette down the steps.

"You shouldn't litter you know." She looked at her older counterpart. They had always been able to talk freely with one another, and perhaps because they share home, he allowed it.

"Your father just dies, and all you can do is lecture me on littering." He chuckled, standing up. Akkare placed a hand on Safiya's shoulder and led her inside.

* * *

On the table, her father lay. He was pale, cyanotic, is face slightly puffy with ligature marks on his neck.

"So, he took the easy way." She sighed, looking at him. Her fingers began to run through his hair, smoothing where it had been roughed up by the sheet.

"Dad, you were never there. You never showed me love in the way a child should be shown. You nearly destroyed me, and yet here. Here I am, still unable to completely sweep you from my heart." Her tears began to well up. "Momma always said I got my spirit from you. I believe her. I also believe I am just as conflicted, and in my heart, troubled. Whatever madness took you, I hope you are free of it now." She leaned down, kissing his forehead. Yes she had hate for him, but in the same breath, she couldn't deny that she still had some care. That was a trait she got from her mother. To see beauty where it is least obvious. '_Appreciate the beauty where there is little, for there it will be appreciated the most.'_

Perhaps thats what drew the Admiral to her mother. He wasn't the greatest man, but because she could see past his defects, and allow that kernel of beauty bloom, the admiral fell for her. Perhaps that is why she was attracted to Khan, because she believed that under his defects, was something beautiful.

Safiya stepped out of the room, walking arm in arm with Akkare. Carol had run in, tears down, talking to the man behind the front desk. He pointed towards where Safiya and Akkare stood, as Carol began a quick pace towards them.

"So, you heard?" Carol choked out, tears still falling freely.

"Yes, I heard. I'll let you and your mother handle arrangements as you knew him best." She responded softly. Akkare continued to lead her towards the door.

Carol turned around. "Safiya. I- um. I'll let you know when the service is. I'd like you there, since you were his as well and all." She drew out in one breath. It was, if anything, an attempt at amends, and perhaps even an amicable peace between the sisters. Safiya nodded over her shoulder, and left.

Akkare took her back to her home, but Safiya couldn't sleep now. She tried, tossing and turning, forcing her eyes closed, but all she could see was Khan, or the Admiral. She couldn't get that smell of death and antiseptic out of her nose. By 430, she was up, with a cup of coffee in one hand, a comm in the other, sitting on the roof of her building watching the sunrise. The air was crisp and slightly cool, as a breeze crossed her cheeks. She watched the yellow, green corals and blues fade together in the distant sky. She sighed, and looked down, dialing in a number.

_RING RING_

_RING RING_

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Mom."

"_Safiya, I haven't heard from you since the last time you came here with that nice young man. How are you?"_

"I'm not that good momma. Not good at all."

She proceeded to explain everything that she could, without giving away everything. Her mother listened to her with supportive injections of knowledge. Her mother seemed to know everything to say to make her feel better. Even when she told her of her fathers death, all she could say was _'He wasn't going to last forever, but at least he can say he lived, really lived.'_

Their conversation turned to other things, including Safiya's plans after the trials. Well, singular trial now. Khan's trial. Her mother really liked Khan, and offered to come to London for support, but she knew her mother would not have been happy or comfortable there, and so declined. "But I will call you momma, everyday. I promise." She sighed. "For now, I have to get ready. I will call you tonight or tomorrow." She smiled as she hung up with her mother.

* * *

"In light of last nights events, the heads have no other choice but to drop the charges leveled against Admiral Alexander Marcus. For those of this court who are unaware, The admiral took his life last night." The judge in the center looked out somberly over the court, as he read his statement. "Subsequently, we will be moving forward from here with the case of Khan Noonien Singh."

After a thirty minute wait, Khan was led in. His list of charges were read to him, and he stood, tall and proud, accepting each and every one, keeping focused on the judges. Safiya sat near to him, trying not to focus on his strong shoulders. Shoulders that she had gripped many times, bitten many times in the throes of passion. She couldn't help her mind going back to him in those ways.

Once agian, it was listening to the arguments presented, the evidence, opening statements. Everything she had to sit through boringly at her fathers trial.

* * *

Day three of Khans hearing and trial. Safiya had finally been called to the stand, and her stomach flipped in knots under Khans heavy gaze. The heads began to question her.

"_What was your relation with Khan.?"_

"We were expected to work together on a project at Admiral Marcus' behest."

"_What was the project?"_

_"_Recreating the technology from his ship, the SS Botanny Bay, to properly interface with the technology that Star Fleet uses, and for the USS Vengeance, the Admirals brain child."

"_Was it not your job to in fact spy on Khan?"_

"No, it was not my initial order."

"_What was your initial order?"_

"To spy on Admiral Marcus."

"_But would he not have known? As Fleet Admiral he has access to these sorts of things, does he not?"_

"No, Admiral Marcus does not. No Admiral knows the goings on of each sector. They may simply be aware of their existance, but no more. It is a security measure, that no admiral or officer for that matter, has intimate knowledge of other sections unless specifically assigned to that section."

The heads nodded.

"_And, during this, did you two become close?"_

Safiya swallowed. "Yes. We did."

"_Elaborate, please."_

Talk about embaressing. She blushed, looking up at Khan, who sat with a smile, enjoying watching her clam up and squirm. "Khan and I were... Intimate with one another, many times over the course of our working relationship." She finally sighed.

There were murmurs that rolled through the pews and onlookers.

"_And when you say intimate, you of course are referring to sex?"_

_"_Yes. I am referring to sex." She swallowed.

"_Can you tell me what occurred before the massacre of multiple Star Fleet officials?"_

"Before? I am not aware. The last time I saw him was in February. He told me he was going to 31, and left. I am guessing he went to check on his crew. I am not sure, but that was the last time I saw him. A few weeks later, I was taken to the Io Facility to begin installing and testing the computer functions that we had been recreating from the SS Botany Bay. It was after attack, that I was contacted again by Admiral Marcus to join the USS Enterprise and her crew in the recovery of Khan." She folded her hands in her lap, looking forward.

"_His crew are still missing, is that not correct?"_

"They are still missing, yes. That is a secret that Admiral Marcus took with him to the grave." She looked sadly at Khan who began to fume, a terrible pain coming over his heart.

"_You know, Admiral Akkare gave a riveting speech about the humanity of Khan Noonien Singh. As you seem to have known him best, how would you consider him?" _The heads all stared at her, ready to write down notes, waiting for her answer.

"Khan is... A man. Like all men, he has emotions. I don't believe he is any more dangerous, than a normal human in duress. He had a chance to kill Admiral Marcus there on the Vengeance, and yet he stayed his hand. He did not have to do that. I do not believe he is so much interested in destruction now, as he is concerned about his crew being safely returned to him. The unwavering loyalty he has for his crew, his family, is a trait Star Fleet seldom sees." She shook her head, and continued.

"Star Fleet Regulation 3, paragraph 12 states, that In_ the event of imminent destruction, a Starfleet Captain is authorized to preserve the lives of his crew by any justifiable means.' _Khan is the captain of his crew. I feel he did what he felt was going to save his crew. By trying to destroy the one who could, and was threatening to pull the trigger, killing each and every one of them. He had reason to believe they were in iminent danger. This is a Star Fleet regulation, I understand, but we should not afford only ourselves this luxury of choice, and deny other captains, for captain and crew are one and the same no matter the race or world they hail from. However, Khan was enlisted in Star Fleet as a commander, and so just as covered by this regulation as any other in Star Fleet."

Heads nervously bobbed in agreeance throughout the room, and Khan still stared at her, analyzing her, trying to figure her out. Here he was trying to hurt her, push her away, and yet she was defending him? Defending his actions?

"_That will be all for now. Thank you Ms. Kesi."_

* * *

It was nervewracking to sit and wait for the trial to be over. She listened to the testimony of Carol, Jim and Spock. It was only damning, though there were few redeeming qualities they had mentioned. Finally, after two days of testimony, the heads were ready to deliberate and hand down their verdict. Akkare grabbed Safiya's hand, squeezing it supportively, as she bit her lip.

"In the case of Khan Noonien Singh," The chief judge opened an envelope, and unfolded it. He put his glasses on and scrolled down the page.

Safiya could hear her heart pounding in her chest, squeezing Akkare's hand harder than she had realized. Time was stopped, and all she could do was stare at Khan, who had looked over his shoulder to meet her gaze. The verdict resounded around the room like a haunting echo as she stifled a cry.

"Guilty."


	14. Many Tricks

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys creations.**

* * *

The air had grown cold again. The leaves that once fluttered green and vibrant, died off in a mystical fashion, falling to the ground waiting to be blown away to their next destination. Janet had barely been in contact after hearing about Khans guilty verdict, but called once in a while to see if Safiya was still alright. Safiya wasn't like her, she couldn't go from man to man, giving herself to them in hopes of finding happiness in them. She had stupidly found some sort of happiness in the one man the world would say she shouldn't have. Janet had surprised Safiya though, when she revealed she was seeing a nurse. A young woman who she met on her last off-planet experience. At least someone was getting loved. As the nights grew colder though, so did she.

It was a long and tiring trip back to Abydos. The tram dropped her off in Cairo. It was hot still, and humid, as the sun still beat high. She wrapped her face in a shawl, and put on visor glasses, mounting a sandcat and making for the high desert. It was a ride she had not made in years. The feel of course fur under her fingers, the pliable leather saddle beneath her, the unmistakable smell of sandcat breath. It took her back, back to days where things were so much easier. Before she knew her dad, before she knew Khan, where she was just a child. The sun was setting, and her surroundings got cooler, as it happened in the desert. Blistering in the day, freezing at night.

The sandcat ran through the night, tireless. That was the main reason why they made the best desert transportation, they could run for days on end without needing rest, they were fast, and were able to conserve the water stored in their bodies. Plus they had excellent night vision so far from the cities. The cat breathed heavily, as it pressed on. Through the night they went, until sun began to break over the far horizon. Her lips were chapped from dusty sand, and her shawl was dirty from travel, but Abydos began to grow on the horizon, and Safiya knew it would not be long now. Her fingers gripped the cats fur as she urged the beast onward.

She rode hard until she was in front of her mothers door, leaving a a cloud in her wake. She left water and food for the cat for it's hard labor, and left it to rest in a shaded area. her mother welcomed her with open arms, holding her child tight, and finally, Safiya broke down. She broke down because she was angry, and then cried because she felt weak. Her mother held her close in the living room, letting her release her tears.

"Mom..." She finally snapped her head up in realization, "I need to see something." She jumped up from her mothers lap and ran to the basement. Her mother followed on her heels. A sigh of relief came over her.

"They arrived one day, I figured you needed them, so they have just been sitting down here." Her mother sighed, seeing her cluttered basement. Safiya stepped gingerly between cryo-tubes she had beamed to her mothers basement. One place she couldn't imagine anybody looking. Especially not the Federation. "I just don't get, honey, how did you do it without him knowing?" Her mother looked down at one of the frozen faces.

Safiya was inspecting one of the tubes for damage. "Well, it wasn't easy, thats for sure." She grunted, getting down onto her hands and knees to look underneath. "It was a difficult task. I decided that if the tubes were ever taken out of the torpedoes, and then beamed somewhere, I would make them default to this location. That way dad wouldn't be able to hide them. Their destination would be untraceable. He would have to keep them in the torpedoes." She rolled over, dusting her knees off.

"Clever, but what do you do now? They won't be able to stay here forever, Safiya, you know this." She sighed. If for any reason, they did suspect this crew to be here in the desert, it would destroy the peace they had enjoyed for millenia.

"I don't need them to stay here forever. But, they will have to stay here for a little while. I need to procur some things first." She sighed. "But rest assured, they will be gone within the week." She stood up, rubbing her moms arm. The two women went back upstairs, as the younger one cast a last glance over the tubes.

* * *

Khan had a long time to think. He had been sentanced to death and had nothing to do in his bare cell other than think. No books, no music, no tv, nothing. He didn't even get a blanket for fear of him hanging himself before he could be put to death before an audience. The thought moved him none. He laid on his cot, imagining what it would be like. How would they put him to death? A public hanging, or perhaps a beheading like they did in the old days? A firing squad, quite antique. Or perhaps they would just give him a lethal injection. That perhaps would be most likely. Give him a dose of barbituates and potassium... put him to sleep, then supress his breathing and finally his heart. He smirked at the idea.

Would she show up to his execution? Would she care enough to show her face? Does she still care? He couldnt help but turn his thoughts to her, wondering if she would even be affected by his death. She was probably enjoying her life in London now, moving on. Giving him a passing glance in some distant thought. After distancing himself from her, he couldn't blame her for not wanting any thought of him. He had said more cruel things to her before they reached earth, and even more as he was apprehended. He could see her heart breaking, and though he hated it, he knew it would be for the best. She would move on, be happy with someone else hopefully, and would forget about everything they had. Did it hurt him? Of course. He loved her, he would have done anything for her, but his rage blinded him. She stole away the one thing his mind had been bent on, and it made it easy for him to turn her away. But the anger had since passed, and quite unexpectedly, remorse took its place.

The image of her naked body beneath him, begging for him filled his mind. How she had been so submissive to his wants and desires, how he had been so submissive to hers. She wanted to give herself all to him. The more he thought about her large green eyes holding his gaze as he released into her, the more he longed to see her, at least one more time. Love her like a monster, one last time. He dreamt all the time, of her in his lap, riding him as his lips trailed across her breasts, or of her legs wrapped around his hips as he took her in the shower, the water cascading down her body made her look heavenly in his eyes. He thought back to that first night. Her lilac dress on the floor, and her openness with him. Of all people, of all criminals, of all dangerous things to fall into, he was the one who crossed her path. But she wanted him, she had made it clear, asking him to take her body before she changed her mind. She was bold in that moment, and he happily obliged to be her first.

He remembered the last time as well. The way she rode his face. The thought was so real, he could taste her on his lips, and he shuddered. He longed to make love to her body once more, but would have to settle on his thoughts. He only had two more weeks to be with those desires anyways, and it would all be over, the pain would finally be gone.

* * *

The bottom of her long black coat dusted behind her as she entered the warehouse. Her face was covered in the traditional shawls of her people, as she walked through the large room. Her footsteps echoed through the expanse. At the far end, a tall figure stepped from the shadow and waited for her approach. She had her hands in her pockets, as she walked briskly. She looked upon the mans alien features as he greeted her. He spoke common tongue well enough.

_"Cyan Tracks, I presume."_

She tilted her head in greeting. "Good evening." She spoke in her most sultry voice.

"_The evening will be good, you bring what you say you will?"_

_"_I have a sample, and if I like the ship, then I will give you the rest." She held his gaze, her icy blue eyes not faltering from his. He glanced over the information she uploaded to his PADD.

"_Come, see and look." _The alien motioned for her to follow him. They stepped through the far door. The metal slammed behind them as she looked over a giant starship. "_The USS Bradburys prototype. It was brought to working." _He wheezed in excitement.

"And, you would give me this... Simply for these files?" She arched her brow.

"_Earths defense systems, black mail, black mail!" _He was laughing. "_I could crush with this information. Personnel files, alias', every spy on planets would be exposed and killed." _He clapped his hands excitedly, then saw the look on his buyers face. "_Except you... of course." _He said smoothly.

"Tell me... Does it fly? Is the warp core intact and operating? Is transport operational?"

_"Yes, yes and yes. I fly it here to you. It works." _His lizardlike features drawn as he was antsy.

"Then it would be no problem to show me." She pressed. "Otherwise, I don't think the word of a neophyte black market trader is enough to convince me that even this is worthy of these files." He was angry now. This was the biggest haul he had ever gotten, but the people he worked for wanted... No, needed those files. This was the sweetest thing they could offer in order to get them. She was right that he was new, this was his first major transaction, and his nervousness was dripping off of him. She walked away. She was halfway through the warehouse when she heard his shrieking.

"_WAAAAAIIIIITTTT!" _He ran back to her. "_It flies, but I fly it."_ He hissed finally.

And fly, it did.

As soon as they touched back down behind the warehouse, they stepped out of the craft.

"You register this ship to me, and this is all yours." She held up a memory stick of all the things he desired. With quickness, he pulled out a PADD, and brought up a page to the title of the starship. Without thinking, he signed it off, handing it to her so she could do the same. Once she signed it, she sent it off to make it permanent, and handed him the data stick.

"Whatever you do with it, enjoy." She smirked beneath her shawl before re-entering the starship, and taking it into orbit. Quickly, she pulled out her own PADD, and began searching its systems for hidden codes and overrides.

"Naughty naughty." she smirked, deactivating a deadswitch. Anything on that ship that was not designed to be on that ship, or rather, that was installed by the black market gangs, had been wiped. Tracers and inhibitors mostly. She had been working for hours upon hours in orbit, in the dim lighting when she was hailed.

On the screen was the lizard she had made the deal with. He was badly beaten, tied to a chair. "_Y-You tricked! Tricked!" _He cried, his head lolling to the side. "_Blank! Files of nothing! Files of blankness!" _A hand lashed out, punching him across the face.

"Please, you didn't think I would actually just hand over Star Fleets secrets, did you? Perhaps, the next time you go making deals, you make sure the product you are getting is qenuine and of good quality." She paced, her hands behind her back.

"_We expect our merchandise BACK!" _Another lizard stepped into view now. This one had short horns on his crown, with red and brown scales, as opposed to the black and greens ones of the lizard who made the transaction. "_You have no idea who you are messing with, girl. Return the ship, and may decide not to kill you."_

_"_You wouldn't be able to even if you tried." She glowered. "You have no idea how dangerous I can be when given the opportunity. Take this as a lesson, _Ek'neth _to see me yourself next time. Don't send your peons. The loss of your prototype will be a lasting lesson I am sure. I will take it as payment for having to deal with your lackey." She ended the transmission, knowing that Ek'neth would kill the one who made the deal. That was not her concern now.

It was three days to get the ship working to where she wanted it. Most of the programs she installed were the same ones that she installed on the Vengeance once upon a time ago. Of course, after having already done it, it was so much easier to to do. On the fourth day, she boarded her company.

"Oh, this is lovely, Safiya." Her mother walked through the halls of the Bradbury 2, getting a tour of the ship that still smelled brand new. "Well, I suppose it will be homely enough." She smiled. "I'll need to make you some food for your replicator." She clapped her hands, thinking of ways to make her childs ship more comfortable.

"Well momma, I hope it will be good and well enough." She sighed. "I don't know when I am coming home next momma." She turned and looked her mother in the eye. She didn't know when she would be back. She was waiting for now, she had only a few more days before Khans execution, and there was still so much to do.

Ain didn't stay on board any longer than she had to, having never been used to leaving her home. She set to reviving two of the cryotubes. If her plan were to work, she would need someone who knew Khan even better than she.

* * *

Two augments sat before her in the medical bay. She revived a doctor, Gavin, and a pilot, Essex. Their vitals were stunning after being cold for so long.

"What are you doing here? This isn't is our ship." Essex looked around.

She stepped back. "You are no longer on board the SS Botany Bay. You are on board the SS Bradbury 2. I run this ship. You are not prisoners, however I require your assistance." She sat down on another biobed and told them the basic story. Everything from Khan to them waking up. Their features were livid, hearing of their prince in captivity, doomed to die.

"We must go down and get him." Gavin jumped up.

"No, you cannot. However, I can. I need you two here, if you will please, help me." Her eyes begged as she looked between the two men. They looked at each other, and then back to her. Gavins brown eyes and Essexs yellow ones sized her up. She was not the same type of human they had encountered the last time they were awake. She wanted to help their prince, not destroy him, as they had wanted to do years before.

"What was your plan?" The doctor moved in closer, as they went over details, Gavin and Essex interjecting their own ideas for the efficiency of the rescue. Safiya wasn't sure how well it would work, and what they decided on was extremely dangerous for Khan. It would require quick acting, but if it went off without a hitch, they would off scott free.


	15. Khans Execution

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys creations**

* * *

The holding center was cold as Safiya walked down the long hallway. The fluorescent overhead lights drowned out any color that may have existed in the long corridor. She wore her long jacket that brushed her heels, and hugged her waist. Khans scent would still waft from it from time to time making her sigh. She looked now much like she had on Kronos as she waited at a window.

"What prisoner are you here to see?" The large security man behind the window asked, not bothering to look up at her.

"Khan Noonien Singh." She spoke.

"Ah, the dead man. I guess he deserves some company before tomorrow." He chuckled, rolled his eyes and buzzed her in. She bit her tongue, for she knew she could tear his throat out for his remark. On the other side of the door, another equally large security guard led her down a hall of doors. The heavy door shut with a heavy, damning clank. The hall was just as long and lifeless as the one before it. On either side, thick metal doors with small windows and thin meal slots stood ominously. This was where they had held her mom once upon a time ago. She was in no real danger of being imprisoned for a long time, but the effects of these surroundings would have negative impacts, even on a mind as strong as her mothers. Halfway down, he stopped at a door and opened the window covering.

"May I have some privacy?" She turned to the guard. "As his last night, he can at least have a conversation to himself." She eyed the man evilly. He gave no argument as he walked away, clearly not interested in staying there and listening to them anyways. She saw him walk through the door, and she was alone again. The hall was empty, lonely. Looking back through the window, she was startled seeing Khan right in front of her. The harsh light did little to his features, washing him out. He looked tired, but his eyes were on fire as he looked into hers.

"Khan, I had to see you one last time." She bit her lip.

"You shouldn't have come." He drew slowly. "It will only make things worse."

"No, I needed to, Khan." She pulled her hair to the side, playing with it. "I have had so much to tell you, but I never knew where to start." She breathed.

"And now, as I face my demise, you find it appropriate?" He sighed. He was having a hard time keeping himself hard and angry at her, as she stood there, looking at him with such sorrow in her eyes. Her eyes began to shine, and he knew what was coming. Tears.

"Khan, I-I never chose my father. Please, don't judge me by his actions." She chewed her lip, trying to keep her tears back.

"Safiya, you took my crew, I am judging you by your own actions, _NOT_ your fathers." He spat.

"I sent them there, Khan. Where we went that night, on the portable transport device. They are safe there Khan. If they went back to the hands of the fleet, they would have been locked away until the next violence minded superior decided to exploit yet another one of your crew." She hissed just as angrily. "Now, if you want to hold that against me, then _fine_ but you need to hear me." She looked down, trying to clear her mind.

Looking into Khans eyes made it so much harder to talk to him, knowing how angry he had been at her. She took a deep breath. "Khan, I love you. I've loved you for, quite a while. But, I, I don't want you to die without me ever telling you this. I want to say thank you for everything. No matter how it turns out, I will always the glad to have met you. That you were my first, and Khan, you will probably be my only. I can't imagine anyone comparing to you. The way you held me, and kissed me. I knew you couldn't be all bad, the night you took care of me, treated me so tenderly." She sniffled, shaking her head.

Khan died inside. It didn't matter now what happened tomorrow, because he was already dead. A tear slid down his cheek, the first time he had cried before Safiya. But to see her so broken, broken over him, was too much for him to contain behind a hard expression. He couldn't pretend he didn't care. "I'm sorry, my sweet Kesi." He whispered. "I never meant for this to happen. If I had to do this over again, I would. Everything, even dying tomorrow, as long as it meant I had you in my life, if even for a day." He stroked the glass, trying to pet her face. "I love you Safiya, I love you. I need you. Please, will you be there tomorrow?" He choked, the gravity of tomorrow finally weighing on him. He would never see her beautiful face again, hold her, feel her. The nicest thing he had known since waking up, and he was losing it.

She had loved him unconditionally. The worst man to ever live in modern history, and she still loved him. "I will find a way back to you." He whispered, resting his head against the glass. "I know you will. Don't worry my love. I'm sure we will see one another soon." She smiled, and kissed the glass. He returned the gesture, before watching her walk back down the hall. He had never felt so lonely. Even stuck under the cruel thumb of the admiral, before he met Safiya, he had never felt so truly alone. He let out a cry filled of torment that could have broken the soul of even the strongest of men. He fell to his knees, and let his pain fall down his face.

* * *

Safiya rolled out of bed, unable to sleep well. A knot had formed in her stomach that she was unable to get rid of. Her eyes were not as swollen as they had been from crying the night before, but the evidence of her sorrow was still there. She had decided to sleep that night in Khans old flat. It had remained untouched since the last time she had been there, and in some twisted way, it was a comfort. She lamented the memories that they had made there, the love made in the bed they shared. The many kisses stolen, taken, given. It was like digging a knife into a wound, making it hurt worse, to know there was surely a pain worse than what she had been feeling before. She stood under the warm water, letting it cascade down her form as she remembered the many times they had taken one another in that very spot.

Her dress hung up on the back of the door as she took a seat at the vanity Khan had gotten her. Since she had been staying with him, he found it fit for her to stop cluttering the bathroom with her womanly things by putting it all on her vanity. She painted her eyes a light purple, offset with a flesh colored shadow. She drew on her eyeliner, pulling it out into the cat eye that she always loved. Her lips were just a few shades darker pink than her natural lips, and her hair was pulled up into an intricate bun. She left her bangs down, pulling them to one side, partially framing her face. She spritzed herself with perfume, her signature scent, and dressed. Her black heels clicked along the tile as she grabbed her jacket and umbrella before leaving for Khans execution.

The sky was thick with clouds, and a light fog settled. Moisture was heavy on the air, stifling, as she hailed a cab. The ride was silent as she looked out of the window. Her mind was still racing, and yet felt so empty at once. Her thoughts were so jumbled, in these final moments to herself. Her thoughts, or nonthoughts, were broken as the cab came to a stop. Outside, many people were amassed. They floated around, black umbrellas bobbed. She hadn't even realized that a gentle rain had began to come down, softly tapping against the window she had been staring out of.

The many people in attendance of Khans execution was shocking. Surviving victims, deceased victims families, friends, media, people that were just interested in seeing this terrible Augment finally put to death. The cabbie got out, opening the door for her. She slipped him money from her polished fingers, and walked past him, opening her umbrella in the process. A murmer went out through those nearest to her, and people parted to watch Khans lover walk up the steps and into the building. Everything was hushed, save the light patter of rain bouncing off of the many umbrellas, and the clicking of the medias cameras that took pictures of a dignified woman ascending the steps to the last moments of her loves life. She offered no emotion on her face, no clue as to what she was thinking.

Akkare saw her approaching the building. He quickly unlocked the door, and opened it for her, closing and locking it just as fast behind her.

"It is a busy crowd this morning. Many people want to see him dead." Akkare let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can see. Everybody wants justice." She responded. Her voice was solid and cold, just as she felt.

"They already have him in the chair. Would you like a last moment?" Akkare offered. He couldn't remove her pain, he couldn't free Khan, but he could at least allow her a moment. She simply nodded.

They walked down the hall, and through the door. In the vestibule, an attendant took her jacket and umbrella, hanging them up for her. She turned to Akkare.

"Are we the only ones then?" She asked, staring at the door that harbored her life.

"For now, it is just us, a magistrate, and a doctor. So, what will happen is, they will allow in a certain amount of people for his execution. The magistrate will read off his sentence, he gets his last words, and then the doctor will administer a lethal dose of drugs. When the doctor pronounces him dead, that will be it." Akkare responded, going over the procedure with her, preparing her for what to expect. "There is a spot in the front for you. You are the closest thing we had to family, friend or next of kin, and with it, comes those rights." He held her gaze, and nodded. "Right then, this way." He opened the door opposite the one they entered.

Khan looked up, hearing a gentle creaking. His Safiya was there. She walked proudly down the aisle, wearing a long black dress, with a high slit, a flowing skirt, and long sleeves. She looked like the angel of death in his eyes. So beautiful. So tragic. He began to lightly pull at his restraints, wanting to get up, hold her close.

"Don't even think about it there, ya bastard." The doctor growled. Safiya remembered him as the doctor on board the Enterprise. No doubt he volunteered for this execution, a way to satisfy his revenge, his personal vendetta against this man.

Khan growled, feeling desperate for her touch, angry at this paltry doctor. The doctor prepared his hyposprays, drawing up proper doses, no doubt being heavy handed, wanting to make sure this man was dead. "Khan, sweetheart, it's okay." Safiya whispered as she approached him.

"Whoa there ma'am, you can't be getting so damn close." Leonard stepped towards her, grabbing her shoulder, stopping her. Khan pulled at his restraints, infuriated, no man touched his sweet Kesi.

"Remove your hand from me, doctor, lest you find one of those hyposprays in your own neck." Safiya snarled, letting the doctor step back, because she sure as hell wasn't about to give ground, not to this man, if that is what she could call him. Khan smirked behind the doctors back, enjoying her display of dominance. Leonard stepped away, angry, but not interested in calling her bluff. He went back to his tray, his hands shaking, unable to contain his anger, or excitement.

She walked up the steps, lifting her skirt, so as not to trip. She stood before him, and would have been imposing to any man who did not know her as intimately as he did. "You are here." Khan whispered. She nodded, leaning down and grabbing his hands. They were hot from desire, an electricity buzzing between their skin.

"I said I would." She smiled. Her thumbs stroked the tops of his hands. He sighed, reveling in her touch. "I can't allow you to do this alone." She spoke in little more than a moan.

"I just needed to see you one last time." He choked. "Safiya, I have to admit, I am a little scared." He chuckled nervously, having severe doubts about his fate.

"My heart, I wish I could take away your fear, but I cannot. Just know that life hurts a lot more than death." She sighed, bringing her hand up to stroke his cheek. Khan turned his head to nuzzle his cheek further into his hand. It was unlike him to be afraid, or to feel so weak, but before her, he could show this rare side of his existence. What does it matter anyways? In less than an hour he would be dead. He relished her soft touch, kissing her fingers and palms, wanting to taste her very essence. Safiya leaned forward and took his lips into hers. It was a simple kiss, sweet, but full of everything she had ever wanted to say to him, every emotion she could convey to him in that moment. A loud cough broke them apart, as people started filing in.

* * *

As he had done during the trial, Akkare sat beside Safiya, as she took a seat in the front row. She crossed her leg, her ankle peeking out from the slit in her dress. Khans lips tingled as he thought about his time on the Enterprise, gently kissing her ankles, up her calves and thighs. Even in his final hour, he could not stop his body from reacting to her. Their eyes were locked on one another, as the room began to grow louder as the attendance grew. Khan only broke his concentration on her, as he met brown eyes in the back of the room.

The room quieted down as a man approached the head of the room, standing next to Khan, facing the room. Leonard stood beside his tray, at parade rest.

"Khan Noonien Singh. You are hereby sentenced to death for your crimes, by a lethal injection to be administered by a licensed doctor of Star Fleet." The magistrate read off of a PADD. "You have been tried formally, and found guilty by a panel of magistrates in good standing." He looked to the restrained man. "Have you any last words?"

Khan just looked back to the green eyes that captivated him. "Safiya." Was all that came out in a whisper.

"Then we begin." The magistrate spoke, and left the platform on this the chair was placed so the room may see his demise. Leonard approached Khan with a silver tube in his hand. He brought it up, and released its contents with a sinister hiss into the prisoners neck. Khan winced ever so slightly as he maintained his gaze on Safiya. A second, third, and finally a fourth hypospray was administered. She knew the doctor was intentionally overdosing him, but the only benefit was that it would kill him faster.

It was the hardest thing, for Safiya to watch as the drugs took effect. Khans eyes became heavier, his head began to fall as he tried his hardest to keep looking upon the one he adored. Eventually, he couldn't hold it anymore, and his head fell. His breathing slowed down, and getting shallower with each passing minute. Safiya dabbed her eyes with her black lace lined handkerchief, praying that Khan was not in pain. She chewed her lip, trying not to lose her composure, but her resolve was breaking.

Khans head snapped up as he let out an agonizing scream. His heart was stopping, and the pain was profound. It still wasn't as bad as the pain he felt of losing Safiya, but it was a close second. He pulled at his restraints, writhing in agony. His screams were deafening. Akkare held his arm around Safiya, supporting her as she shivered at the sound. When the room fell silent, she looked up. Khan was still trying to fight the drugs. his hands twitched, but he was fading. His eyes were locked on Safiya, but they saw no longer.

A tear fell down his cheek from the corner of his eye as he became still. A few minutes passed before the doctor took his vitals. He gave the magistrate a nod, and stepped back. The magistrate stepped forward, addressing the audience.

"Khan Noonien Singh, is dead."


	16. Getting Away With Murder

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys creations**

* * *

People began to stand, as the magistrate started walking away.

"Magistrate! I claim the body of Khan Noonien Singh!" Safiya stood up, crying out loud enough to catch the magistrates attention over the rumble of the exiting crowd. The magistrate turned around, a shocked expression on his face.

"I beg your pardon?" He raised an gray eyebrow to the woman who had the audacity to claim the body of a murderer.

"As his closest next of kin, I claim Khans body. So I may bury him as I see fit." She tested. Akkare stood beside her.

"Magistrate, it is law that she be given the body. He has been pronounced dead before this congregation, and now she is free to claim his remains." Akkare defended. A third body stood beside them. Gavin, the Augment doctor, stood on the other side of Safiya. He handed her her jacket that he had grabbed on the way in. They barely noticed that the people around them had stopped, intrigued by this development.

"Fine, do whatever you wish, I take it you want the death certificate?" He sneered. Safiya nodded.

The magistrate quickly signed off on his PADD, and handed it to Safiya. "Sign here, to officiate his death, that you were witness. This will be effective immediately, and we will send you a copy." She signed quickly.

"Now, the body. Please." She ground out. She was dismissed with a weary wave of the hand. Khans restraints were released, having already bruised his perfect skin. Gavin stepped forward, grabbing his prince, holding him. Safiya turned to Akkare.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Thank you for everything." She smiled, as she pulled the man into a hug. He returned the gesture in confusion. "Energize." He heard her whisper into the delicate gold watch she wore on her wrist. He was left alone on the platform holding emptiness. No Safiya, no Gavin, and no Khan.

Alarm was sent through the crowd, as they worried about where Khan had gone, for many had not realized that his body would be taken immediately. Many people were outside of the building still hoping to stream in to view the body. To see for themselves that he indeed was dead. A snapshot of his final vital signs was posted on the monitor next to the chair the fugitive once sat, but it was not enough. People lingered, hoping to make sense of what happened, unsure of what to make of what they witnessed.

Akkare felt in his heart, that he knew what she would do, but why should it be his place to stir the pot? He smirked, and smoothly made his way out of the executioners room. This was the most significant event of the year. The rain came down harder, and he stuffed his hands further into his pockets, his collar turned up against the wind. Perhaps he would see Safiya again sooner or later. He would have to return to the office and look into legalities. He still had work for her in 8, and would still welcome her back no matter what path she chose. He smirked to himself again, and got lost in the crowd.

* * *

Gavin quickly set to setting an IV in Khan. Khans eyes were vacant, looking out into a distant expanse. Safiya stood beside the bio-bed and watched.

"I may need more assistance on this matter." He grimaced, as he stuck a large bore needle into a vein. She pulled tape over the tubing on Khans arm, securing it, then positioned the beds attached tricorder over him to monitor him. "Grab the defibrillator, you will need to shock him." He pointed to the small case on the side of the bed.

"Essex to Med Bay." She ordered on the comm, thinking they may need an extra hand. She cut open the simple white uniform top that they draped him in, and placed the paddles accordingly. With pain, she delivered the shock, watching his body twitch. A electrical spike appeared on the screen from the shock, but showing no revival.

"Begin resuscitation." Gavin nodded, looking at the unresponsive monitor. She placed the heels of her palms into his sternum, at his nipple line, and began to pump. She felt as though their efforts were futile, but still, inside, kept a glimmer of hope. She continued to pump as Gavin slowly drained his lifeblood into Khan. Essex came through the door like a whirlwind, looking around at the efforts to restore Khans life.

"Essex, I need three hypos of epi, and three of narcan. I don't know how much he was given, but I am guessing it was quite a bit." Gavin ordered Essex, who began to go through the ECart. He set out the tubes, separating the different drugs, and pulled out a bag of fluids that Safiya couldn't identify. "We will need to filter his blood." Gavin grimaced as he unhooked himself from the transfusion and went to the storage closet. He brought out a small tube, attached to a blue metal box. He inserted another needle into Khans other arm, and linked the tubing to the box and clear tube. It looked like white mesh in the tube, and it was intriguing. Safiya has never seen a portable fleet dialysis pump, though they were used in the event of severe blood poisonings.

"Stop compressions." Gavin looked at the monitor, not surprised that his heart was unresponsive. He administered two of the hypos, and shocked his heart. Essex provided respiration to Khan. They watched the monitor tentatively. "Continue compressions." He spoke, as he administered more drugs. "We may have to wait until we filter out the potassium before he comes around. The narcan should already be taking effect on his nervous system." He took a light pen and looked for a reaction in the cadavers pupils. If never seemed possible that Khan could be any more pale than he was at that moment, but there he was, a blue tinge to his beautiful features. There was a low hum coming from the pump, as his blood was pumped through the filter.

They continued these rounds of compressions for what felt like hours, though it was only about 30 minutes. "Stop compressions." Gavin sighed. he was debating whether or not to call it. This was his prince, but it didn't seem as though their interventions were going to be enough. He was not like Khan, however, and he was unable to hide what he was thinking nearly as well as Khan was able to. Safiya picked up on this, and picked up on what he was thinking. That Khan was dead, and that their plan failed.

She began compressions again in vain, but Gavin and Essex stopped their efforts. They had to realize, to some degree, when to give up. Essex left, returning to the bridge, taking them to warp away from Earth. He needed to get away from that planet before he opened fire and destroyed them all. Or before Safiya did. He took them in orbit near to a peaceful and desolate planet he had read about long ago. Gavin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and stepped away to what was now his office, being the doctor on board. Safiya just broke down. She draped herself over Khans chest, and let the tears flow.

His chest was wet from her heartache. "You weren't supposed to die." She cried. "We were supposed to save you. Please, Khan, come back to me." She wept. He was cold, freezing cold, chillingly cold, and it just set in for her the reality that she was still refusing. "You have to come back, Khan. Who will love me now?" She whispered, her throat tightened. "I need you back!" She pounded her fist on her chest, screaming at his unresponsive form. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I failed." She crumbled onto him again before crumpling to the floor. Gavin had come back, and pulled her into a comforting embrace. His own blood still leaked from his arm. The only sounds were her heartwrenching sobs, and the gentle whirring of the dialysis pump.

"Leave him. Go take a shower. I'll take care of him." Gavin spoke gently. For an Augment, he didn't seem to have the same coldness or stony self that Khan did. He felt like a father figure as he told her to take time. It was all she could do when she could no longer cry, to get up and walk awkwardly towards her captains quarters. She stopped at the door and turned to Gavin.

"Prepare to recover your remaining crew, Gavin. Once we are far enough, I wish for them to be brought back." She looked behind the gentle doctor. "Khan would have wanted this." She sighed and left. The shower did nothing for her. It did not soothe her burning soul, it did not mend her shattered heart. If anything, it just made her more miserable, thinking of bathing in her tears, drowning in her tears. Tears that she she for Khan. The only man perhaps that she would ever consider close to great enough to temper her soul. She could hear her soul crumbling within. Safiya was broken.

She went back to med bay, unable to leave him. She set herself up on a biobed next to his own, pushing them close, and curled up. The doctor chose to overlook this disturbing behavior, knowing the grief from which it stemmed. She laid under thick blankets, warding off the cold of Khans hand, and the cold of her heart. Gavin came by every now and then to see if perhaps everything was alright, perhaps she hadn't completely gone crazy yet. When Gavin noticed she was finally asleep, he drew out a hypospray, and drew a vial of liquid. Pressing it to her delicate neck, he released the contents with a hiss, ensuring she would sleep for much longer than she intended.

* * *

An annoying beep made Safiya stir. She angrily opened her eyes, then sat up shocked. The tricorder that had been left over Khan showed his heart beat. His blood pressure was on the low end of normal, his heart rate was in the 70's, and his eyes were open, his head was turned to her. She was at a loss. All of the words she wanted to say all wanted to come out at once, and so none came out at all.

"This is all wrong" He grumbled, his throat seemingly dry. A tear slid over the bridge of his nose and landed on the sheet beneath him. "I'm a terrible man, who has done terrible things. To die, and yet, to see you here, could only mean I'm in heaven." He smiled softly.

All she could do was fall onto him, and cry once more. She had been on the most erratic emotional roller coaster she felt, and at that moment, only wanted to be in his arms. "Khan..." She finally squeaked out. Holding him tighter. He grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her down into his lips, wanting to kiss her, and taste her lips as a free man once more. He needed her more than anything at that moment, but was still under the medical eye of Gavin, a trusted man to Khan.

Gavin and Khan had had a long conversation, after Gavin gave Safiya a hypo to help her sleep soundly, knowing she needed more sleep than her sorrow would allow. While she slept, Gavin noticed Khans vitals coming back to life. It would seem that he needed more time on dialysis before his heart wanted to respond. Khan began to regenerate quickly enough, and was eventually reawakened.

"But- how? When?" She cried, looking at him, then up to Gavin who had just entered the room.

"I gave you a sedative to allow you to sleep. You have been blissfully asleep for the last two days. Khans vitals were restored yesterday, and overnight, he became conscious. We have been keeping a sharp eye on him, and will make sure that he is fully recovered before clearing him to leave medbay. I do not believe that the dose will still be in his system, and his blood work shows normal levels of potassium now. We stopped dialysis only a few hours ago. We will do a thorough workup of his heart, to make sure there is no lingering damage, though, as an Augment, it is unlikely that he has suffered any long lasting effects." Gavin stood confident before his captain and prince.

"Gavin, I, I can't thank you enough." Safiya choked. For the first time in a long time, tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't remember ever crying so much in her life in fact.

Khan reached up and gently stroked her cheek. "How did you ever save me, Safiya?" He sighed. She smiled.

"By being you, in a way." She smiled and laid back down on her side, facing him, holding his hand. "Cyan Tracks." She smirked. Khan raised his eyebrow in question.

"A long time ago, on another assignment for 8, I was working deep in intergalactic black market deals. A notorious woman, Cyan Tracks happened to cross my path. Of course it got me into a world of trouble, as we both looked so, eerily alike. Well, she ended up, lets say, disappearing. I kept her eyes, and assume her identity from time to time, when I need to." She stroked his hand lovingly. Khan had no idea how much deeper she was, and a part of him wondered, who was she really?

"Cyan had many contacts in illegal dealings. I used her retinas, gorgeous blue eyes I might add, and met up with someone from her past. They were most adamant that she had just skipped town. I offered them delicate, sensitive information. About Star Fleet, about our missions, about our spies, and their aliases. Trust me, any black market dealer would kill to have that information. So, I bargained it for this ship. The USS Bradbury prototype. Stolen on its first trip out, it dropped out of warp in a perilous area, all because the pilot entered one wrong digit. It was quickly apprehended, the crew I'm sure was killed, and it has sat in Ek'Neths hangar until I came around."

"You would have exposed Star Fleet?" He eyed.

"Not at all. But Ek'neth, or better yet the lackey they sent to bargain with me, didn't know that. So I showed him a few files. Nonsensitive things that would almost seem like they were sensitive in origin. I called it a sample of what they were going to get. The poor thing was too dumb to realize what he had been handed. The rest of what I gave him was... nothing. Blank. Empty. By that time of course, I already had my ship, and took it as payment for Ek'Neth sending that cretin to begin with. Only Ek'Neth had the password for the rest of the drive anyways." She looked down at her fingers.

"And the execution." He pressed.

"That was... a last minute change of plan. It was originally going to be a blood bath, and one that I was ready to partake in, as Gavin was there. Hwoever, it was my commander, Akkare, who saved more lives than he realized. By stating that I was your closest next of kin, I realized that I could claim your remains, and take you out of that prison without any lives lost... Other than your own." She lowered her head, kissing his knuckles. "But Khan, you are free now." She whispered.

"I will make su-" She was cut off by Essex on the bridge.

"Captain, we are being hailed by Star Fleet." He spoke.

"I'll be back." She kissed his nose and made her way towards the bridge.

She stepped onto the bridge, wrapping herself up in her signature coat before motioning for him to pull up the call on the screen. It was Star Fleets higher command.

"Safiya Kesi." An Admiral spoke. She was older, and appeared haggard with poorly dyed hair, and hard brown eyes. "It would seem you are illegally in possession of a Federation star ship." She crossed her legs, and leaned back in her chair, staring at the young woman with a smug look on her face.

"Admiral Casey. It has been a long time." She spoke, with false kindness. "However, I don't believe this is an illegally obtained ship." Safiya too leaned back, ready to play hardball.

"Oh, but it is. The Bradbury prototype was lost 8 years ago."

"Yes, and it was put on record that the prototype is a loss. That loss was posted to the records 5 years ago. After being on record for 3 years, it is no longer considered property of the federation and in essence becomes a, how would you put it, finders keepers, losers weepers? Of course, you know all about that Admiral Casey, as you were the one who proposed that little loophole in the system." She glared dangerously, and heard the bridge door open.

Admiral Casey stood up shocked. "It CAN'T Be!" She shrieked. There was a rumble of gasps and outbursts as they laid eyes on Khan.

"We DEMAND you bring Khan back to Earth NOW!" Her jowls quivered in anger. She was just as mean and angry looking as the one who held her seat before her, Admiral Marcus.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Admiral." Safiya spoke. "See, Khan is a free man now." She smiled sweetly, catching Akkares face in the background. He nodded his head in only a way that she would pick up on.

"This man is a murderer! He killed TOO many! He deserves DEATH!" The admirals face burned with hate, getting redder by the moment.

"Admiral, it is law that he was condemned to death. He was put to death in a room full of witnesses. A medical officer in good standing in Star Fleet CONFIRMED Khan was dead. A Magistrate in good standing signed off on his death certificate, madam I have it right here if you would like to review it." She pulled up a copy on her own PADD.

She jumped up out of her captains chair. "Khan paid for his crimes with his life, and here, he was brought back, there is nothing that you can do now. You can not retry him, and kill him again, Madam, in case you were unaware we do still have something called Double Jeopardy. It was reinstated in 2144, therefore Khan can NOT be retried for his crimes, and as you already killed him, well, I believe you lot carried out your sentence." She was bristling, her tone dangerous and low.

"NOOO! Its not RIGHT IT ISN'T FAIR!" The admiral screeched. "DO SOMETHING!" She turned to the table of the highest brass, furious.

"Madam, I am afraid that she is correct in her statements." Akkare rested his chin delicately on his fingers, deep in thought. "We can not retry him, I had investigated that avenue the day of his execution. He is not a normal man and I feared that typical methods of execution would not work on him. We have no recourse on the matter. A legal team has already been advised. As for the Bradbury, we are stuck again. There are plenty of vessels that we no longer have, though most of them self destruct. However, it is possible that the Bradbury prototype didn't either because the self destruct was disengaged before it could do so, or because it was not installed to begin with, being a prototype. The transfer of the Bradbury prototype to her name went through and is documented in public archives, because it is legal. If it weren't, and you know this Admiral, then the transfer would have never gone through." Akkare leaned back and sighed.

Admiral Casey stormed out of the room. "MEETING ADJOURNED!" She snapped, before letting the door slam behind her. Akkare sat there, tapping his thumb on the table, looking around as the room slowly cleared out. When he was the last body left, he moved closer to the screen.

"Safiya. You have too much ovarian fortitude to be of our people, and that fire in your belly comes from your father." He shook his head. "Though I'm sure Khan did his part to bolster that." He smiled. "You know, you were always too much for Abydos, Safiya. I am glad you joined Star Fleet." He uncrossed his arms and stood up.

"I'm allowing you a few months of leave. I will be in touch with you to let you know when you report for duty. Enjoy your leave, Kesi." He smirked.

"Sir, you are still going to allow me to work for you?" She leaned back, confused. She was sure this move would destroy her career.

"You are under my direct authority, and unless you break some serious law, there is nothing anybody can do to boot you from the fleet. You are one of my better 8's. Who knows, maybe I can get you and Khan as a part of a team. Well, lets not get carried away, but, who knows, it's a thought to sleep on." Akkare winked, and ended the transmission.

* * *

Safiya sat in her quarters that evening, chewing her lip as she brushed her hair. She washed away two days of sleep, dried her hair, and sat in panties and a thin tank top. She thought of Akkares proposition, and smiled. What a team they could make. It was entertaining to think of it. However, it was more likely that Khan wanted to go elsewhere and away from Earth and Star Fleet. Khan stepped out of the shower, vigorously rubbing a towel through his hair, before sitting down behind her.

"How are you feeling." He growled seductively, kissing the tops of her shoulder blades, rubbing her sides.

"I admit I am still emotionally drained, but I am happy for right now." She sighed. feeling his lips, and enjoying his touch again.

"Then tonight, let me make you happier." He reached his hand down between her thighs, gently massaging her apex, letting her know exactly what his intentions were.


	17. Returning To Normalcy

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek of Gene Roddenberrys creations.**

**A/N: I know, I may as well say it. I write this in scenes. I don't like to drone on with the minute in between details... Thanks for reading! I appreciate you all following this story, and I definitely appreciate the reviews to let me know where I can improve and where I can take this story. :)**

* * *

Khan was painfully hard for Safiya. Kissing her soft shoulder blades drove him wild. She smelled sweet, and tasted just as delicious as she had from day one. She leaned her head to the side, pulling her hair over her shoulder. She bit her lip feeling the electricity shoot down her spine. His hand made its way under the fabric of her panties, his middle finger gently rubbing up and down her crevice, teasing and tantalizing.

"Oh, you, my love, are so wet for me, aren't you?" He moaned into her ear. She just nodded, moaning as his finger traced around her swollen bud. "Do you like when I play with your pussy, Safiya?" He smirked, enjoying watching her reactions. Her hips were beginning to rock, trying to make his finger rub her harder, deeper. He slipped his finger inside of her, hooking it slightly to rub her g-spot. Her sharp cry of pleasure made his cock twitch, as her hand flew to his wrist to brace her pleasure.

"Oh, Khan, please that feels so good." She moaned, leaning herself back into his chest, spreading her legs further. She brought her heels up onto the edge of the bed, letting her knees fall apart a bit. He just took her submission, fingering her, the heel of his palm attending to her clit. She moaned louder, as his other arm wrapped around her, holding her waist tightly.

"That's right Safiya, cum for me." He purred into her ear. "Let me know you missed my touch." He could feel her walls tightening around him, she was getting wetter, and her moans were getting louder. Her breathing became more erratic as she bucked her hips into his finger. Khans lips massaged her skin, lost in her essence. "That's it, finish my love." He nibbled her neck, sending her over the edge.

"Khan! please, yes! Oh my god, yes, please!" She cried, holding his strong wrist, unable to remove his fingers from her as he pumped her harder, though she didn't want them removed. Her hips bucked, and her head fell back into his shoulder. His free hand released her waist, grabbing her breast firmly. "Oh, Khan, that is so amazing..." She panted. Khan slowed his movements, giving her folds a few more strokes, before bringing his finger up and offering it to her. He shivered as she took his finger into her mouth, sucking her juices off of it.

"Do you taste good?" He asked, tempting her. She just moaned her positive response, licking his thumb.

"I taste delicious on you." She sighed. She stood up, removing her now wet panties, and pushed Khan back on the bed. His length stood erect, waiting for her affections. He stared into her eyes as he watched her lower herself onto his length. He watched as it disappeared into her temple. He groaned, arching his back, feeling how tight she was around him. It was a perfect fit, him inside of her. She slowly rocked her hips, as Khan freed her breasts, ripping the tank top off of her. Before he could get into her rhythm, she got off of him, moving down, and taking him between her lips. Her tongue flicked and massaged along the base, circling the tip. She moaned, the vibration sending a sensation through his body. She pulled away smiling seductively. "I told you I taste good on you." She continued her oral pleasure on him.

Khan just watched her, enjoying her touch. The way her hands massaged and roamed his body, how she would look into his eyes, making sure he still enjoyed her efforts. He felt the pressure building up in his abdomen and low back, his thighs tightened, as he was brought to the edge, but he couldn't give it to her this way. He pulled away, pulling her up. He lined himself up with her entrance, and pulled her down on him. He wanted to release inside of her apex, loving the way it felt as it lubricated her.

She worked her hips harshly, wanting to take him deeper, taking a dominant stance to make him finish for her. "Give it to me Khan, cum for me." She cried. "I will fuck you until you cum for me." She scratched his chest, as his features twisted in pleasure. His knees came up as he bucked his hips back up into hers as she came down, driving himself deep. She cried in pleasure, as he drove himself in her. His back arched as his release was upon him. He pulled her down into his hips, holding her tightly, she still rolled her hips, grinding him, his tip sensitive. She smiled, moving to get off.

"Oh now, don't worry, I'm not done yet." He snarled, flipping her over. He was hard all over, and began thrusting her again. Her breasts bounced as he held his chest over hers, his hands planted on either side of her shoulders. Her fingers clawed up and down his back moderately, urging him to drive her body into bliss. He slowed down, resting his chest on hers, running his fingers through her hair. "I have missed your body so badly." He groaned, slowly driving himself in. "To have your body here, under mine, god Safiya, I needed you." He held her gaze as he pumped her body.

"Khan, I am happy to feel you like this once more. I... I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She teared up, still emotional from his temporary death. "I can't imagine my life here without you, not now that you've gotten under my skin so far." She held his head gently, her fingers curled behind his ears. He picked up his pace, marking her body as his, his lips crashed down on hers, as he pulled almost all the way out, driving it deep within again. He did this repeatedly to bring her to her climax. Her increased and louder moans told him that this method was working, as she begin to shiver, her climax building to a powerful eruption. She tensed up, arching, a long moan escaping her lips.

When Khan was satisfied she was well pleasured, he get off of her, pulling her into him. "Safiya, please." He pushed her bangs away from her face. "Please accept my apology." He kissed her forehead.

She looked up to him, her hand on his chest. "What do you mean?" She laughed softly.

"It should never have taken me facing death to admit to myself my love for you, or to tell you." He looked up to the ceiling, still somewhat ashamed of his actions.

"But I did the same thing. And I should not have. I just, Khan, look at us. You are an Augment, and so unreadable to me. How was I to know whether I was just a passing phase, something to occupy your time, your body, or if you actually cared about me." She stroked his chest. "I mean, I'm a typical woman, who has her stupid emotions." She sighed with a smile.

"Do you love me?" He looked down at her. "Because that would not be stupid. Understand however, that Augments have deeper emotions, stronger emotions, and our love and hate are things to be feared. It was out of love that I did everything for you, but how do I tell you? Something so sweet, so kind, that something to terrible has fallen for her." He grabbed her hand, and looked down into her eyes. "Because I have fallen for you." His face showed little emotion, but his voice conveyed it all.

"Khan, would you... be interested in working with me?" She spoke. "It would be legitimate, no coercion. It would be under your own free will. Akkare was thinking, perhaps, that you and I could work together sometime... But, that is up to you. If you would think on it." She whispered. Khan didn't answer, but rather just kissed her, pulled the blankets over them, and positioned himself between her knees, enjoying her body again that night.

* * *

Khan and Safiya laid together when they awoke. Softly talking, having small conversations, as they used to in his flat in London. Their conversations were broken up by little kisses and snuggles. For the first time, Safiya felt whole again, there in Khans warm arms. The way he made her laugh in the morning, her worst time of day.

They finally managed to get out of bed and went to the bridge. They didn't bother to wear anything formal, as it was just the four on board for now.

"Essex, where are we?" Safiya looked out at the beautiful expanse.

"We are currently floating around in the Andromeda Galaxy. I took us here because I was unsure as to where you would like to go. I felt that in the grief we were all feeling at the loss of our prince, we were, or I was, liable to take drastic measures, such as firing upon Earth." He said too honestly. She liked his honestly actually. She probably would have done it too, to be true to herself.

"Strong work Essex, I greatly appreciate your confident choice." She nodded. "I think, however, we should return to Earth. There are things there I would like to take care of." She smiled. "Khan, I think you and Gavin should get started on recovering your crew. I believe he already began, but I think it would go even faster with the two of you. You are quicker with the sequence." She smiled at him. He gave her a deep kiss, pulling her in, before turning to leave to medbay. Her mind turned towards the next steps. What would she do next? She had a few months off, and she essentially had a crew. Well, she and Khan rather.

"I can go into orbit around the Earths moon for now, if you would like, and you can just transport back and forth as you need." He turned to her. Essex respected her, feeling ashamed that she had continued to try and save Khan, when he and Gavin had thrown in the towel. She was devoted, and loyal, and he would respect that until his dying breath.

"Take us in then, Essex. I will trust your skill. Tell me more though, about yourself." She leaned to one side of her chair.

"Well ma'am, I was a pilot on the SS Botany Bay, one of the youngest crew members. Flying is my passion. So is fighting, of course, but, what can I say? We all enjoy fighting. Its in our Augment blood." He turned to her, smiling. "You should know that, though." He said.

"Well, I have had a few spars with Khan in the ring, and he is definitely a good fighter. guess that would explain it." She chuckled.

They had a nice conversation as they continued towards the moon. She enjoyed talking to Essex, he reminded her of a brother she never had.

She had learned a lot about Essex when Khan stepped onto the bridge with an Augment she had not yet met. He was tan, with light blonde hair and the same light eyes that Khan had. "Safiya, meet Ren, one of my best, and most strategic fighters." Khan waved his arm towards the man. "Ren, meet Safiya. You will protect and respect her as you would me." Ren steppe towards Safiya, placing a fist on his chest, giving a small nod.

"It will be my pleasure, and honor." He spoke, his voice was only marginally higher than Khans. He was taller than Khan by a head, and was quite imposing, with his buffed arms pressing against the fabric of his shirt.

"Don't get any ideas." Khan whispered into her ear, noticing Safiya looking the man over. "You are mine, do not forget that." His voice was a growl, and it turned her on, his dominance.

"Don't worry Khan, I have eyes for no other." She whispered back with a moan in her voice. She fluttered her eyes at him, causing him to shudder.

"Well, Ren and I intend on going planet side. There are... things I must see to." He kissed her cheek.

"Khan, whatever you do, you can not get into trouble." She pressed. His expression lowered, and he took her hand, leading her to the turbolift. He kept her hand until he found an unused bedroom.

"Safiya, I am an adult, and a free man now. There is no reason to tell me what to do." He growled, irritated. He still had a hard time taking orders from others, as right now he was under her command.

She stepped back, shaking her head, giving him an incredulous look. "Are you serious, Khan?" She crossed her arms. I told you to not get into trouble. Its not like I asked you to massage my feet or kiss my ass in front of your crew." She hissed.

"I do not take kindly to being given orders in front of my crew." His voice grew louder. His pride was showing brightly now. Safiya had to step back, and remember who she was talking to.

"Khan." She hung her head. "I just want you to be careful. That's all I'm saying." She sniffed. She looked up into his eyes with tears. "If you get into trouble, they will try you, and they will sentence you to death again. This time, I'm pretty sure they will finish the job, and I can't..." She let the rest hang, just shaking her head.

"Safiya, I didn't mean-" He began to walk towards her, but she pulled away.

"You can go planet side, but just be careful, and take Ren with you." Was all she left him with, not wanting to continue that conversation. Khan just let out an angry sigh, and went to find Ren.

* * *

Khan had been off of the ship for hours, as Safiya walked through medbay, speaking with the newly awakened Augments. They varied in height, age, and specialties. They all however, were healthier than any person she had ever really seen. When they were all ready, she led each of them to their personal quarters, labeling each of their rooms. She left it to Gavin to bring them all to the dining hall, where she waited.

They fluttered in, all gathering food and drink, sitting down and falling into conversation with one another as though a day had never passed. It drew a smile onto Safiyas face, watching them interact with one another. They all seemed so gentle, it was like looking at the crew on the Enterprise, though her time there was short. They all seemed so close, like a family. But this was what it was. These Augments were all a family. Khans crew, his family.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Essex. "Have you met my sister, Erin?" He pulled a woman along. She had silver hair, and the same yellow eyes. "She is really good with navigation and charting. She also is pretty good with advanced physics." He smiled. Erin stuck her hand out to shake Safiyas, to which Safiya obliged.

"Well, I am sure that you would do well here." Safiya smiled.

"I hope to do so as well. It would be nice working with my family again. Thank you for bringing us back." Erin smiled, and turned back to her brother as they returned to their seats to eat.

* * *

Safiya went to bed that night, the bright glowing moon shimmering in her room. The extra blankets piled on her bed made up for the lack of Khans body against her. At this point, she almost considered having a pet, something that would be there every night for her. She used to pester Khan jokingly about getting a dog or a cat, but he would just threaten to give her a tribble. She couldn't read him at the time to determine whether he was being serious or not, and she certainly wasn't interested in testing his humor.

Even with the extra blankets, Safiya woke up cold the next morning. There was no evidence that Khan had even come back, and it bothered her. It made her uneasy to wonder if perhaps he had been caught, or if he had been assailed. She hated the thoughts that ran through her mind. "Ugh, dammit Khan." She growled before getting up, kicking the blankets back. She was just in panties as she walked to the bathroom briskly to relieve herself. Her nipples were on end in the cool room. She should have turned the heat up, and lord she was regretting not doing so as she shivered, goosebumps erupting over her skin.

The door slid open, and she peeked out. Khan was just walking in, slowly, clearly tired, with a long bag over his shoulder.

"Good morning." She crossed her arms over her breasts, covering them, as she walked towards the bed.

He dropped the bag on the back of a chair, and pulled her into a hug. "Morning." He mumbled. His hand ran down her spine, as he kissed her forehead.

"You worried me." She whispered, pressing herself into his jacket, warming up, he cringed, as she crawled her fingers up under his shirt, trying to move away. She held him tightly, grinning into his shirt. "Well, if you would have been here last night to keep me warm, I wouldn't be so cold." She pouted playfully.

"Perhaps, but of course, I wouldn't have gotten you something else either." He finally broke free from her, undressing himself, and taking her back to the bed with an envelope in his hand. He pulled the blankets up over them, cuddling into her tightly, kissing her neck. He gave her the envelope, and urged her to open it.

"What is it?" She smiled, holding the envelope, ready to slide her finger under the lip to open it. "Is it a card?" She asked.

"Open it and find out." He hugged her tighter.

"Is it... A loooove letter?" She drew out, playfully.

"Open it, Safiya." He spoke a little louder, irritation on his voice.

"Oh! I got it! Is it an invitation to some Diamond Jubilee?" She rolled over to face him with false excitement on her face.

"Safiya! Just open it dammit!" He finally snapped, not really mad, but definitely irritated.

"Alright, alright." She smiled, lowering her head, sliding open the lip of the envelope. Two tickets fell out into her hand.

In fine script, she read the lettering across the tickets

The London Symphony Orchestra

Proudly Presents

_Beethovens Symphony_

Conducted by:

_Evenrude Tremaine_

__She smiled, reading over the golden lettering again and again. She had been wanting to go for so long. "Khan I-" She smiled.

"Said you wanted to go to the symphony, before the winter formal. You can imagine so much has happened, I didn't have time to find you tickets. But I had to, now. I want to take you." He smiled. She hugged him tightly, excited to finally go. "I hope you like the dress I picked out for you," he said nodding to the back over the chair, "but for now, I'm exhausted and just want to be next to you."

He snuggled into her deeper, and soon they both were sound asleep once more, in the perfect form of one another.


	18. Date Night Surprise

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys creations**

* * *

Safiya awoke, upset but excited. She still wasn't thrilled that Khan had been gone for so long, but the thought of going to the symphony was exciting for her. She pulled away from Khans still sleeping form, and got ready for the day. A warm shower, and breakfast in the dining hall woke her up well enough. She was joined by Essex, who sat across from her.

"Ma'am, were we going to go anywhere? Any particular systems?" He took a bite of eggs.

"No, not that I was anticipating. I still have to report to Star Fleet soon." She sighed, scratching her head.

"Well, I just figured, maybe a look around somewhere else?" He offered. It sounded like a good idea, to at least go to another system and scout, but she couldn't do it under the fleets banner. It would be personal expedition, and she wasn't sure if it would be a smart idea, no matter how good it sounded.

"I'll think about it." She gave a soft smile. "Was there any place in particular?" She asked.

"Well, not in particular, but, if I come up with something, then I'll let you know." He spoke as she took her leave.

The bridge was quiet as the crew worked, keeping an eye on the systems. She was bored. They were just hanging out by the moon, with nothing needing their time and attention. She left back to her room, needing something to do. Khan was not there when she got back, which did not surprise her. What did, was seeing a large amount of the crew leaving the dining hall, along with Khan, as she walked about the ship.

"Hey, jeez, was there a meeting nobody told me about?" She laughed, taking a hug.

"Not at all." He spoke deeply, not returning her enthusiasm.

"Whats up?" She furrowed her brow.

"Not a thing. I was just going back to the room, if you care to follow." He turned towards the room.

She had just come from there but went back with him.

"So, when is this symphony we are going to?" She smiled.

"Tonight." He said shortly. She was put off by his listlessness.

"Alright." She responded just as short, leaving him to it. She wasn't interested in being there when he seemed so apathetic about her presence. "Shall I meet you there?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Whatever you want." He replied not glancing at her. It hurt, as she felt ignored. She went back in, grabbing her dress and a small bag, and left.

The transport pad put her back in her own home. She was not interested in staying on that ship. She would rather be walking around London, taking in the sights, the different smells, than to be stuck on a ship. She had been easily irritable lately, and didn't need him to push her buttons any further than he already had. She needed to relax before she went to the symphony, hoping he would be more attentive by the time he got there.

A massage, and a manicure was a good start to put her back into a good mood. Something girly that she hadn't been able to do anytime recently. She finished with a pedicure and having her hair done. She stepped out into the cool air looking like a million bucks, save she wore no makeup.

The dress that Khan picked out for her was quite lovely. It was a red ballgown, with off the shoulder straps, and a sweetheart neckline. Gold and silver embroidery stood out against the rich color. She gasped, unveiling the entire dress, laying it onto her bed. Khan must have put much thought into this choice. The silver jeweled slippers that sat in the bottom of the dress bag was set alongside the dress, making a gorgeous pair. She was going to feel overdressed she was sure, but, what would it matter? This may be the finest dress in attendance that night.

Safiya looked at the clock. It was already 5, and she still wanted to eat. She settled for some rice and eggs before sitting down to do her makeup. She applied purple to the outer corners of her eyes, keeping the insides closer to a golden tone, much alike to her skin. Her typical mascara and eyeliner went on, and she put a light dusting of powder on her face, with light blush on her cheekbones. She topped her lips with a sheer light pink gloss, then put her dress on.

Like a silly girl, she sat and twirled back and forth, excited to see it flow back and forth on her figure. The dress covered her slippers, barely grazing the floor. At least he had gotten the size right, amazingly enough. She didn't know what to do with herself, feeling like a princess in the old stories. What would her mother think, to see her in something to extravagant? She would probably cry.

* * *

Khan had his own irritation to deal with. His crew had taken quite a liking to Safiya, and he wasn't sure exactly how he felt about that. They were _his_ crew, not hers. It was difficult for him to accept their kindness of her. The more they talked, the more they liked her, and the more they liked her, the more jealous he became.

He talked at length with Ren about their behavior. Ren was the only one who he could really talk to it seemed. The others already liked Safiya, but Ren only knew her from their brief greeting that Khan supervised. They had stopped off at his flat when they went to the surface, and spoke over a map. They were formulating a plan, and if he needed anybodies support, it would be Rens.

With Safiya off of the ship, he was able to talk more openly with his crew. They tried talking at breakfast, but they heard Safiya coming, and knew they could not continue, so they all left to their stations. Khan was looking over more maps. Irritation was sinking in, as he swept from planet to planet. He growled in frustration when he landed on one that appealed to him. He hit his comm, summoning Ren.

"Pollux IV?" Ren raised an eyebrow when he looked over the planet that Khan was eyeing. "Sir, does this seem like the best option?" He started to pace, holding a thumb to his chin.

"It is the best location." Khan eyed, zooming in on the 3-D image. It was a world that looked much like earth, with the ability to support human life. He sighed, noting the coordinates.

"I think it would be suitable sir." Ren conceded.

"Yes, yes it would be. Now, I must get ready." Khan stepped into the shower, leaving Ren to dismiss himself.

* * *

Safiya stood outside of the Symphony Hall, waiting for Khan to arrive. She had been receiving interested looks from the other attendees, who walked in to get their seats. She definitely seemed overdressed, as most of the women wore short dresses, or long thin dresses. Here, she was dressed as though this was the 1800's, in the puffy bell of a dress. Of course it didn't matter, because Safiya felt like a princess in that dress.

Time ticked by painfully. The longer she stood there, the more embarrassed she became. She had been waiting for him for nearly 30 minutes, and the show was about to start. She couldn't go in because he still had the tickets, so she was left to wait. And wait. And wait a little more. He had not been answering his comm the many times she called.

The clapping she heard told her that the curtain had gone up. The ticket booth unfortunately had closed, and so she was left there, to wait among the bodies that were milling about the plaza. Safiya didn't know why she waited for so long, as it was now nearly an hour after the first applause. Perhaps naively thinking that Khan would show up at any moment, and sweep her off of her feet. But that moment didn't come. Not until she was biting back tears, walking down the marble steps towards the street to catch a cab home.

A hand reached out and caught her elbow turning her. Instinctively, her hand came up, ready to slap the intruder, but she came face to face with Khan. In her anger, she could have slapped him anyways, and to some degree, should have.

"Get off of me." She yanked her elbow back.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home, Khan, I'm going home." She rolled her eyes, waving for a cab.

"But, we are going to the symphony." He looked confused, holding the tickets.

"No, Khan, YOU are going to the symphony if you want to. It started over an hour ago, in case you didn't read the tickets." She bit. She was angry, livid, and deeply embarrassed. Her attire had brought a lot of attention, and in that attention, people noticed the beautiful lady who was waiting vainly for her date. Those who had still been outside noticed her leaving brokenhearted, having been stood up.

"The night is not ruined then." Khan stuffed the tickets back in his pocket. He wore a nice clean tux, with a white bow-tie. He looked over as a cab slowed down, coming to a stop before them.

"What would you suppose then?" She folded her arms across her chest.

He waved the cab away, as he led her to his car. He opened the door for her, and nodded his head for her to get in. She huffed, but complied.

They drove in silence for two hours when Safiya finally broke the silence.

"Where are we going, Khan?" She finally looked over at him. He was focused on the road ahead.

"You'll see." She rolled her eyes at his response, though he caught it.

"Why are you being so childish?" He glanced over.

"What? You are calling me childish?" She laughed. "Wow. Alright, just wow." She shook her head looking back out of the window.

"Well, you have been so upset lately because I haven't been around to pay attention to you. It's needy and childish." He smirked.

She refused to answer him.

"Are you not talking now? Definitely childish." He shook his head. He was not deliberately goading her.

This went on for a few minutes before she finally responded. "You know what Khan, whatever it is, I don't care. Take me home." She finally eyed him.

"No." He grinned.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because the night isn't over yet."

"Well, it is for me. Now, take me home."

"No."

She screamed in anger. Khan was amused by her tantrum, never having seen her so angry at him. They pulled up to a grassy plain, when Khan got out of the car. He opened the door for Safiya, but she turned away from him in defiance.

"Safiya, if you do not get out of this car, I will remove you. Trust me." He leaned in, speaking lowly. She ignored him. "5... 4... 3..." He watched as she unbuckled her belt, pushing him out of her way but he caught her arm. "If I were you, I'd be a little nicer right now."

"Khan, you have been pushing my buttons all night. I'm pissed. I'm angry, and yet you insist on making it worse at every turn! I'm not trying to take it out on you, but shit! I need to bring myself down from this level of pisstivity!" She cried.

"Pisstivity isn't a word Safiya." He smirked. She growled again and walked away.

He caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, turning her towards the cliff. She shook him off, walking for herself. As they got closer to the edge, she saw a table with a glass lamp on it. He pulled out her seat, which was covered in roses as red as her dress.

"Khan, this, is lovely." She nodded, biting her lip. "My anger is beginning to come down." She looked around, taking her seat. The waves crashed far below them. "So, where are we?" She finally asked when he had taken his seat.

"You don't remember the Dover Cliffs? Where we had that little holiday party?" He cocked his brow. Realization set on her face.

"Oh, I didn't notice without the lovely decorations and tents." She laughed softly. "But this is much lovelier I think." She smiled at him. She hated how he could make her so angry and so happy in the same breath.

He smirked as her temper died down. With any luck, he would get her to engage in angry sex later. He enjoyed when she would take control, and be rough with him.

"Did I tell you how lovely you look tonight?" He reached his hand over to grab hers.

"No, you did not, actually." She pouted jokingly. If only she knew how it took him a few moments to go after her at the Symphony hall, just wanting to watch her grace and beauty in the dress he chose. She looked like a true princess.

"You look, how would they say? Out of this world." He smirked, as she blushed at his cheesy line.

"Out of this world? Of all the words your proper vernacular can come up with, out of this world is the best you've got?" She giggled. Khan shrugged, knowing that 'out of this world' did not do her justice.

"I have, one surprise for you." He reached into his pocket withdrawing a small box. Safiya bit her lip nervously as he set it down in front of her.

"What is it?" She asked, staring at it.

"Open it, and find out." He nodded towards the box.

Shakily, her hand opened the lip, and her jaw dropped.

"It's... It's... It's a button." She looked at the yellow button in the middle of the case.

"Yes, it is a button." He smirked, standing up.

"Why don't you press it, and see where it takes us?" He stood her up, holding the button in his hand, the other one holding hers. She nervously brought a hand up, pressing it.

Khan smirked as gold rings surrounded them, seeing the fear and excitement in her eyes as they both disappeared from their spot high on the Dover cliffs.


	19. Pollux IV

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys creations.**

* * *

Safiya opened her eyes, the tingling sensation of the warping wearing off. The sun was high in the sky, the air cool as it breezed across her skin. Everything smelled clean and fresh. Never had she seen a sky so richly blue, or such lush foliage. In the distance she saw large white pillars, gleaming radiantly. Khan took her hand, and led her down the marble stone path they had landed on. All around her, moss strewn trees stood sprinkling them in shade. Some of the lower foliage stretched out crossed over the edge of the path as if to touch at their passing feet.

"Where are we?" She whispered, listening to that strange birds fluttered overhead, hopping from branch to branch. Some were pink, others were gold and some silver. She saw some with large plumes of fine wafting feathers coming off of their backs. Some had a few long stringy feathers hanging lower than their tail feathers which curled up. She listened to their gentle, provocative song. They fluttered along, as if following them, curious by these strangely attired intruders.

"Do you not recognize this place?" He walked along with her, holding her hand as it rested in the crook of his arm. He looked down to see a what appeared to be a squirrel, only with long front paws, and a tail twice as long as its body.

"You know I would say Earth, but, this isn't a place I've ever been to before." She looked around before looking up to him, her hair dragging across her shoulder gently.

"Pollux IV." He sighed. "The home of the ancient Gods." He looked up to the sky as they stepped into a gap in the trees, getting bathed in the bountiful sunlight. His arm released her as he bent over, picking a small wildflower. It was a beautiful scarlet at the pointed tips, which graduated to a light pink towards the center. The teal ball in the center swirled as if were filled with a glittering gel. Khan brought his hand up, gently tucking it behind her ear.

"This place is... breathtaking." She barely managed to get out.

"Yes, I discussed this place with one of my companions." He breathed. "Perhaps, to start our own colony." Her grip tightened momentarily.

"Colonize?" She questioned softly. "You mean, you and the augments coming here, and living out the rest of your lives?" She raised her brow.

"You would come as well." He offered.

"But, I am assigned to Star Fleet... Unless I ask for some outpost station here, I am obligated to the Federation." She stepped back.

"But what about your obligation to me, as your lover?" He turned to her, his eyes burning. "Do I mean nothing to you?"

"Khan, you mean a lot to me, and you know that. But you know I have an obligation to the fleet. You knew that from the very beginning." The anger began to grow in her voice, as she felt put on the spot.

"Yes, then you betray them, to help me. All those people who wanted to see me burn, and you deny them of that. You spare my life. That tells me all too clear who you are faithful to, my dear." He smirked, knowing he was right.

"Khan, I did it because I love you. Not to intentionally defy the fleet." She defended.

"And, why did you, then, help me against the Admiral?" He began to circle her like prey.

"Because I-" she thought for a moment. "I don't know." She admitted. Why did she have pity against his people? In her twisted thoughts and mind? Why release a race of people who had tried to enslave her world? It was killing her honestly.

"Because you were infatuated with me. Because you were faithful to me." He hissed, turning her to him.

"Khan, what are you- whats going on?" She began to shiver, getting nervous.

"Are you faithful to me, Safiya?" He held her upper arm firmly, searching her eyes.

"Y-yes, Khan, I have been faithful to you since day one." Her heart beat quickly in her throat.

"Then, will you stay here for me?" He began to purr into her ear, nuzzling her cheek with hers. He was asking her to stay with him. Give up the fleet. Give up 8. Give up Akkare and her mother, Ain.

"Will I be able to visit home?" She looked up into his cold eyes with her warm and wetting ones.

"What ever for? You will have all you need here with me." His eyes flashed dangerously. She looked around, taking in the beauty that surrounded her.

"Do I really have a chance?" She sighed shakily.

"Glad you realize your situations when you are in them." Khan smiled dryly.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" She grabbed his sleeve. "Why can't I go?"

"Because you are MINE! I will be dead before I see you traipsing the galaxies under the federation banner. Especially without me, and there is no way in this lifetime, or the next thousand lifetimes I will willingly align myself with the fleet." He was angry, as a curl fell next to his eye. "I would not risk losing you to space. I would not risk losing you period." He said calmer.

"You are not going to lose me, Khan. What are you so afraid of?" She choked, not too comfortable with his new found possessiveness over her.

"I am afraid of nothing." He scoffed.

She bit her lip, and turned from him, storming up the path they had been walking, tears burning at her eyes.

"Safiya, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He called to her, causing her to shake her head in anger. She chose to ignore him, not wanting to negotiate this at the moment. When she heard his footsteps behind her, she quickened her pace until she was running, lifting the large skirt of her dress to allow her more freedom. It, of course, was futile, as Khan caught up with her with ease. All of her anger came flooding back to her as he pulled her roughly back into him, turning her around. The force knocked her to her knees as she failed to catch herself. She turned to see Khan descending upon her.

"I think I rather enjoy it when you run." He looked at her hungrily, swooping in on her, kissing and nipping at her cleavage. She screamed in anger and pleasure, hating him, but needing him at once. His hands searched through the many layers of tulle and fabric before he found her legs and her core. She arched her breasts into him as he stimulated her body.

"Khan, you, are the worst." She gritted.

"Yes, I know, but I am still the best, aren't I?" His voice was raspy with passion as he continued his charge on her body. Her hands pulled his hair, begging for more. He wasted little time unfurling himself and entering her. The dress pushed up, made it seem more sinful, like a clandestine engagement. He took her with rage, and a fury that he had never felt. It was a blinding mix of love and despair. Pride. Where it all started. Pride.

She cried in sorrow and happiness under him. It was a shame, to be treated like a body, when she wanted his love. The love she had not long ago. The passionate affection he gave her. Not this, apathetic lust. It was shameful, as though he didn't care for her, but she was there to gratify his carnal desires. She knew, somewhere in there, that it wasn't true, but, as a woman, she still had to wonder.

She felt her climax come on, and for an instant, there in the middle of a paradise, with her lover, it was beautiful. He released himself into her with an anguished cry. He collapsed over her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, shaking.

As the sun began to set, he got off of her, standing her up, and smoothing her skirt. She was still unsure as to what would happen with them, as he led her to a stone house. If that is what you could really call it. It seemed more like a large temple with rooms off of the main hall. In one, was a large chamber with a plush bed of wine and gold colored fabrics and blankets.

"This was... the world of the ancient gods, you said?" She looked around, noticing the many candles lit. Khan nodded, as he began to remove his clothes. "I am guessing ancient Roman, or ancient Greek?" She ran a hand down one of the marble pillars, feeling the ivy that had began to grow up it.

"Greek." He walked to her, undoing her zipper in the back, pushing it off of her shoulders letting it fall in a fluffed heap to the floor. Khan picked Safiya up to avoid her having to step over the cloth, laying her back down on the bed. "We could stay here, until the day we die." He whispered, pulling the blankets up over them. "Where- I can treat- you like- a princess-everyday." He broke up his statement with kisses upon her collarbone and neck. She loved his lips, and his argument, but, she knew if she were to ever leave, she would need a good escape plan, as Khan had no intention now of letting her leave.

He razed her body again and again the ancient temple, trying to become one with her, despite the physical impossibilities. It was perhaps his way of convincing her that she was better off there, in the magic of Pollux IV with him. Sometime deep into the night, she rested, but not Khan.

He got out of bed and dressed to receive his company. Ren and Gavin had come down to the planet and waited outside of the temple. "Set up at the altar." Khan spoke huskily, not wanting to risk waking Safiya. They carried their cargo to the far end, and laid it all out on the slab of granite that served as a pedestal.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gavin questioned.

"There is no better place than here, in this temple." Khan looked at him sideways.

"Does she have any ideas about this?" Ren laid out a beautifully embroidered cloth.

"She had no idea at all." Khan smirked.

* * *

The dawn came across her face, as she stirred. "Wake up, my love. I have a surprise." She heard Khan whisper in her ear.

She rolled over, seeing him in his more normal clothing. "What is it?" She arched her brows.

"You'll have to get ready and see. Your dress is hanging up." He waved his hand over to the wall, where a thin white dress was hanging, gently flowing in the breeze. She walked across the stone to a wash basin and cleaned herself up. Her loins were still sore from the night before, as she dried herself and stepped into the garment. It hugged her figure at her torso, and hung loosely from her hips to the floor.

"You look quite stunning." Khan spoke from behind her, his hands wrapping around her waist, his lips coming down on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She smiled, brushing her still damp hair back into a high ponytail. When she finished, Khan led her out to the main room of the temple. She saw the entire crew had come down to the temple, as he walked her towards the altar. Her heart sank, and fer gripped her as she saw the cryotube set up.

"Khan... What is that for?" She chewed her lip nervously, slowing her pace.

"For you." He said passively. "If you don't take my offer." He held her hand a little tighter, making sure she didn't try to run.

"But... Khan, what are you talking about?" She cried, not caring for this brazen threat. He had to nearly pull her to the front, standing in front of the cryotube now as tears began to fall.

"Safiya, you have one of two choices." He spoke lowly. "You will either marry me, here, now, and live with us here on Pollux IV. Or you will be placed in a cryotube, and live here with us anyways." He gave her the choice, though it wasn't much of one. "Like I said, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." He grinned.

"But Khan... my mom, 8, everything." She began to cry softly. He thumbed a tear away.

"And I will do what I can to keep you happy." He held her cheek, demanding her gaze. Her mind was racing. From the first day she meet him, through everything that happened up until that moment. What had led her to be in that position, what could she have done differently? It seemed that she could have done everything differently, but, now, she was ensnared by him. Faithfully, and quite possibly naively, and blindly in love with him. That love that would take her away from everything else, just so she could pursue it to the ends of the galaxy. Even though he did seemingly everything to anger her, she still stayed under his power.

"I'll marry you Khan... but you could have done a much better job at asking me." She growled, snatching her hand from him. "You can try being a gentleman next time, and asking me, rather than presenting it with an ultimatum." She stalked off back towards the entrance, leaving Khan to think where he stood. She was angry, yes, but in a twisted way, elated. He had asked her to marry him, but, in such an informal way, it was hard to even want to say yes, as she would have rather treat it like a joke... If Khan was the joking type.

The warm morning sun broke upon her skin as she stepped outside. As her new home, she would need to get comfortable with his place, and learn to enjoy it. No matter how Earth-like it was, it still wasn't Earth, nor would it ever be. There was still so much about this planet that they didn't know, the flora and fauna. The storms, the tides, the oceans, the mountains. Were they the only people on that planet? Or were there indigenous species there, and were they hostile? She didn't know if they knew any of these things, and yet, here they were, ready to settle down and colonize.

"Are you done seething?" Essex had caught up to her. "I know you are angry about this..." He looked saddened.

"You knew about this?" She asked, stopping so he could walk beside her.

"We all knew. I'm the one that told Khan... About this planet." He shook his head as if with regret. "He always planned on keeping you. I just didn't think he was going to give you that ultimatum. That sounds more like a Ren thing to do." He snapped his finger.

"Essex, why?" She sniffed.

"Safiya, we love you, but, Earth is not our home. Here, we can all be accepted. We can build a home. Something we haven't had for 300 years." He opened his arms, gesturing for her to look around. "We started off on Earth, Safiya, but they have rejected us, and they refuse us. We have to find a new home, and this is about as close as we are going to get." He had a pleading look in his face that very much matched his tone.

Safiya sighed just as dejectedly. "I guess. I just wish you would have let me in on this decision." She rubbed her arm.

"Will you come back, and get married?" Essex reached for her hand. She took it, letting him lead her back to her fate.


	20. Possessions and Memories

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys creations.**

* * *

The ceremony they had was small, obviously only witnessed by the Augments she had revived. They exchanged short simple vows, and everyone dispersed to their own duties. Safiya looked down as Khan led her back to their chamber. Like a monster he took his bride, forceful and greedily. It felt amazing for her, but it was also empty. While he rested from his exertion, she laid on her side, not knowing how she would really feel about this life. She didin't have much of a choice at the moment. It was either marry him and try to find a way out, or be put into cryo until someone came along and woke her up. Even with that, she would have to hope they were able to wake her up properly lest she die.

* * *

Over the next year, Safiya explored her new world. She had found many caves and even a few crashes from previous ill-fated flights. There was one crash in particular that she was very interested in. It was an antique ship that the federation hadn't used in a couple generations. It didn't appear to have crash landed, luckily for Safiya. That perhaps is what made everything even more interesting. Getting back from that expedition into the wild earned her a tongue-lashing from the Prince of Exiles, as she liked to call themselves. Admittedly, she had been gone for five days. two to get to the site, one day exploring, and two to get home.

"Safi, you don't know what is out there!" He yelled at her. She was sitting by the window, her arms crossed in a huff. "You could have died out there, and how would we have found you?"

"What do you expect of me then? To stay here? Lay in bed all day for when you desire my body? No! I can't do that! If you insist on keeping me locked away on this planet, then the LEAST you can do is let me roam free here!" She cried angrily. Khan stalked to her, livid.

"You will stay where I tell you to stay. If I want you here for my taking then so be it." He sneered. He couldn't stand himself at the moment. Who was he to tell her that she couldn't be free? It was, in part, her fight and her adventurous side that had led him to love her to begin with. But now she was the only thing he had left that he cared so deeply for. Sure Khan loved his family, but they were a far cry from Safiya.

She stood up, just as glaring and dangerous. Before he could react, his cheek stung from where her hand hand made contact with it. He touched it gingerly with his fingertips. "How DARE you say that to me." She growled. He didn't think he had ever seen her so angry, and if it was, it was never at him.

"I am your _WIFE_, not some two bit whore. If you can not respect me, then you do not deserve me. If you can not learn to let me go, then you will not keep me." Her voice hit him in dangerous tones. Before he could garner a reply, she left. She didn't want to hear his excuses. There were none in her opinion, to treat her so. She wasn't a child. She was an agent of 8. She had been in dangerous situations with dangerous, and vile criminal minds. Why is it now, with Khan, she felt at her weakest?!

Safiya flopped herself down on a stone bench miserably, already knowing the answer. It was simply because she loved him. Because she thought that he would be, or could be a different person. Had she blindly misplaced her faith? It felt that way. She hoped she was wrong, for she would have never been so wrong in her life. The stars gleamed above her. She did not recognize these constellations like the ones back home. A distant swirl galaxy stood out on the horizon, guiding her towards the direction of the ship she found.

It was Ren who found her in the morning. She had been too livid to return willingly to lay in bed with Khan, and Khan was far too prideful to go chasing after her. He laid alone another night like he had the last few nights, just thinking about how to keep her happy here. He didn't like her going off alone like she was some warrior, but he couldn't always go wandering with her, and he hardly trusted any others to be with her overnight. Swaying his opinion was difficult. Hell, at the moment, he didn't even trust himself with her. He woke up to Ren carrying her into his chamber. She was curled up like a kitten in his arm, shivering from the cool night with little to warm her than her sweeping dress.

"Sir, you may want to keep her indoors." Ren smirked, as if talking to a child who had carelessly left his toys strewn about.

"It was her choice to sleep outside." He responded bemused. He got out of bed, and took her from his arms, a jealousy creeping up into his blood.

"Don't worry, nothing happened." Ren narrowed his eyes, sensing Khans emotions.

"And I never said it did." Khan was being curt with his responses, not wanting to really stay there and talk to him.

When Ren took his leave, he placed Safiya down in bed. She had been sleeping like a rock, and envied her ability to do so. Some nights, the slightest things would keep him awake. The scratching of a branch against the building, or even if Safiya lightly snored. She, however, could sleep through a nuclear holocaust, he imagined. There was, one thing, however, that would wake her up, tried and proven to work. He lowered his head between her thighs, and began to torment her with pleasure.

Her response wasn't immediate, but the more he went, the louder she got until she was awake and propped up on her elbows, shaking. She was still angry, and hated the fact that she was feeling so good from his touch, but damn, he had her wrapped around his finger at that moment. She cried in pleasure as she came, Khan lapping up her juices eagerly, missing her taste. He lifted her dress above her waist, as settled himself into her folds, taking her roughly. He growled, taking his anger out on her body. This had been building up for nearly a week, and he needed to let it out, as her velvety walls tightened around him. Her mouth fell open as she grabbed her nipples through her thin dress.

Khans thrusts slowed down, but became more forceful, slamming himself deep into her, eliciting cries of pleasure. She loathed, and loved his moods of fire and ice. This burst of fire seemed intensified after his bout of ice last night, as she gripped his hair, pulling his head down into her neck. Sweat slicked their bodies, as his orgasm built up, unleashing himself into her with a groan. He bit her shoulder roughly, trying to suppress yelling too loudly.

"Is that your way of saying sorry?" She panted, as he caught his breath. He lazily propped himself up over her on his elbows and looked into her eyes.

"I have no reason to say sorry." He spoke lowly.

"Besides moving to treat me like property instead of a person." She pouted. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You've always been mine. But I never called you property." He rolled off of her, leaving her to push her dress back down. She propped herself up, scoffing.

"Oh please, Khan, you don't have to say it. The way you treat me sometimes!" She bit.

"I love when you get angry." He purred.

"And I love when I get my way." She sniffed, getting out of bed. Another long soak in the large marble tub soothed her battered emotions. Fire and Ice. She listlessly herded the bubbles in her bath back and forth as she let her mind slip away into oblivion. Thoughts of home were on her mind. The high desert, the tall dunes and rocky outcrops in the distance were a far cry from the lush surroundings she had seen here on Pollux thus far. Plus it wasn't where her mother was, it wasn't where her home was.

She let Khan stew for a few more days. He tried to appeal to her better nature, hoping to appease her, and make her happy, but she did not allow it to be easy. On the second morning, he had brought her breakfast, running his fingers through her hair as she ate silently. His eyes settled on her. In his mind, he had an entire speech on how much he loved her, and how much he wanted her, but not a single word could come out, and because of it, he kicked himself over and over. His lips would form the worst words instead of the kind ones he wished to settle upon her ears.

She was left to finish her breakfast alone, as Khan went to blow off some steam. He walked far down a path towards a wide river that ran swift and deep. On silent feet, he was followed. Ren stepped up beside Khan, and they both stood there for quite some time, looking out across the river, listening to the rapid waters.

"Khan, you are troubled more than usual today." Ren spoke finally.

"How astute an observation." Khan gritted.

Ren shook off Khans attitude. "And what would be troubling you today?" He inquired.

"It's that... DAMN woman!" Khan sharply turned around pointing angrily back towards the temple. "She is infuriating!" He growled.

"She is a woman. A human woman, my prince. What more did you want?" Ren chuckled.

"Yes, but, ugh, what happened?! She takes off, leaving for days, doesn't even THINK about how I would feel about that. She acts like she doesn't even care! Or as if I don't care about her being gone!" He clenched his fists, angrily trying not to punch the nearest thing to him.

"Do you care?" Ren cocked a brow, before brushing away a small bit of lint from his shoulder.

"Of course I care! But she doesn't see that!"

"But do you show her that?"

"Yes! Well, I have." Khan stiffened up.

"Recently?" Ren took a deep breath and furrowed his brow like a stern father.

"Well, I make love to her, is that not enough to show I care?" Khan defended. "What do you know of these matters anyways Ren?" Khan spat and turned back towards the river.

"I know more than you could ever imagine!" Ren shouted, snatching Khans shoulder. Ren was a good head taller than Khan, and could be quite intimidating when warranted. "Over 200 years ago, I fell in love with a human woman. But she was killed in the war, Khan. Everyday, I told her I loved her. Why?! Because that is what she needed. To know everyday when I woke up or went to bed, that I still loved her! And I STILL love her and her loss has not left my heart since that day." He roared out in a long breath.

"You think I know nothing of love, but I know TOO well of love. Vivienne, that was her name. And she was beautiful. A human woman is not like us, Khan. They can't be told once of your affections, and left to wonder for the rest of their lives whether your feelings have faded. This is not entirely their fault, and human men have driven them to this behavior. There is so much more to them that you don't know, and there is more to us that she doesn't know." Ren sighed, saddened suddenly by his mention of Vivienne. The love of his life.

"Khan, tell her. Everyday. If you don't, you will lose her to a man who will love her and tell her of that every day." Ren set a reassuring hand on Khans shoulder. His mind was racing, and his heart pounded angrily at the simple thought of her smiling and laughing happily with another man, as he holds her hips closely, and tells her his feelings for her before setting his lips on hers tenderly.

Ren turned away back up towards the communal area, leaving Khan to digest his words. With luck, he would realize his mistake, and swallow his pride again, and soften his interior before she left him. He sighed again, and stopped, needing time to collect himself. Vivienne was beautiful. She was tall, lean and yet hardy. She was able to take care of her own in a scrap, which is what initially drew Ren to her. The way her long blonde ponytail whipped around when she came across a man who had been trying to be inappropriate with her. She had taught him an effective lesson, having castrated him on the spot. Her golden eyes bored into Rens when she finally noticed his presence. That was the moment he knew she was the one. But for all the strength of a lioness she showed, she was still a purring kitten wanting to be loved behind closed doors. This, Ren happily gave to her. That was, until he came back to her home to find it destroyed. He had been on a brief mission, but returned to ashes of a burned out cabin, with a well charred body face down where the now burned bed was.

The neck was twisted in a sick way. She had been killed before the fire was set. He knew it was her, seeing the star necklace he had given her on their one year anniversary, still hanging around her neck. It was a grief and anger he had never felt before. As he buried her body in her flower garden, a neighbor came by, crying. She was an older woman, well into her 70's, widowed many years. She told him of the horrible things a group of men had done to her. The assault they carried out on her body. She heard the screaming, and had called the police, but none ever arrived. None would, not when the police chief and his son were in the group of men involved. After a couple of hours, but screaming finally stopped abruptly, and as the men trickled out, a fire was set. This was the downside of living so far from busy cities, or even moderate suburbs.

From that day, until the moment he was frozen, Ren spent his time fighting. Anybody, anything, especially humans, he would fight. Hand to hand combat to the death was usually his favorite. It meant that the person he was fighting would suffer just as much as his beloved Vivienne would. He at least had the peace of knowing that she knew he loved her when she passed. And he knew she loved him until her dying breath. Those memories that he tried to hard to suppress sometimes would creep up on him, disabling him. It took many minutes before he recovered enough to continue towards the rest of the Augments.

He walked around the complex where the Augments had all been set up, looking for Safiya. She was not in the bath houses, nor was she in the temple, or her room. She was with none of the others, and none of the others had seen her since that morning. He scrambled around, running, trying to think of where she would be, if not in the town. She was not even in the garden, which she loved so much. He turned back towards the temple to see Essex stepping out, straightening his shirt.

"Essex, have you seen Safiya?" Ren breathed out grabbing him by the shoulder. Essex held him at the shoulders, looking worried at the man.

"No, I haven't seen her for a while." Essex spoke concerned.

"You know her probably better than anyone besides Khan, do you know where she would go?" He looked into Essex' eyes for answers.

"I can't think of any particular place she goes. I-I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Shit!" Ren hissed. A thought dawned on him, before he took off down the western path from the town. Essex shook his head in confusion as he watched his strange reaction. He grew worried as the day grew on and neither Ren or Safiya had come back. The worry tripled seeing Khan come back towards his home, no doubt, expecting to see Safiya there somewhere. He sat quietly in the garden, as he heard Khan call for her in their room, searching the temple. The quick glance he stole at Khans face told him that he was livid, and worried.

"You, Essex, where is Safiya?" Khan caught sight of Safiyas good friend sitting not far from the temple, where she usually liked to sit, and think.

He acted as though he was startled by such a question. "Ren came by earlier and asked the same thing. None have seen her, not since this morning." Essex swallowed, hoping not to incur any wrath.

"And where is Ren?" Khan snapped. What business did he have with Safiya?

"Gone, Khan. He took off the western path this afternoon." Essex sighed. He had hoped he didn't sign someones death sentence. Instead of reaming him, he slammed his fist angrily into the ivy laced pillar, and went back inside.

That night, Khan slipped from the temple and up the western path, but with Essex close in tow.


	21. Across the Wilds

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys creations**

* * *

Khan and Essex left the main path in the light of the high moon. Only a trained eye, would have seen the ruffled foliage, leading to a man-made path in the night. Khan knew this was there Safiya, and possibly Ren, had left the main road.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Essex breathed, unsure of this new dark world around him.

"Of course. There are no other things here that can break the foliage so high." He observed a branch near his shoulder that had indeed in snapped back, hanging limply from a few strands of wick. It would be difficult to keep up with the path. "Keep your eyes up and follow me." He commanded. Essex nodded in understanding as Khan kept his gaze on the ground. Wherever this little goat path led them, he followed, taking care to take note of any side paths that led off of it.

"Shit!" Essex snapped, catching Khans attention.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just got, struck by something, a bird I think. It's gone now, it just startled me." He explained, rubbing the side of his head, embarrassed that he had been so easily startled in the presence of this commander.

"Gather your nerve, and keep up." Khan gritted, as he continued on the path. As the moon fell lower in the sky, they came to a stop. Before them, Khan looked at a field of tall grass. He growled angrily. "We'll have to stop for now." He glared.

"Can we not find the way through the fields?" Essex raised a brow.

"It is not so much finding our way, but what else may lurk in the grass. I'll climb the tree over there, and see if I can see how far this grassland spans." Khan sighed. He would, of course, have to wait until the light of morning to get a good look at the broken stalks, and the fine path still visible through the tops of the grass.

Essex sat quietly at the base of the wide trunk of the deciduous tree, crossing his ankles, and resting his head back. Khan sat on the fork of a wide branch, perched silently like a bird of prey. In his ears, Rens words resonated, as they had the day before when he first spoke them. That was all he could think of as he waited for the break of day. The air was cool, his breath coming out like wisps of smoke from a smoldering fire.

It was hours before the skies began to lighten. In the west, the sun began to rise, a faint greenish yellow band on the horizon, creeping over a range of mountains. When the first beams of bright orange sunlight hit the tree Khan sat in, was when he was finally able to make out a slim trail. The green grass swayed in the light breeze, but no other movement was detected. It went on for miles it seemed, but they were fortunate to be near to one side of the tallest grasses. To the north before them, the plain went as far as he could see. To the west, the way they were headed that previous evening, only about a couple of miles of grasslands lay before them before it appeared to shorten among rolling hills and short bushes. The path seemed to go into the field about a quarter mile before turning right towards the grassy knolls.

"Essex, wake yourself. I've found our way." Khan landed beside the resting man, though to Khan he was still a bit of a boy in many ways. Essex woke with a start, shaking his head, scrambling to his feet. They both took a few moments to stretch, and eat a small bit of jerky they had brought with them, and continued. Khan of course, leading the way. The thing that concerned him most, was how to track her through the hills. There would be no broken foliage to follow, or trampled grass to easily follow. Essex was able to pick on this concern, but spoke nothing of it, for fear that questioning Khans tracking abilities would end in him being beaten down.

* * *

Safiya trekked up through a narrow stony pass. From where she was, she could see the forest below her, and beyond that, the expansive grasslands. She sighed, enjoying the view. If she had a camera of any sort on her, she would definitely have captured the image. On the other side of the pass, she would be met by more trees, a river, and then she would come across a canyon. It was in that canyon, where her prize awaited her.

She let her hair down, shaking it out, her strands thanking her for releasing the tight grip the ponytail had held on them. Readjusting the strap of her medium pack across her chest, she moved on. Though the path was a bit difficult in some places, it was the only way through without having to go around for miles. Some small rocks crunched under her foot as she walked forward. The world around her was silent, as the musical birds were all below her. The only thing she had, was the drive to be away from Khan.

It was a painful revelation she was forcing herself to make. That he perhaps had no love for her. She was a woman. One who would satisfy his carnal needs, but she needed more than just that. She wanted someone who loved her. Not someone who just kept her around for physical pleasure. Her tears began to well up once more, hating the thoughts she couldn't get from her mind. One side of her said that perhaps he did love her. He did, after all, tell her that he did. Why would he lie to her? But on the other hand, she wondered, was it perhaps just empty words? He was a man set to die. Perhaps that last ditch attempt to get her to save him by convincing her that he returned her feelings. The thought of the trickery broke her, but she had to convince herself that he in fact never loved her. That he had only been using her to achieve his own ends. 'It will be easier this way.' She convinced herself, as she kept driving forth.

At the top of the ridge, she looked back over her shoulder. With luck on her side, it would be the last time she would take that view. She never wanted to see it again, because she knew to where it led. Turning her back to her past, she looked ahead. A cut in the trees told her where the river ran, and somewhere beyond that, was the canyon, difficult to detect even at this altitude. With care, she started down the ridge. By that evening, she had arrived at the mouth of the canyon, a narrow path leading downwards, no doubt cut out by the crew whose ship was left intact at the bottom.

Small sticks of bushes stuck out from the rocks, growing in what little nourishment was provided in that land. They were sparse, but managed to survive in the minimal soil. She looked around, it looked the same way as when she was here days ago. At least that meant that no others had happened among here. Of course, she had no knowledge of any other humanoid indigenous species, so it was entirely possible, in her mind, that someone or something may have crossed through there.

She opened the door to the craft, which slid open in a gritty scraping sound. The craft was nowhere near the size of the Enterprise, or even the Bradbury 2, which she hoped was still in orbit around the planet somewhere. It was more likely that the ship had been spotted, and seized by some passing ship, or band of thugs. Which would be no great loss to her, as it cost her nothing but a few lies to obtain it. This vessel was large enough for perhaps a forty man crew. It wasn't elaborate or intricate, but it would get the job done, if she were able to restore it properly. But not tonight. Tonight, she made for what she perceived to be the captains quarters. The room was the largest, and more importantly, the bed was the largest. Being unoccupied, the linens were clean, and the pillows fluffed. It wasn't like her room at the temple, but it was better than sleeping outside under the trees on the hard ground, or in the trees on the hard wood. She found some clothes to change into, and crawled into bed, holding her pack tightly to her chest before nodding off to sleep.

* * *

Ren had been Safiyas trail. He knew by now that some search party was on their way to follow, so he made sure to leave small, but noticeable signs for them to follow. Snapping some branches, tromping down more grass than he needed to in order to leave a trail. He was not sure what was out there in those lands, and should he or Safiya not return, they would at least hopefully know where to look.

From atop the ridge, he just barely saw her slip into the ground, so it had seemed. But he knew he had seen her. No doubt it was her. Ren quickened his pace, taking less care to slip down towards the forest. The dimming light slowed him down through the trees until only moonlight filtered in through the leaves. He walked at a slow pace, staying on guard, making sure to break and snap what branches he could with little noise. The rushing river approaching gave him hope. No doubt it was midnight, and he was tired, but determined to find Safiya. Either she would continue to roam the wilds until she settled on her own, or she would return and face Khans anger with grace. It wouldn't surprise him if she did the former, though it was the latter he prayed for.

He stood at the rocky rivers edge. His boots were muddy from the wet sticky soil that he had to cross before he got to the smooth river rocks that lined the waters edge. No doubt, he imagined, that the river was shrunken at this time of the year. Ren looked up and down, his shadow cast in the bright moonlight, but he could make out no bridges. 'She must have swam.' He shook his head and waded into the river. It was difficult, even for him to cross, as the current tried to take him away from where he saw Safiya, but he finally managed it to the other bank.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me." He let his head fall to the side. There, a small but useful raft was dragged up onto the shore, a vine rope tying it to a nearby deep rooted tree. Here, he was soaking wet, and she was probably good and well dry. He shook the water from his hair, and took a moment to recover before heading off away from the river. The wood on this side of the river was not as dense as the wood on the other side, for which he was thankful. It let more light filter down to the ground, lighting his way.

In the open, the moonlight was nearly as good as the sun, especially to his trained eyes. A dark chasm seemed to open up before him. A black chasm that was far too wide to cross over. So Ren sat at the edge. He waited for the dawn to come so he could better see what it was that he was up against. But Ren didn't have to wait for dawn, for as the moon crept silently across the sky, it eventually illuminated the chasm that hindered his progress. Far below him, the moonlight was reflected off of a large silver vessel. 'What's what she's looking for.' He realized. A narrow path shone right below him, as he jumped down fifty feet to the path below, and followed it ever downward to where he knew she was.

* * *

She slept with mixed difficulty. Sometimes she became restless, other times she slept soundly. Her dreams lulled her, and haunted her at once. The heavy footsteps that echoed in the hallway woke her. Perhaps it was just another part of another dream, but her gut told her to stop being silly. She crawled into the bathroom on soft feet, hoping to go unnoticed by whatever it was that had intruded on her. She slowed her breath, as the door to the room slid open. In the dark, it was hard to make out anything, but she did know that it was alone. Perhaps, with that much, she would either be able to sneak by, or defend herself. Or perhaps it was just go away. She shifted, her bag held close to her chest. The flap loosened, and out fell a small screwdriver, landing with a clank that was deafening in the silence. The heavy steps made their way quickly to the bathroom. Safiyas heart raced, as she knew she was cornered. There was no way to go from here, but to her fate.

She could hear the blood rushing in her ears, almost too loud to hear her name being called. It wasn't until a dim light flicked on, and there before her shivering body, stood Ren.

"Safiya, what is wrong with you?" He kneeled down, taking her hand, her shaking form letting out the largest sigh.

"I was unaware I was being tracked. I did not expect you. Who knows what wanders this world." Her voice quivered as she tried to recover, her adrenaline running off the charts. She had become to lax.

"You are well now. Do not worry." He helped her up, before picking up the culprit, and handing it to her. "Noisy things. What has you out here anyways?" He eyed her.

"I imagine it is no concern of yours." She blushed, not wanting to let him know what she planned. She pushed passed him into the main room.

"Are you attempting to leave?" He raised a brow.

"Would it matter if I did?" She turned her head over her shoulder, as she set her pack down on the bed, opening it to replace the screwdriver in its proper place.

"Yes. It would matter. To us." He moved towards her.

"No, I have nothing here, Ren. I'm better off elsewhere." She sighed.

"Khan is not the only one who loves you here." He spoke strongly, resting a hand on her cheek, turning her to face him. "There are others, who would hurt to see you depart." His eyes held hers, a unspoken plea in them.

"But I can not stay. Ren, I can not remain with him any longer." She choked up, finally verbalizing what she had been thinking. It was harder to hear than she though, and from her own lips to speak.

"And where would you go Safiya?!" Ren raised his voice sharply making her jump. It sounded louder in the enclosed room. "To the wilds? Try to make it on your own in a world you know NOTHING of?! Where?!" He demanded an answer.

"ANYWHERE REN! Anywhere! As long as it isn't with him! Can't you see? If I tell him it is better to be with another that he would love, then he would surely lock me away so I can tell no one where he is. So I may not reveal his secrets. I would spend eternity in a cryo tube and I can not let that be my fate!" She pounded her fist on the wall.

"And who would he go to? He chose you for a reason, Safiya." His voice settled again.

"He chose me when he needed me. I am of no use to him now, and so there is no reason for me to linger like the nuisance he sees me as. Do not try to change my mind, for it is set." She slumped to the floor, her elbows on her knees, her feet apart, her head held low.

"I will not attempt to change your mind. If this is what you wish, then I will not stop you. If I am right to assume, you are going to try to contact Star Fleet?" He looked around, his hands behind his back. She looked up to him, tears still in her eyes.

"Then I suppose I will help in what little way I can. I cannot guarantee we will be alone for much longer, who knows if or when Khan will send out someone to search for you, so we will have to work quickly." Ren gave a curt nod, leaving her to try to process what had just taken place.


	22. Crash Landing

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek, or Gene Roddenberrys works.**

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews I have recieved on this story. Sorry I took a little break, but I am back, and I will try to put out another chapter tomorrow. Thank you for following!**

* * *

Safiya was still sleepy as she followed Red through the ship. She still didn't understand why he was helping her. She thought he would be one of the ones to tell her to just stay and tough it out. He was supposed to be close to Khan, so why would he now seek to, in a sense, betray him by helping her? She shook her head and decided it would be best not to ask the questions that ran through her mind. Not now anyways.

"Let's see what power we have here." Ren mused to himself, as he entered the small engine room. He furrowed a brow as he tapped on a screen. "Wow this is so much older than what I expected." He shook his head. Safiya stepped up beside him

"This is a system we used... Jeez, I can't remember when we used these systems. I mean, we use a variation on the transport shuttles these days." She looked over the control panel. She hadn't gotten a good look at it last time. "I believe if you slip the yellow fuel cell switch over there, it should pull power." She looked over. There was minimal backup power that allowed simple things such as lights to operate, and doors to open, but the main operations were offline.

Moments after Ren flipped the switch, they heard a faint whirring sound. "I guess that means it worked?" He guessed, looking over at her. The brighter lights flickered on overhead, causing them to squint.

"Well, that works. I'll go check the systems, see how much power there is on this thing." She sighed, heading towards a larger panel.

"Safiya, what do you think happened to the last crew?" Ren asked, as he looked over the power supply to each system, making sure they were all coming up online properly.

"I don't know. I haven't given it much though, honestly." She admitted, but now that he brought it up, it began to bother her. It was unlikely that a crew would so willingly leave a perfectly good ship in the middle of a canyon. Where did they go? Were they in fact taken by some indigenous species and killed? Or worse, was the threat within the very walls they stood in now? She shuddered at the though. "Is there a life scan function listed over there?" She nervously asked Ren, as she analyzed the power supply. The power supply was at 87%, which would have been more than enough to get her home.

"There is... But it has to be accessed at the bridge." He nodded, turning around. "Let's go take a look. While we're there, we should see if there is a captains log that can tell us a little more." He looked concerned. "I don't want to leave you alone until we know what happened here." He took a deep breath.

"Well, it makes me feel better that this isn't a bloodbath. So, it must not have been anything on the inside." She bit her lip.

"Not all dangers are visible, Safiya. Remember that." He spoke.

'So much for reassuring me.' She thought, rolling her eyes. The door to the bridge slid open as buttons flashed on the different control panels. "The comm center should have the life scan sensors." She looked towards a counter to the right of the captains chair. Taking a seat, she punched a few buttons and watched the scan begin. Ren sat in the main seat and listened to the captains log.

There was pertinent that they were able to gather from the breathy mechanical voice that read back the captains log.

_'... We've managed to evade the strange vessel that we were assailed by. They made no contact with us, and we had little time to react. Their weaponry was powerful. Far more advanced than we have ever come across. A few of my crew members were able to get to this confiscated vessel. Captain K'tuana is dead. She was impaled by wreckage before we even got to this vessel... Found a canyon to hide our vessel from any local life that may harm us. We haven't noticed much movement in this quadrant, other than small animals and birds... Large predators reported ten kilometers to the south of here, no description as of yet... We saw in the distance, our ship crash landing. The USS Marion, a fine ship, my ship. It fell overhead in a blaze of fire, though no blaze of glory. Ten will go tomorrow to check for survivors, if there are any. For now, we will work on restoring communications. I fear that perhaps there is something on this planet that blocks our signals from getting out. But we have been unable to reach Star Fleet, or any other passing vessels... God help us... They're dead! All of them! Nobody was left from the wreckage.' _

The speaker here, still unidentified, was quite emotional as she spoke.

_'... Only three made it back from the wreckage site. They were attacked by the, the creatures. We don't know what they are. We have never come across them before. Entik says that they are broad, with long claws, yellow eyes and large strong teeth. They seemed little affected by our phasers. Next time we go out, we will need more firepower. We can not stay here. We must find water, and food. On our way here, we passed over a grouping of buildings to the east of here. Perhaps we will be able to get help there. It is our last chance. We can not stay here...'_

The speaker went dead, as they both stood silent. They must have been thinking the same thing.

"Well, the comms are out. That much is true. We are the only life forms on the ship, but we are deep in a canyon, so the sensors for exterior life forms are useless." Safiya spoke softly. "Ren, do you think the animals are still out there?" She turned to him, biting her lip. If the crew had been taken by these creatures, then would they return here?

"This was many years ago. I doubt they are still around. It is likely that they have moved far off, if they are still around." Ren spoke grimly. He wasn't so sure about his own words, but he was willing to hope. "Is there a beaming pad on here?" He looked up.

"There is, but if we can't even send a simple message to the Fleet, it's unlikely that we will be able to beam anything anywhere. It runs on a parallel, basically the same thing, just a different objective." She shook her head, as Ren arched a brow. "One transports words, numbers, information, the other transports mass and matter." She explained briefly. Ren nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, you may as well get rest. There is nothing more we can do here. We may have to find out what it is that's blocking the signals. That could take months, to find the origin of the block." Ren rubbed his temple.

"I can't go back there, Ren. You know that." She looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Well you surely can't stay here, Safiya. You too will soon run out of food and water. What will you do then? You will have to venture out to find sustenance. and what will you do then?" He led her away from the bridge towards their rooms.

"I don't know what I'll do, Ren. I just, don't know." She sighed. Her heart broke again as she opened the door to her room. "I'll see you in a while, Ren. You did lock up the ship when you came on, right?" She glanced up at him as he nodded.

"Goodnight Safiya."

* * *

Khan and Essex traveled over the rolling hills all day. He hoped he was going the correct way still as the sun was high overhead. There was little evidence of Safiyas presence in any which direction that they looked. But Khan continued west, where she was last headed.

"I don't think we will get over that ridge ahead." Essex spoke up. He looked at the sheer rock walls that stood high behind the coniferous forest before them. The grey walls seemed like a great divide, and it was hard to tell, standing far below, how wide the rocky expanse was.

"There, to the south, it looks like it tapers off. We could walk around it. That is likely to be the way she went. I don't imagine that she would try her luck through the stones." Essex sighed. He didn't know honestly WHAT she would do in this situation.

"No, she is running away. She more than likely found a path of some sort. It would just waste time for her to go around." Khan sized up the ridge, and how long it would have taken her to go around it. At her speed, it would have added nearly a two days to her journey, so she either never got this far, or she found another path.

"We will continue ahead. If we can get high enough on the ridge and make camp, then we will be able to look for any sort of fires. She will more than likely make one to stay warm." He pressed on towards the west, as they soon entered the piney trees, the dried needles crunching under their steps. It was eerily quiet as they walked, though the birds sat on low limbs, watching the intruders with interest or caution.

Essex felt awkward as he looked up at the menacing birds. They looked similar to the ravens back on earth, but these were a little larger, with longer beaks, and longer angrier talons like that of an osprey. He watched as sap leaked from a branch, where one of these blackbirds pierced the bark. If Khan was uncomfortable, he certainly didn't show it.

The sun was setting on them when they finally began on an incline. Khan stalked ahead, unfazed, in peak condition. Khan was driven by the need to find Safiya. He thought over and over, what would he say to her when he saw her? Would he yell at her for leaving once more? Would he demand she stay back at the complex, and finally break down to have someone babysit her? Perhaps he would allow her to explore with a bodyguard. He didn't know, but he knew he was of course, angry. Livid really.

On a rocky outcrop, they were able to look out over the land they just traveled. There was nothing that he wanted to do more than see some sort of flickering light in the darkness. Something that would lead them directly to her, but nothing came. "We will camp here tonight. It's too risky to try to find any sort of path through here, loose rocks could send up back down to the forest." He said plainly. Essex, thankful, sat down, and got ready to sleep.

Khan sat on the edge, his legs dangled over, and with his back to Essex, he shed a tear. Beneath the swirling mass of anger in his chest, he worried that Safiya really wouldn't come back to him. That perhaps he had pushed her away. Not so much trying to push her away, but by not pulling her in. He feared for her safety. What if she was hurt somewhere? What if Ren hadn't been able to find her? Or worse, what if he had, and decided to do something to her? He had revealed his relations with a human woman, so what if he would do it again? Try to replace his Vivienne with Safiya? His blood boiled, and he hated not knowing.

* * *

The sound of a loud bang woke Ren and Safiya. They seemed to peek their heads out of their rooms at the same time, casting one another questioning glance. Ren shook his head at her, and she returned the gesture to let the other know that didn't come from them. Safiya quickly got dressed, buttoning the pants in the room just as Ren entered.

"We will have to find some sort of weapons. I don't know what that was, but you and I will have to stick together." Ren spoke strongly. A renewed guardianship lingered in his voice. "Are you ready?" He glanced at her as she finished tying her boot.

"Yes, I'm ready. I don't know where the weapons cache would be." She sighed. They kept their voices low. Another bang came from somewhere so suddenly Safiya jumped. "Criminy. What is that?" She hissed to herself. Soon they heard clicking. It was an ominous clicking, something against the metal hull. She looked up to the ceiling.

"We should go to the bridge and see what is out there. It may shed some light on what we are facing." Ren took her hand, and they quietly walked towards the bridge. It was well lit up by the sun at that point, as they shuffled along, close to the ground. They both peeked through the furniture and consoles to the space glass. "Do you think we should try to get it up front? Maybe it will come to the window?" Ren glanced over at her

"Are you kidding me? What if that thing gets in!" She whispered, worried.

"That glass is plenty thick. It has to withstand space, small particles flying through space, and atmospheric reentry. I doubt that any animal or man can break it." Ren shook his head, nervous, but not nearly as scared as this woman was. It rolled off of her, and he wondered if this was how Vivienne felt that fateful day. He pushed the thought aside, and reached into her bag for the little screwdriver that gave away her position the night before. He threw it hard at the glass, watching as it bounced off and clattered under the pilots chair.

Three loud clunks were heard close by, and Safiya knew exactly where they were. The sun that filtered into the bridge was shadowed. She glanced up, and her voice was lost. Her mouth was open in a scream, but her voice refused to leave. Ren too was stunned, having never seen any such creature before. And now there were three of them. They had medium muzzles, with long yellowed canines sticking out, unable to fit in their mouths. They had forepaws like large wild cats, with even larger retractable claws. Those paws were attached to beefy arms, and massive shoulders. Broad, as stated in the previous captains log, was an understatement. This was easily two Augments breadth.

As it turned its head, long pointed ears were visible, and a curled horn was made present, that seemed to wrap closely to the head and nearly under the ear. The body was long and muscular, designed to walk both upright and on all fours, making it no doubt a predator not to be reckoned with. A short tail segment, and unplaceable hind paws, Ren was rendered speechless as well.

"I hope they don't know we're in here." Safiya finally managed to squeak out. Ren watched as one of their ears flickered, and began sniffing deeply at the glass, licking it with its long purple tongue on occasion.

"I'm afraid they think we do. Whats the most secure room on any ship?" He asked trying to whisper as low as possible.

"Either the bridge, or, perhaps the medical bay? But a skiff like this is unlikely to have a secured medbay like we do on the Bradbury." She shook her head.

"One other way we can shake these kitties off then." Ren shook his head. "Feel like flying?" He glanced at her.

"I am, that was my next option." She smirked, trying to put on a brave face like his.

Safiya stood slowly, though she trembled, and walked towards the pilots chair. She was the better candidate to fly this archaic machine. As soon as these cat goats laid eyes on her, they let out a trembling noise. It was loud and piercing, a mix of a wolves house, and a tigers roar. It chilled her to the bone, as she tried to keep her composure. Ren reassured her from behind.

The hum of the engines made her feel better, as the cat goats licked at the glass, and roared. A sickening screech hit her ears, and looking up, she noticed they were now trying to scratch their way in through the glass, but now there were only two.

"Khan... We're missing one." She trembled.

"It's Ren, Safiya. And I saw that. It climbed back on top." He shook his head. How did she suddenly get the idea to call him Khan? A slip of the tongue, no doubt, but, perhaps because she wished he was there in that moment to comfort her. The ominous clicking of nails on metal came from somewhere on the roof.

The purr of the engines grew higher pitched as they revved up for a takeoff. Instead, it hovered, slowly ever going higher and higher. They tipped side to side as she tried to keep it steady, hard to do in trembling hands. The cats didn't let the increasing height bother them though. They were focused on their prey, the edges of their yellow eyes looking bloodshot in frenzy. A loud beeping went off, a red light flashing.

"Shit! We're losing our engines!" She cried, as they were lifted out of the canyon. She tilted the craft over the field. There was a hard rattle, as the engines began to shut down.

"Fuck! I can't get them back online! I'm going to have to land her dead!" She called behind her, tapping furiously at the controls. "Buckle up." She hit the emergency landing seat belt, a five point restraint locked her in. From the corner of her eye, Ren did the same, waiting anxiously for her to land. The sparse land came closer, the cats still trying to claw their way through the glass.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" She cried as they came to a heavy crash, whipping her head forward, throwing the felines away from the ship with force. The dust was settling as she gingerly lifted her head. She struggled to regain her senses, and from the dark behind her, she could hear it. That sick clicking.

"They're inside." Ren swallowed, preparing for a fight.


	23. Beast Vs Beast

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys creations.**

**A/N: Thank you to fuschiagrasshopper and Icesong180 for their reviews, it is always appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Essex snapped his head up, as the day was upon them. "Did you hear that?" He looked over to Khan who was looking for a path through the rock. He returned the younger Augments stare. Indeed, the sound of the crash resonated against the rock. "Here!" Essex yelled, having found a narrow footpath. Khan ran as fast as he could through it, following behind Essex. As soon at the gray walls broke open to the other side, they could see in the distance a large dusty cloud, steaming smoke and at the base of the cloud, the sun gleamed off of a shining craft.

"That is our aim." Khan snapped, then he ran. He ran as swift and tireless as an Augment can. Through the trees, under birds who tended their nests. To Essex, this forest seemed much lighter and fare than the forest on the other side. He kept pace with Khans long legs, as they ran towards the crash. In the distance, the smoke served as a banner to where they were headed. Khans heart raced, pumping blood to his starving muscles, but he couldn't slow down. If anything, he only sped up.

The frigid water as they crossed the rushing river felt good on their hot skin, but they could not linger. It was not much farther to the crash site. There was another band of trees before it lead to a sparse land. Their footsteps left little clouds of dust. It was almost frightening, how different this world was. One moment, he's in plains, the next in woods, and now he's in what seems to be near desert mesa or plateau.

"Whoa!" Khan held up a hand, the canyon becoming visible as he got nearer. They slowed, then came to a stop. On the other edge of the gap, was the small craft. It appeared familiar, yet so foreign to Khan. Through the settling dust he could make out a crumpled shuttle door that had been wrenched open most likely in the hard landing.

"What the fuck are those things?" Essex panted, as his keen eyes noticed large black and tan furred creatures climbing all over the ship.

"I don't know. We got no reports of any sort of large predators before settling here." Khan seemed to go pail as he heard their howling roars with his own ears. How did they miss creatures of this size? But something was mixed in with that howl that caught his ear. A sharp scream, high pitched and steady. That was Safiya, he was sure of it. "We have to find a way around!" Khan stood at the edge, looking back and forth. The end of the canyon was a good two or so miles south of where they were located. he tried to formulate calculations of times in his mind to determine the path.

"Khan... Look..." Essex pointed as they watched the creatures run away from the crash. "Going around won't be necessary."

* * *

The door to the bridge dented as the animals clawed and rammed it, wanting it to open. Ren drew knives from his boots in a stance between the door and Safiya. She herself had reached into her bag to grab out a phaser set to kill. It may not have been effective for the last crew, but it was a newer model than what the previous crew had, and with luck, it would at least by them time to get away.

"Ren, thank you for being here with me." She gulped as he gave her a quick nod before looking back to the door. This was definitely not a part of his plan, but hey, plans always changed, right? There was a rumbling sound, like a sickly purr before another growl and a clawmark through the door. "This isn't going to hold much longer." She shivered. She couldn't have spoken sooner as the door was wrenched open, this cat-goat struggling to fit its massive body through the hole it created. It in fact, had two horns, one on either side of its head. They were so low to the skull, it looked like just one from the side.

Of all the missions she had ever been involved in with 8, she never came across a creature like this, and so little armed at that. Her mined raced through her training to find something that would be of use against these brutes, but she was at a loss. She could fight, but against such a formidable and powerful creature, her skills were of little use.

Safiya shot at it with her phaser. It whimpered loudly, but it only seemed to make it angrier, as its eyes glowed angrily, a renewed determination in its efforts. The door finally gave way, and it wasn't just one. It was all three. The others managing to shake off the impact, and joining its companion in the ship.

Ren brought his knives down into the shoulder of the first one that got through, but it did nothing but fling him to the side like a cornsilk doll. Ren struggled to his feet as the blades were still in the beasts shoulder, but couldn't move to avoid it as it turned and bit down into Rens shoulder and upper arm. Ren fell to his knees, letting out a cry, and wincing. Safiya fired her phaser as fast as she could, but it seemed to do little to them. It obviously hurt, but they would not stop their advance.

A large paw came across her side, causing her to fly backwards over the pilots desk. She held her side tightly, a high pitched scream emitting from her throat, deep gashes having been left by the long claws. The one that swiped her was missing the top half of its ears. She gritted and tried to regain her breath, but inhaling was painful. 'Oh, that could be a broken rib.' She thought, grimacing. She could smell the metallic blood as it leaked from her body.

"Ren..." She barely managed to croak out. "I'm sorry. Tell Khan." She whimpered as she got dizzy, no doubt losing more blood than she though. The gashes went from her side across her stomach. The cat-goat stood above her wearing a satisfied look, before dropping to a knee grabbing a fistfull of her hair and screaming right into her face. Its breath smelled of death, decayed meat, and a little dusty. She gave a last ditch punch, angrily sending the cat back in anger and agony. She could hear the snapped canine clatter on the ground next to her, as she grasped it, tucking it quickly into her pocket. She couldn't see Ren, though he was pinned by one of these cats. She was covered, and the last cat was waiting at the door.

When the third cat gave out a grinding whine, they were picked up carelessly and carried over the shoulder. Safiya cried out in the pain, screeching, as the fur dug into the three deep lacerations. Ren gritted, as the cat who had him seemed to do what he could to make him hurt. The three cats left the ship, meeting up with a more of their kind.

Some were much larger than these three, others were smaller, some white, black, blonde, brown, tan. They were curious about this find, snapping and howling loudly in curiosity. There were some that snapped back, as if establishing their heirarchy, a pecking order over this fresh meat. She would have been happy to be studying them, if she weren't doing it in the form of dinner.

Ren reached his hand over, holding hers, as the two felines ran side by side. She could barely register it as soon her blood was dripping down the cats light coat. With one powerful leap, she watched the canyon pass by beneath her, her hand slipping from Rens, followed by the racket of all of the cats sniffing at them, wanting to lick up her blood with their purple tongues, wanting to taste this fresh... Kill. Safiya looked at Ren, and he watched as a tear fell from her eye, down her forehead and get lost in her hair. With that, her eyes closed. Ren gritted his teeth and looked away, but he could not bring himself to let go of her hand. Khan wouldn't want her to die alone. This was never a part of his plan, and he now wished he could change it.

* * *

Khan and Essex stood amazed, watching these creatures leap right over the gap. "What the...?" Khan gazed in awe. But then a scent hit him on the wind. It was blood. Unmistakable, that was one scent that an Augment knew above all others. "We've got to go." Khan ran to the north where those creatures were heading. It was a large pack, but he was able to just barely make out the identifiable head of Safiya bobbing lazily over one of the shoulders. Her light shirt appeared well reddened even at that distance.

Essex had noticed this as well, but being younger and more spry than Khan, he had picked up the pace leaving Khan behind. Safiya was his friend, he wouldn't let her be taken without even attempting to get her back. The creatures had speed on their side, but Khan wasn't sure about their endurance. They were a new species to them, so who knows? Maybe they could run for days, like the sandcats that Safiya used at home. Maybe they would tire in a few minutes and be worn out? Khan could only hope, but soon they leaped up high in the air, and disappeared again into what seemed to be the start of another canyon.

Khan and Essex were tired and running out of breath by the time they caught up with the cats again. Following was easy,as the blood trail led the way. They carefully and quietly made their way through a maze of dim tunnels. It dawned on Khan that this was why they didn't pick up these creatures. Living underground like this would have proven nearly impossible to pick up, not unless they had surfaced at the time of the scan. The tunnel they were in finally led to a large chamber. It was decently lit from opened holes in the earthen ceiling high above, letting the noon sun through. The dust flickered through the bright beams of light that light up the room. They could hear the sounds of the creatures moving about in other pathways.

"There, look." Essex whispered, pointing to a pile, slight movement catching his attention. It was Ren, who was trying to work his shoulder, sitting up on the dirt floor.

"Ren, what happened?" Khan kneeled beside his comrade, whose shoulder was well mangled.

"S-Safiya I wanted to stop her... She was going to leave." Ren grunted as he tried to stand, looking around.

"Where is she?" Khan searched his face but Rens gaze dropped, and Khan stepped back. Essex and Khan both swept the area around them. She was tossed carelessly, almost hidden behind among some tall grasses that grew wild down there. She was pale, her lips slightly blue. Khan fell to his knees, and leaned over her. Her eyes were barely cracked, as her lips were gently parted, blood smeared on her cheek and neck.

"Oh, Kesi..." Khan whispered. He rested a hand on her cool forehead, and leaned over her. His mind raced, not knowing what to do in the moment. He couldn't let his tears fall, not in front of Essex and Ren. Nor could he cry out in anguish, drawing attention to themselves. Her shirt was near shreds as he winced at the gaping wounds on her side that still leaked. Her subcutaneous tissue was visible, even some bits of muscle poked through. He noticed an unusual bulge on her side, indicating a rib had been snapped, and was no doubt digging into her organs.

"Khan, I... I'm sorry." Ren had dragged himself towards him.

"What were you doing there?" He hissed, his eyes closed, as he lifted her head to rest on his lap.

"I, I wanted to stop her. Well. Buy you time, really." Ren grimaced as he rotated his shoulders. "I knew you'd follow, but she was going to need time to figure out coordinates, and learn how to really fly that old craft." He looked over her cold body.

"You didn't bring her back?" He growled.

"She wouldn't have come with me. It's not I who needed to bring her back, it was you Khan. When she went to bed, I altered the power supply to the engines. She would be lucky to fly around a few miles, and that would have given you time to find her, and do what you should have done this whole time. I don't know what happened though, when the engines failed. We were already being stalked by those thins." He tried explaining angrily. Khan just shook his head.

"This should never have happened. We need to get her out of here. She won't be left as a meal for them." He sniffed. The air was musty and smelled of deep soil and death. As Essex took a better look around the cavern, he noticed the scattered bones half covered in dirt. Some skulls still had tufts of hair attached. As he glanced ever upwards, he noticed the glowing eyes starting to appear from the dark corners.

"We gotta go..." He croaked, stepping backwards. A loud crack emitted as he snapped a femur that was dried out on the ground in half. "Shit." He hissed, turning back around to the group.

With a light thud, the creatures were upon them. One landed about ten feet from where Khan was sat with Safiya, a tooth missing, blood staining the left side of its coat. It snarled, baring its yellowed fang, still angry about its prey snatching the other. This was his meal they were prodding at. Soft thudding continued as they were soon surrounded. All snarling, some snapping their teeth in a menacing way, smelling blood, smelling food.

Khan gently laid Safiyas head back down, and stood up with the other two. One was still young, and the other already wounded. They stood with their backs to one another. If they were to die, they would die fighting. It was the Augment way in battle. They would not run, they would not cower, they would not give in. They also, however, would not make the first move. So there they stood, a stalemate of sorts, neither side wanting to strike first. Not yet.

"It's been good." Ren gritted through a snarl that he was returning to the cats. Ren was ready to return to Vivienne, and had no qualms of falling honorably in battle. Essex nodded.

"It's been very good." He replied. Khan just nodded, saying nothing. He didn't need to speak for them to know he was grateful to have them at his back.

All it took was one step taken too close by one of the creatures for their battle for survival to begin.


	24. Tormented

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys works.**

**A/N: Alright ye vagabonds, here is your chapter. :D No, I love ya vagabonds :) Thank you for the Reviews, for the support, it definitely motivates me to put out that next chapter, knowing that there is someone there waiting to read it :) Thank you so much.**

* * *

The scuffle was definitely against that three augments. They did their best to combat their way through, or at least hold their ground. They struggled, dodging those deadly claws, and trying not to be snapped up by their strong jaws. The noise of the men trying to fight, and the snarls filled the cavern in a deafening way. Above, there were felines seeming to egg on the ones they fought with. Every blow the men landed had to be calculated. How do you kill these things? How do you try and stop them?

Essex managed to climb atop one, trying to choke it out, but got a face full of horns. The young one was left trying to shake off the sting of a broken nose, while Ren did his best to fight on a lame arm. Khan was fairing the best of them, as anger and pain drove him blindly. He was fueled by fury, as he brought he did what he could to break bones, and immobilize these creatures if not overtake them completely.

A sudden pain caused Khan to drop. The large tear across his arm and shoulder drew blood, as the cat seemed to sneer at him with glee. Getting up to go after him, another cat pounced atop him, pinning him down, threatening to tear into his neck should he try to move much further.

Ren had lost his knives in one of their backs back at that ship. and Essex learned too that the phasers did not work against this enemy. Essex had been thrown with so much force, he was lifted at least ten feet off of the ground, hitting the rock wall hard. He crumpled to the ground in a heap, not moving. Ren was throwing what punches he could, his hands bloody from too many hits to the teeth. He was the last one standing, still trying to fight. A large black cat took a broad paw across his back, causing him to stagger, his pale flesh visible through his torn shirt.

Khans heart fell. So this was it? Not only did he lead Essex to his death, but he would not be able to hear Safiyas voice again. He would die here, with Essex and Ren, but most importantly, he would die near Safiya. He let his head rest, accepting this would be his fate. Time slowed down, as the clamoring around him grew louder. The noise increased until it finally came to a sudden and abrupt halt.

The weight of the large cat was lifted off of him, as he finally chanced to look around. There on the ground not far from him, a cat lay dead, the others gathering around it, sniffing it. Three more loud blasts, and three more cats fell dead. There was a wave of confusion through the crowd of felines, not knowing what had happened to their comrades. He would have stayed there, watching how this played out, but Ren grabbed his shoulder suddenly.

"Now. We've got to go." He grimaced. He staggered to his feet, taking advantage of the sudden disinterest in them. Khan began to walk towards Essex but Ren stopped him. "I've got the kid." He gave a slight nod. Khan returned it, and did his best to scoop up Safiya. She was cold, but he would not leave her there. He struggled to carry her. It wasn't so much the searing pain that made it difficult, but that he was carrying a dead body. Her dead body. The emotional pain was worse than his physical pain. He would endure a thousand years in the physical pain he was in just to take away the emotional pain.

He met up with Essex and Ren who were leaning against one another for support. As they turned back, the cats were already tearing into their fallen friends. Entrails and tufts of fur were flying, the growls to get the best eating parts was deafening.

"This way, hurry up before they decide to taste you too!" They heard a gruff voice call from a dark tunnel. They didn't hang around, following the voice. They followed behind, staggering, stumbling and bleeding. When the dim evening light finally washed upon them, they got a better look at their rescuers.

"Gavin, Ebony, Trick, what are you doing out here?" Khan looked around at the three faces, shocked.

"Well, when I learned that Safiya left, followed by Ren, then by you and Essex, I decided that we should follow. There are more back at that ship that crashed. What, you think we would let you all just go?" Trick smiled. He was a great hunter, always in touch with nature and the world around him. Ebony was their tracker. She could follow someone through a blizzard if she had to.

"Well, I'm glad you are here." Khan gave a soft smile. "Here." He passed Safiyas body off to Gavin.

"What the hell happened?" Gavins jaw dropped.

"She's dead." Khan took a deep breath. Essex choked and let out a cry, and Ren looked up to the sky.

"Let's get her to the ship." Gavin looked at them all sternly. "Here, Trick, take her. You move the fastest with heavier loads." He passed her off to the large Augment, who ran off towards the surface. Trick ran quickly, leaving Khan and the rest in his dust. By the time they got to the surface, he was already a mile ahead of them or so.

By the time the rest of them caught up to the ship, they were weak and exhausted. Rens shoulder was beginning to heal up, but his back still killed him. Khan was trying to ignore his pain, and Essex was limping, but walking through his pain. There were indeed many Augments at the ship. They were doing what they could to make minor repairs, maybe make it operational even. They welcomed Khan, but he was too focused to acknowledge them proper.

"She's in the quarantine room." Trick spoke softly to Gavin. He nodded, and brought the other three males with him to the small crafts medical bay.

"You three go ahead and sit out here. I'll be out here to check on you. Trick can clean you guys up though." Gavin gave a grim look.

"Wait, Trick? He guts animals, not fixes them!" Essex spoke with disbelief.

"True, but he also has steady hands, and knows how to patch up your basic wounds. Anything further, he knows to come to me. As for now, I've got work to do in here. Ebony." He called for the woman.

Trick and Ebony had made a perfect pair. One a tracker, the other a hunter. Tricks violet eyes meshed well with her teal ones. They both had light brown hair, a stocky build, and strong facial features in their own rights.

Ebony gave Trick a small kiss before joining Gavin in the room. They closed the door behind them, and drew the curtain so that nobody could peer in. Ebony stepped out a few minutes later with an auto-syringe, and walked to Khan.

"Gavin needs some of your blood." Ebony spoke firmly. Her voice was hard and cold. It always had been.

"Why does he need it?" Khan looked up, not appreciating the orders.

"Because Safiya has already been exposed to your DNA through your semen. Giving her your blood will be easier for her to accept than to give her someone else's." She snarled back. She was not a woman who took attitude very well. Something Khan respected in her, which was the only reason he didn't kill her on the spot for talking to him like that. He sighed, as Trick cleaned his wounds, and held his arm out. She took a vial of blood, and returned to the room.

Khan, Essex and Ren could only sit there, getting cleaned and stitched. Ebony ran in and out of the room, seeming bloodier every time, but she ignored their attempted questions, and merely focused on her task. Bottles of sterile water, gauze, suture kits, bandages. Every time she went back to the room, her arms were full of supplies. Khan didn't know what to think honestly. He knew what Gavin was doing, but he was afraid that it wouldn't work.

It was hours before Gavin finally stepped out of the room. His lab tunic was bloody, and he was shining with sweat, Ebony was not much better off.

"Well?" Khan shrugged, looking for an answer. Gavin gave a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumped.

"Only time will tell now." He offered weakly. Even as a trained doctor, he was not so sure about whether Safiya would recover from this. The trauma was extensive, once he looked under the skin. He spent so much time trying to repair the damage, he was just happy that she was dead and unable to feel anything.

"Sir, it may be best for you to get some rest." Ebony spoke to him, well, to Gavin and Khan. "I can keep an eye on her tonight." She offered.

"That sounds good. I can use a rest." Gavin replied. Khan nodded in agreement. Ren and Essex had already gone off to sleep off their wounds after receiving a few hypo-sprays of painkillers. Khan took a few himself, needing to fall asleep because his mind wouldn't willingly let him slumber. His dreams however, were dark and unforgiving.

**_Her pale blue face was twisted in pain, her eyes a milky white, the rest of her body decaying as time forgot about her. Soon, he couldn't even remember her name. He sat at a meal with his brethren, and they laughed, and had good conversation, and he never crossed her mind. _**

**_Eventually, he was piloting his crew on a brilliant ship. A ship deserving of such a noble crew. He was beamed down to his palace, a lovely dwelling, with acres of gardens and at the end of his property, the Taj Mahal, with it's white marble beauty reaching high to the sky. His queen walked beside him. a narrow face, angry eyes, and a cold complexion. "Pity they bury anything here these days." She sneered, as they walked among the consecrated tombs within the magnificent structure. Her long bony fingers ran along the carved ivory face of a beautiful woman, but whose name was lost to his tongue. He could remember Safiyas face anywhere, but who she ever was to him meant nothing._**

**_When his queen walked away to enjoy her life of posh and luxury, he crumbled over the tomb. He didn't know why such a beautiful face haunted him so. But the overwhelming heartbreak could not be contained in his chest. His tears fell, and his body ached. _**

**_"Khan. Please don't cry. Please." He heard a heavenly voice speak. He stood up slowly. She was there. The beautiful carving was there, truly there! She stood beside one of the intricately carved walls, her body gracefully draped in the clothing fit for his queen. She held her arms open, a kind smile playing on her lips. A smile his queen had never given, a softness his queen never had. This simple act made him falter. She was accepting him. She was asking him to give himself to her. As soon as he touched her hand, he was filled with warmth, and he felt melted. He fell into her arms, and she held him tightly. _**

**_She smelled of orchids and lillies, of a fresh falling waterfall. Her emerald eyes were gentle, and they spoke forgiveness, and a sudden shame came over him. He couldn't look into her warm eyes with his own so cold, so be began to pull away. She tightened her grip on him the moment she felt him move away from her. The harder he tried, the more concerned her face grew, then terror, than anguish. But he ignored it all. The moment her skin no longer touched his, she let out a blood curtling scream. He looked at her, tears streaking down her face, her lips drawn back as she cried aloud. Her hands were bloodied, holding the large gashes that appeared on her side. Khan was floored as she began to breathe heavily. The suffering beauty stumbled back, leaning against the pillar, looking towards the heavens, and a quiet begging voice came from somewhere within her soul. "Please." Was all she said before she became nothing more than a beautiful carving on the wall._**

**_There, her perfect face, in undeserved pain, to forever be etched in this temple for Khan could not imagine destroying this. Her gentle voice reverberated over his ears. Please. Please what? He did not understand, as he thought of it, and turned back to the tomb of the unknown woman who broke him so. His heart broke into shards as he was faced with a solid smooth brick of ivory. Her face on the tomb was gone. He stumbled back in disbelief when his feet slipped from beneath him. His hand was wet as he brought it up to see what it was that took his balance. His hands were red, in shock he scrambled to her feet. Her carving on the wall was bleeding. It bled from the eyes, it bled from her wound, the creases in the wall even bled. He was horrified now, his eyes wide, his mouth dropped but no. Khan couldn't scream. _**

**_He scrambled out of the monument, his bloody hands before him. There, he stopped at the reflecting pool before the Taj Mahal and splashed in. Frantically, he tried to wash the blood off, but this was to no avail. The crystal clear water soon turned to blood around him, thick and heavy with that metallic scent. Khan was in shock, enraged and in fear as he did not understand. The moment his head popped up, there she was again. But she was not the flesh and blood he held inside. She was a mere apparition. He could see the distant trees sway through her, but he was able to see her bring a hand up to her shoulder, the way a defeated person would say goodbye. And she was forever gone._**

Khan woke up dripping in a cold sweat. The sheets were soaked, the blankets tangled and halfway pushed off of him. A sudden nauseating sickness came over him, barely giving him a chance to make it to the bathroom before his stomach emptied what little contents it had. He was shivering from adrenaline and emotion, the emotions he felt in his dreams still plaguing his waking person. His heart beat rapidly as he tried to slow his breathing, checking his hands to realize that it was all a horrible, terrible dream. His reflection in the mirror showed an even more pale leader.

He was suddenly chilled to the bone as he crawled back into bed on the still dry side, of course. But sleep did not come to Khan again. He would not allow it. He did not believe he could handle another draining dream such as the one he just suffered through. He instead turned his mind to hope. Hope that Gavin was able to save her, that Ebony was keeping an eye on her, and that she would, somehow through all the hate she must have had for him at that point, return to him, if only for a moment, so he could tell her everything she needed to know.


	25. Heartbroken Hope

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys works**

* * *

The dawn must have been breaking in the distance, as Khan could see the surrounding landscape lighten up. The sky in the far west was beginning to grow lighter, as it had the morning above the meadow. But the man could only lay there and think for so long. Eventually he had to move, get his mind off of things, off of her. With a wince of pain, he dragged himself out of bed, stepping lightly through the craft. As if his feet had thought for him, he found himself in the medical bay, looking around.

Blood and medical supply wrappers were still littered on the floor, drawing a sigh from the leader. The quarentine room was still blocked off from passing eyes, the grey curtain occasionally moving whenever Ebony bumped it. At least she was still awake and looking after Safiya. He didn't watch where what he was doing, his eyes fixated on the quarentine door as he sat down on a bed. A silver tray went clattering to the floor, sending the suture kit it held with it. The racket caused him to jump defensively.

"My prince. I beg your pardon, but what the hell do you think your'e doing making all that noise?" Ebony hissed, trying not to wake the whole crew as if the clattering hadn't.

"I'm sorry. I just, I didn't know it was there." He offered. His mind was too tired and distracted to care about her piss poor attitude. Of course she had also been up all night looking after his wife.

"Well, keep it down, for the sake of the crew." She scolded.

"How is she? Safiya, I mean?" He asked, ignoring her request. Ebony just shook her head, her expression softening ever so slightly.

"She is still gone, Khan. I'm sorry." She sighed, feeling sympathy for her prince.

"May I see her?" He asked, his voice shaking. Ebony nodded, and tilted her head summoning him to come in.

"Gavin isn't going to be happy to know you are in here, but I think considering the circumstances..." She left the sentence hanging.

"Why can't I see my wife? I have every right, no matter what Gavin says." He snarled angrily, but Ebony stood her ground.

"Because, Khan. I don't want to get your hopes up that we can bring her back. Our blood can only do so much, but we know nothing of those creatures, or if they have other biological factors that could be in play. Are their claws poisonous? Do they have a venomous bite? We don't know? She sustained a lot of internal bleeding, a punctured lung, I wont even tell you how much hair we pulled out of her wounds. She must have felt like she was getting her lacerations scrubbed with steel wool by the time she died." Ebony finished, far from being sympathetic. Her harsh words found Khans hand around her neck, holding her against the glass, her feet off the ground.

"Do you delight in her pain before she died, Ebony?" He hissed. The way she acted so nonchalant about the pain she suffered through drove Khan mad. She seemed to not even care, by the tone of her voice. "You will be more careful with that tongue, especially when addressing my wife, do you understand?" He narrowed his eyes, tightening his grasp before letting her fall to the floor. Ebony coughed and sputtered before standing up straight and tall before him like the Augment woman she was.

"Yes my prince. I meant no disrespect by my words or tone. Believe me when I say she was family to us all. Do you wish I take my leave?" It was her apology, and this was the way the Augment world worked. Once she was put in her place, she would follow it, as he would have done with any other augment under his leadership. She continued her duties, keeping an ever watchful eye over the body in hopes to find signs of life.

The room was silent for nearly twenty minutes before Khan finally spoke again. "She hasn't decayed at least." He mentioned, noticing how she hasn't yet started to bloat up like bodies usually do. Which was good for him, as he certainly couldn't have looked at her as soon as she started to decay.

"No, she has not. That is why we are curious sir, about what those creatures may have in their saliva. Because she hasn't began that... Process." Ebony thought of her words this time, trying to be more gentle.

"What does Gavin think of this?"

"He does not know yet, that she hasn't began that process." Ebony admitted, before turning back to Safiya.

Khan noticed that her top had been cut off unceremoniously. Her pants were crusted in dried blood, and her feet were bare. "Can we wash her? I don't like seeing her bloody like this." He gulped. Ebony gave a slight nod.

"We can wheel this bed into the sonic shower room if you'd like. It would be easier to clean her that way." She offered, unlocking the bed. They took it into the room where patients usually bathed, a flexible extendable showerhead available. Khan reached up and gently slid her pants off, feeling embarrassed for her to be nude in front of another beside him. He made to fold her pants when he heard a soft clatter on the floor.

"Whats this?" He bent down and picked up a long three inch yellowed canine that was broken at the larger side. "Huh, Ebony, what do you make of that?" Khan held it up to the other woman.

"It looks like a tooth from one of those cats if you ask me." She took it from his hands, examining it. "I need to have this tested." She said flatly, focused on the tooth. She frowned before setting it in a jar and returning to help Khan wash his wife. When they were done, she looked refreshed, but no nearer to being alive. Khan took over from there, sending her off to test the tooth that had been found.

Like preparing her for a special ceremony, Khan gingerly treated his wives body as if she were being prepped for ascension to Goddess. He brushed her hair back, and oiled her body, placing socks on her feet, and dressing her in a wraparound robe. For that moment, she looked pure and good, having been resigned to a fate that she did not deserve. Khan sat and stared at his preparations, her eyes still closed, her lips still barely parted.

"I will not be your undoing." He spoke as if to convince himself. "This should never have happened. You, you did not deserve this." He began to slowly rock back and forth, his back straight, rubbing his palms on his knees, needing something to do with his hands besides rip is own hair out. "Why didn't I just listen to you? I'm sorry, I never should have brought you here. You shouldn't be here, you don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve to have you here." He began to shiver, as all of the emotions he felt from his dream came flooding back to him. She was breaking him. His tears left his eyes and rolled endlessly down his cheeks as he just shook his head as if hoping if he did it long enough, this would all be a terrible dream.

His howls of grief were audible throughout the medbay, but he did not care. Everything that had been building up in him had finally began to work its way out. He rested his head on her arm finally, shaking his head, not wanting to accept that the best thing that had ever happened to him was gone.

The rest of the crew that had been at the ship continued their work diligently to repair the skiff. Essex worked on figuring out the piloting, and Trick had gone out with another to find food. This time, they took the blast cannon, now knowing that it would indeed kill any feline creatures they came across. The engines were turned on and off all day in testing, and preparation. Gavin and Ebony stayed in the medbay, testing and retesting the tooth that they found from Safiyas pocket.

Essex and Ren were in a much better state, though they too hurt as the loss of their princess sank in. They helped with the repairs to the outer hull with what little salvage they had. There was little casual conversation, as they all focused on the ship, with the worry of their princess heavy on their hearts. When they saw Khan finally emerge into the daylight, they cast solemn glances for fear that his pain would turn to rage that he would take out on them.

"Ren, walk with me." Khan said with a hollow voice. Ren did not leave his prince waiting as he fell into step with him, walking away from the vessel and towards the edge of the canyon.

"How are the repairs coming?" He asked

"They are coming along fine, my prince. I am afraid that we may not be able to get it fully operational, there is extensive damage to parts of the ship that we can not fix with what supplies we have here." He sighed looking out over the canyon.

"Would it fly well enough?" Khan turned.

"Pardon?"

"Would it get us back to our encampment?" He furrowed his brow.

"It is possible, so long as we stay low, but in the condition that it is in, it certainly won't be going off planet." He shrugged,

"Well, I don't believe we will be needing to go off planet. Not yet anyways." He grew quiet again.

"There is a way we could possibly get the vessel operation, should you okay it." Ren looked out in the distance, his hand running gently over the edge of the wound on his back. "The previous captain of this vessel noted that they witnessed their ship go down. It crashed somewhere, but where we do not know." He pursed his lips, thinking back on the transmission he had heard with Safiya a few nights ago.

"Well, what good would it do for us then?" Khan growled. "If we do not know where it has landed?"

"Well, I would imagine that it landed north of here. Unless there is another breeding population of those creatures, it is likely they went north into their territory, to find the wreckage." Ren thought. "I mean, they lost most of their search party to those things, so, they definitely came across them. I would reckon they went either Northeast or Northwest. Which, I do not know, though." He shook his head.

"I don't know if I could risk our people for a goose chase, Ren." Khan gazed at him. He had already lost too much, and couldn't imagine compiling it with the death of his crew.

"Then I will speak no more of it." Ren nodded. "If that would be all, it would be best if I return to the ship to assist with the repairs." He took his leave, leaving Khan to his misery.

Essex caught up with Ren as soon as he returned. "How is he?" He asked worried, as he helped Ren with some wiring.

"He is as crushed as any man would be." He replied quietly, thinking back again to his own Vivienne, and the plethora of emotions that he experienced. "He has been off this morning. I came across Ebony this morning, who said he had been very strange."

"Strange how?" Essex raised a brow.

"The way he doted upon her body, the care he took, the looks he gave her. Ebony just found it very strange. I don't know what to make of it, personally." He shook his head. He understood taking care of a body, but, this seemed quite different. Essex asked no more questions, and Ren gave no more answers. Trick had returned later that day with a bounty of food. With a fire going, they cooked, and ate with a slightly merrier tone to be eating a hot meal. Khan was one of the few who had not been merry however. He ate, staring into the blazing fire as if to draw some conclusion from it.

The sky was riddled with stars glittering high, a light breeze blowing across the land, occasionally sending up sparks. Gavin sat a few feet away from Khan, eating his meat. It appeared to be something similar to an antelope, but he wasn't going to ask too many questions. Trick and Ebony stayed away from one another, not wanting appear to flaunt their relationship in the midst of dark times.

* * *

The crew was soon headed to bed after spending an exhausting day working on the hull and wires. The ship had been neglected for the many years that had passed. Weather and age had taken its toll on the ship. All Khan wanted at that point, was to get it running enough to get it back to their camp. Khan had returned to the medbay. Sleep was something that he feared, and he refused to allow it take over him.

"You really should rest you know." Gavins gentle voice came from the doorway. Khan sighed and dropped his head.

"I cannot." He admitted. "I am afraid my dreams will haunt me."

"I can give you something for that, if you'd like." Gavin offered, moving towards the medication cart. He was thankful that this craft had a sizable and well stocked medbay, though it was nothing like the Bradbury.

"I want nothing. Just, leave me be. I don't care for sleep." Khan gripped the bed he sat on.

"You _need_ to sleep!" Gavin insisted.

"I need to do NOTHING!" Khan jumped up, yelling. "YOU need to FIX HER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NOTHING!" He fumed, his anger bursting forth. He threw a small cart at the wall, leaving a large dent as the cart crashed to the floor spilling its contents. Gavin stood still in the doorway.

"We have been doing something." He quietly defended. "The tooth had a hollow tube in it."

"Go on." Khan spoke irritated.

"Only venomous creatures on Earth have this feature. It's likely that she was poisoned by these creatures." Khan gave him a questioning look before he continued. "I know, she wasn't bitten, but, perhaps, just perhaps, the poison was on its claws as well? It is a viable possibility." He walked past Khan into the room his wife lay in. He noticed immediately how clean and peaceful she looked, her hair meticulously brushed, her body wrapped in a robe that was tied on the front. The care that was put into her presentation was evident.

"She hasn't decayed a bit." Gavin mumbled looking over her. He opened her robe to assess his stitching. "Ohhhhhh..." He stepped back. Khan snapped his head up at the doctors reaction.

"What is it? What are you on about?" He looked over her body hoping to see what the doctor saw.

"My prince, the news is well and grim at once." Gavin looked over her sutures before reaching for the tray of hyposprays that were kept in the room. He excitedly loaded the syringe. Pressing three different meds into her neck, he finally turned to Khan. "She hasn't began to decay, and that is the best sign we have." His eyes were wide. "But look here, her wounds." He gently ran a finger over the reddish pink skin under the stitches. "Her body is reacting to the stitching. Dead skin doesn't redden. This is sign of irritation, possible infection. She's still alive, if only just barely." He stopped, trying to calm his excitement.

"My sweet serendipity..." Khan whispered, looking down at her. Gavin returned with a blood replenishing serum. After gaining an access in her arm, he hung the serum as Khan watched it drain into her body.

"It may help to bring her back around. With her blood loss, she is probably struggling to regenerate her cells..." Gavin hung fluids as well, hoping to hydrate her.

As Khan closed her robe again, smoothing down the wrinkles, he found himself confused.

"Gavin, if those creatures do have poisons, why is it that Ren and I are not in the same position as well? Khan wondered.

Gavin had no answers, but Gavin did have ideas.


	26. Unexpected Saviors

**I do not own nor profit from Star Trek or Gene Roddenberrys works**

* * *

Gavin excitedly rushed to the station where he had been examining the specimen from the feline creature. "It's quite possible, that it doesn't affect us because of our blood. However, it would affect your wife because she is human." He began pulling out different supplies, performing tests on the specimen they had. He took a scrap of Safiyas bloody clothes, collecting the dried blood. "We have long been impervious to certain diseases and poisons that humans succumb to so easily. Surely you remember the Eugenics war? How biological weaponry was quite favorable because of this trait." He turned back to his experiment.

"Why not just take a sample from her if you need blood?" Khan raised a brow. Gavin shook his head as he carefully introduced the enzymes from the tooth to her blood and then to a sample of his own.

"Because, she was injected with your blood, it would taint the results. I need blood from before she was injected." He spoke slowly in thought. The lack of sleep and the exhaustion was taking a toll on Khans tired mind. Things that should have been obvious had become slow and difficult to piece together. "She will definitely be out for some time. Even though we gave her your blood, it was too late, she was well infected, dead by this stuff before we could take care of her." He sighed, watching the bloods reactions.

With enlightened hope, Khan returned to his wife, sitting by her side and gently stroking her hand. He still had a chance, but he still didn't know what to say. It would be a few days and a few more tests before Gavin could give him any news. His thought was correct. The toxin damaged Safiyas blood cells. It was like a paralytic, but it appeared to make her blood cells disintegrate in the process. "The toxins do nothing to our cells. In fact, our white cells destroy this toxin on contact. Her cells, white and red, are destroyed." He shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it before... I mean, maybe in spiders, and some snake species, but, wow." He was puzzled and at a loss, but he could think of no other conclusion.

* * *

A long and strenuous month had passed since the attack. The crew had returned to their base, and Safiya set up in the temple, on the altar. There she lay in waiting as all held their breath for her to return. It was pins and needles around the temple. Twelve of his crew had taken the craft back out to search for the main ship that crashed in hopes to salvage some parts and supplies, if any were left.

Most of the others had stayed behind to work on their homes. Essex paid particular attention to the gardens, his tribute to the princess. He was especially diligent with a certain flower that he had seen growing there once before when they first surveyed the planet. The sweeping petals were a particular shade of fuchsia, with a shimmering cerulean center, as if gel swirled within. It smelled of a sweetest orchid, with a savory hint of rose. He thought it would be a perfect flower to present to Safiya, but only if he could get it to bloom. It proved to be a most finicky flower, but he knew that if he could get it to bloom, then the beautiful birds would come to the garden, singing their melodious songs, bringing tranquility with them.

The air was thick with the scent of changing seasons, as the trees began to changes colors. Like fire, the leaves were turning to brilliant hues of red and orange, with yellow and brown mixed in. A chill breeze would come through every once in a while, reminding them of the quickly changing season. That was one thing they had to remember about this planet, that they were still learning. When the seasons changed, it was rapid.

Because of this, there were always some people collecting and gathering firewood and drying foods. It was a rather enjoyable task to Essex. He liked the simpler life, not the busy, convenience life that humans cherished so. It was the satisfaction of earning, and that what he had was from hard work. Many of them felt this way. Even though they were advanced, and enjoyed the fight, lived for the battle, for the perfection, they still had deep within an old, yet new, sense of society.

* * *

Ebony had a hell of a time finding the crash of the main vessel, but as soon as they found the trail, it was obvious. The broken trees, the devastation that was just beginning to be reclaimed by the wilds. They followed the trail all the way through the trees until they finally came across the ship. "Wow that's old." Trick chuckled as he looked at the tail of the ship.

"Yeah, well, it's been here a long time. You can tell by the overgrowth down below in the trees we passed over." She looked out of the window for a place to touch down. She gave it a softer landing than Safiya had managed, the hissing of the door hatch breaking the constant hum of the engines. The air here was piney, and moist.

"Well, let's hope we can salvage SOMEthing." Ebony looked around, they were between two mountain ranges it seemed, definitely an area that would receive a lot of rain judging by the quality of the air and the foliage. She doubted that there would be much left that would be of use. Rain would have leaked in through the broken hull, rotting the inside. Animals no doubt had made their homes in the many nooks and crannies of the ship. Their small crew surveyed the scene, looking around for an obvious opening.

Among them, four had blast cannons in case they ran afoul of any other predators.

"There's an entrance hatch there. We can try to get in that way. It should put us close to the reactor room." Trick assessed the location of the door on the ship. "From there, I think we should just move as a group until we have swept the entire ship. The main thing from there is medical supplies, and any food that hasn't expired, though of course most of this stuff should be alright." He shrugged. Ebony nodded as they blasted the door down and one by one, entered into the dim ship. Sunlight showed their path, as it streaked in from the gaps in the hulls panels.

They entered into what appeared to be the engineering bay. "Edison, do you think you can get us some light in here?" Ebony asked their technical genius. Trick laughed out, drawing attention from most of the others.

"Oh, sorry, Um. Thomas Edison was an inventor on Earth hundreds of years ago. He perfected the light bulb... and she just asked Edison for lights..." He spoke in broken laughter, waving the others to ignore him.

"Well, can you?" Ebony turned back to Edison. He was an older augment, but smarter than ten men combined. At the control panel, he tapped furiously, furrowing his brow once in a while.

"I can give you some lights, but, this system is fried. Some basic systems will run, but anything else, forget about it." He shook his head as the lights came to life with a hum. They weren't bright, but it allowed them to see where they were going. As they walked down the corridors, they had in some ways wished they didn't know where they were going. Stepping over skeletons, singed uniforms hanging off of some. Blood stained the walls, as dirt and mold had began to grow up the drywall.

The air inside was thick and musty as they made their way deeper into the ship. "It looks like, if we went up the central stairs... We are on the 4th level now, if we got off on the 7th level, or the main level, we should be near the medical bay." Ebony hummed looking over a stained map of the ships specs mounted to the wall. The group made their way up. The stairs were rickety and wobbled under the new weight, but they made it safely to their intended floor. The evidence of carnage was more prominent here. There were nearly triple the bodies they had seen downstairs.

The glass doors to the medbay had long been shattered, most likely on impact. There were bodies still strapped to the beds, a body in the far end crumpled, covered by a white doctors tunic. They shook their heads, saddened by the sight. This crew had no chance, it seemed. They salvaged every last unexpired medication and any medical supplies they could find. They took their time taking the supplies out to their waiting transport. They also ransacked the medical robes and all of the blankets from the bay, in case the winter was worse than the one before.

They had spent three days salvaging what they could from the crash. Wiring, panels, clothing, medical supplied, food, blankets, anything they could think of, and could load into the ship, they took. The transport hovered low under the added weight, but by the evening as the sun was setting, they made it back to camp. The ship was unloaded of the things that were needed among the people, while repair parts for the ship were left on board.

"How is she coming along?" Ebony asked as soon as Khan was close enough. Khan gave a slight nod, looking over the bounty they had retrieved.

"Gavin believes she is growing stronger by the day, but, she still hasn't awaken." He replied with slumped shoulders. "I don't get it."

Ebony nodded in understanding. That evening, she returned to her home she shared with Trick, and crawled into bed with him. "I love you, I hope you know." She whispered before cuddling into him. Trick held his wife closer that night. In the temple, however, Khan was on his knees before his own comatose wife. He just spoke softly to her now, telling her of the days events as if she could listen and respond. Once again, as he had done for many nights before, he cried, holding her limp hand, just wishing she would open her eyes.

* * *

The snow was thick on the ground, as smoke rose from the chimneys of the homes of the crew just trying to stay warm. Essex had been cleaning his own home as he glanced out of the window. Among the whipping snow, a vivid color stuck out at him. "My flowers!" He cried excitedly. The first few had bloomed in a spectacular fashion, painting their color against the white backdrop. He ran downstairs, throwing on a thick coat, and left into the bitter cold to see his work pay off. They were more beautiful than when he first laid eyes on them, as they shone like a ray of sun in that frozen world.

With a soft smile, he picked three and walked them to the temple with self satisfaction. He closed the temple door behind him with a heavy thud, shaking his snow packed jacket out before entering too far. Khan was there with her as he usually was these days, looking more gaunt. It was as if every day she grew stronger, he grew weaker. While she gained her color, he lost his. The temple was well lit with candles and the fireplaces on either side. Khans head lifted up as he watched the young man approach them.

"I apologize for this intrusion, my prince. I just wanted to bring these for your wife. I thought, she would perhaps like them." He offered meekly.

"I am sure she would." Khan responded. "What are they?" He looked at the flowers, and had to admit they were quite beautiful, though he wasn't a man big on flora.

"I am not quite sure. I saw them the first time we came here, but they haven't grown since. Not until now." He smirked excitedly. "They've got these gorgeous swirling centers..." He picked one from one of the flowers, holding it up. Indeed it looked like a world within, a swirling storm within the capsule like bead. It was entrancing, as Khan stared. Essex held the bead out between two fingers so Khan could inspect it before placing is in his hand. While Khan was absorbed in the bead, Essex laid the flowers under the princess's hand, wrapping her fingers around the stems.

"I wish she was able to see them." Essex sighed. Khan nodded, he knew how Essex felt. He felt the same way the rest of the crew felt. She was the one that saved them, that saved their leader, their prince. She had a solid place in their hearts that would not be easily scrubbed away. Khan reached up to hand the large cerulean pearl back to Essex.

"Ah, dammit." Khan hissed as the ball seemed to burst, dripping its shimmering contents onto Safiyas lips and chin. Khan looked around for something to wipe it away with, but found nothing. His sleeve would have to do, but the liquid was nearly gone, either having slipped past her lips, or appeared to either evaporate or absorb into her skin. He shook his head, looking at his own fingers, the liquid gone from them as well.

"That was interesting." Essex murmured, as he watched. "I never thought they'd burst, not like that, perhaps it was handled too much, got too warm..." He offered, hoping Khan wouldn't feel responsible for what happened.

"It's fine, just, squeezed a bit I suppose." He sighed, stroking her hair, the liquid all but gone. "You should get Gavin. He should assess it, in case its another poison." He frowned. There was so much they didn't know about this world, he trusted very little now. He sat back, thinking about what he would do when she got better. He looked out of one of the high windows, watching as the snow was blown carelessly by the wicked wind. 'Safi would love this.' He thought, remembering how much she loved the snow back in London. Her childhood had been absent of snow, so whenever she it snowed, she would sit in front of the window for hours, just watching it fall with dreamy fascination.

That was one thing he loved about her, her love of bad weather. The way she would curl into him and listen to the storms. Listen to the thunder, watch the room light up briefly before returning to darkness. She never got to enjoy the weather on her missions. She was too busy with danger and subterfuge, not vacationing and daydreaming.

A gasp caught Khans attention. Safiya grew into a coughing fit, rolling over onto her side. She coughed violently, her face turning red before she crawled off of the altar, Khan helping her to the floor. No sooner, Gavin arrived running down the aisle, seeing Safiya roll to the floor. She was on all fours by the time he got to her, her fist pounding the floor. She was unable to breathe, as an upward pressure held firm against her diaphragm.

"Oh. My. God." Gavins eyes grew wide, staring at the long cerulean tube that was passing her lips. He grabbed onto one end, and gently pulled, helping her expel it from her body.

"That is what I why I called you... Sort of." Khan told him, worried, as Safiya gasped, sputtered and coughed, trying to regain her breath. She leaned back onto he knees and rested against Khans chest, breathing heavily. Gavin glanced at the flowers, noting their centers, and looked back at Khan who nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll be back in a while to assess her." He assured before taking his leave. Khan wiped her mouth and shin with her sleeve. Safiya shifted to the side, and rolled her head back, looking upwards into Khans eyes.

He held her gaze, searching himself for something to say, but no words came. Her soft hand came up and gently touched his cheek, and that was all he needed. He just held her close to him, and broke down against his serendipity.


End file.
